Née sous une Mauvaise Étoile
by Rieko-sama
Summary: D'entourée par la famille, je suis devenue orpheline. De souriante, je suis devenue pleurnicharde. D'orpheline je suis devenue valet. De pleurnicharde je suis devenue déterminée. Je m'appelle Ariane.
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue d'une histoire

Voilà une nouvelle aventure qui commence !

~••oOo••~

 **Arc 1 : Enfance à l'orphelinat**

Chapitre 1 :

\- Ariane, que faites-vous ?!

La _none_ semblait effarée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Je la comprenais : c'était une nouvelle, alors comment pouvait-elle savoir pour mon cas ? De toute façon, je ne l'aiderais surement pas à me comprendre.

J'avais été enfermée dans une pièce de l'orphelinat, sans fenêtres. Ils savaient bien que j'étais apeurée par ces pièces, que je souffrais de crises d'humeur et que je ne pouvais plus rien faire, à part rester dans un coin pour ne pas réfléchir, dans ce genre de situations.

La claustrophobie.

J'étais punie pour avoir frappé un de mes camarades. Mais il m'avait cherché, il criait dans tout l'établissement « Ari aux yeux étranges, Ari aux cheveux étranges ! » sans raison valable, voulant sans doute s'amuser à mes frais. Ou peut-être avait-il seulement peur de mon apparence ?

Ça ne m'avait pas blessée, c'est juste qu'il me gênait à courir partout de la sorte. Je n'arrivais pas à finir mon bouquin.

\- Ariane !

Elle prit mon poignet endolori, que j'avais continué à gratter avec mes ongles sales. C'était un geste presque instinctif, et je supposai que la religieuse en avait assez de me voir avec un poignet que je me mutilais.

Je la regardai alors avec des yeux que je voulais méprisants. De toute façon, je n'avais rien demandé : que faisait-elle là, cette femme ? Je croyais être punie, pourtant…

\- Vous devriez avoir honte de vous comporter ainsi dans la maison du Seigneur !

\- Je n'ai demandé aucune affection, alors qu'est-ce vous faites ici ? Vous devriez plutôt aller voir les autres pleurnichards au lieu de rester avec un cas comme moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Dans le noir, un coup résonna. La _none_ se tenait la main alors que mon visage rougissait. Elle semblait presque surprise de son geste. Risible.

Elle sortit de la pièce, veillant à bien fermer derrière elle. Mais je n'avais, pas une seule fois, pensé à sortir. Au moins, ici, j'étais seule.

Seule…

« Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser ici. Elle ne s'est toujours pas intégrée aux autres enfants, et elle les terrifie ! Il ne se passe pas un jour sans qu'ils ne demandent si elle va rester. »

« Je la plains d'avoir une personnalité aussi fade que son apparence. »

« Elle semble ne rien connaître, mais nous prend de haut avec ses phrases plus que déplacées, voire orgueilleuses. »

« Et voyez comment elle se comporte dans la maison du Seigneur ! »

« Que Dieu lui vienne en aide… »

« Elle ne pourra qu'être précipitée dans les Abysses ! »

« Nous avons désormais trouvé un établissement où elle pourra vivre une autre vie. »

« Ariane, vous allez maintenant changer d'orphelinat. »

Le meilleur est toujours pour la fin.

Changer d'établissement, changer de repères.

Tous ces paysages qu'elle voyait par sa fenêtre lui semblaient fades. Les pins restaient les mêmes alors que la voiture à chevaux avançait à un rythme constant, même pas rapide. Tout pour lui faire regretter.

Où allait-elle ? Cet autre orphelinat devait être pire que l'ancien pour pouvoir accepter une enfant comme elle.

Où allait-elle ? Avec ses cheveux, ses yeux, son attitude tellement différente des autres.

Où allait-elle ? Comment la traiterait-elle ? Supporterait-elle les réactions méfiantes comme elle l'avait toujours fait ?

« Où vais-je… ? »

\- Bonjour, mon enfant. Bienvenue à l'orphelinat Fianna. Il a été ouvert grâce à la générosité de la famille ducale Nightray, tu leur dois reconnaissance.

Je ne répondis même pas. À quoi bon ?

Tous les visages des enfants se rivèrent sur moi. Des grands, des petits, des bruns et des blonds : tous types. Ils me regardaient avec surprise et les rumeurs passaient déjà dans les rangs. Encore une fois, j'étais la bête, l'atrophiée, l'anormale.

« Regarde ses cheveux, ils sont presque blancs ! »

« Et tu as vu ses yeux ? Deux de différentes couleurs ! »

« On ne dit pas que les yeux rouges sont porteurs de malheur ? »

« Wuha, elle est petite… »

Je fis semblant de ne pas entendre. Peu m'importait.

On m'emmena à ma chambre. Ou, plutôt, on me montra les dortoirs des filles. Des lits, tous les mêmes à quelques draps près, dirigés dans la même direction, collés au mur. Répétitif.

\- Tu vas vivre ici maintenant, alors essayes de te faire des amis !

Je me tournais avec lenteur vers la sœur qui me regardait en souriant.

\- Il paraît que tu n'étais pas très sociale dans ton ancien établissement. Nous allons remédier à ça !

Je n'avais même pas remarqué que ce n'était pas la même personne que tout à l'heure. Un visage rond, colorié par quelques rougeurs joyeuses, souriant avec douceur, les pommettes hautes de bonheur. Je me demandais comment elle pouvait sourire de cette façon…

\- Je n'ai pas envie de me faire des amis, lui dis-je avec la plus grande simplicité du monde.  
\- Et moi je veux que tu te fasses des amis, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton catégorique.

J'évitai son regard, les poings serrés.

\- Je n'en ai que faire de votre avis !

\- Très bien… Répondit-elle en haussant un sourcil. Mais je reviendrais toujours à la charge. Après tout, je suis têtue.

Je redressais avec détermination la tête.

Jamais je ne ferai d'amis. Pas pour les perdre.

Parce que je suis vraiment née sous une mauvaise étoile…

~••oOo••~

Voilà ! x)

Ma nouvelle fiction est donc sur Pandora Hearts !

J'ai hésité à la poster, et finalement, comme j'avance assez vite sur cette fiction, je me permets de la publier !

Les chapitres de l'arc 1 seront publiés par 2 toutes les deux semaines. (pourquoi pas 1 toutes les semaines ? Parce que je vais oublier…)

Cette fiction sera en plusieurs arc, qui définiront la vie d'Ariane, notre héroïne. Les chapitres de l'arc 1 seront rapides et petits, mais ça va s'arranger, ne vous inquiétez pas ! ;)  
Le rating, c'est pour des scènes violentes et de la psychologie en paquets, des situations assez horribles, je dois dire.

Ce chapitre étant publier, je m'en vais publier le deuxième ! :)

Bye bye !


	2. Chapter 2 : Un être cher…

Comme promis, voilà le deuxième chapitre !

Le premier était un peu comme un prologue, mais moi-même je ne le considérait pas comme tel x) Donc il est devenu un chapitre !

Bon, je vous laisse, bonne lecture !

~••oOo••~

Chapitre 2 :

Une petite fille volait dans les bras de son père tout deux un énorme sourire décorant leurs minois.

\- Plus haut papa, plus haut ! Fais-moi voler comme les oiseaux !

Le père regardait sa fille prendre plaisir à s'envoler encore plus haut, éprise d'une liberté nouvelle.

Mais bientôt, il fut appelé autre part.

Et la petite fille se retrouva une nouvelle fois seule.

Tantôt elle allait voir les fleurs s'épanouissant près des grilles d'argent qui entouraient sa grande bâtisse, tantôt elle jouait avec son chat : une petite chatte blanche à la queue grise qui ne savait pas miauler. La petite fille s'amusait à la narguer avec une feuille quelconque jusqu'à ce que le chat s'en lasse et aille ailleurs.

La petite fille avait tout le temps pour réfléchir. Ses professeurs ne venaient que le matin et ses parents… N'étaient presque jamais là.

C'était bien triste pour une petite fille de son âge. Elle devait être entourée de personnes, de conversations, apprendre de tout.

\- J'essaierais de rentrer tôt aujourd'hui !

\- Et maman ?

\- Maman est toujours au travail. Elle reviendra vite, tu verras !

Alors la petite fille écoutait sagement.

Elle n'avait pas envie d'embêter ses parents alors qu'elle les savait occupés. Elle savait qu'ils ne faisaient pas ça par envie mais bien par besoin. Elle-même n'aimait pas travailler les leçons de bonnes manières. Pour autant, elle avait toujours ce sentiment de solitude.

\- Seena ! Seena ! Où es-tu ?

Son chat avait disparu. Elle n'avait pourtant rien fait : tirer peut-être ses moustaches un peu trop fort, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Pourquoi était-il parti ? Et surtout, pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à la retrouver ?

Au détour d'un bosquet, elle entrevit quelque d'inhabituel. Une chevelure blonde. Peut-être plus blonde que la sienne.

L'enfant s'en alla dès qu'il la vit.

\- Attend !

Que faisait un enfant inconnu sur son terrain ? Si quelqu'un le trouvait…

Elle ne lui voulait aucun mal au contraire, si un autre enfant venait lui rendre visite, elle serait beaucoup moins seule. Mais elle ne quittait jamais son manoir. Alors comment pourrait-elle se faire des amis ?

Elle se mit alors à courir derrière lui. En fait, peu importait son chat, pour l'instant il lui fallait savoir par où était passé ce garçon.

Elle ne s'était jamais aventurée si loin auparavant. Les grands arbres surplombaient une allée de terre et donnaient les ombres des feuillages dans cette journée ensoleillée. Les faisceaux de lumière passagers faisaient ondoyer le sol au gré du vent. La petite fille courrait comme elle le pouvait après le petit garçon qui semblait l'amener encore plus loin. Loin, là où elle ne s'était jamais aventurée.

Un autre monde.

Le garçon continua plus loin. La fille aussi. Puis regarda autour d'elle. Depuis quand étaient-ils dans ce jardin ? Elle se souvenait avoir passé le trou dans les grandes barres de fer, mais était-elle loin de sa maison ?

Un doute la saisit. Elle n'avait pas le droit de sortir, si on la trouvait ici elle serait surement grondée, et elle n'avait jamais été grondée, elle était toujours sage !

Elle s'arrêta bien vite après réflexion. Le petit garçon l'entendit et fit de même.

Il se tourna vers elle.

\- Pourquoi t'es-tu arrêtée ?

\- Pourquoi cours-tu ?

Il ne donna pas de réponse mais un sourire vint sur son visage.

\- Pourquoi écartes-tu ma question d'une autre interrogation ?

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- Et toi, qui es-tu ?

La petite fille sentit son cœur se serrer.

\- Je suis… Rose.

\- Es-tu vraiment Rose ?

\- Je ne suis personne d'autre, seulement moi !

\- En es-tu sûre ?

\- Et qui es-tu, toi, qui se promène dans un jardin privé ?

Le garçon gloussa.

\- Je ne suis personne d'autre que moi.

La fillette fut vexée.

\- N'utilise pas mes mots pour fuir la question !

\- Je n'oserais pas.

Puis tout en rigolant il reprit sa course.

La fille mit un temps avant de réagir.

Qui était-elle vraiment ?

\- Hé ! Hé l'aut' ! Réveilles-toi !

Je me réveillais en regardant l' _énergumène_ qui avait osé me réveiller alors que je faisais un si beau rêve. Je le foudroyais du regard, pour lui faire comprendre de ne plus jamais recommencer.

\- T'as pas l'air commode, l'aut'.

\- Peux-tu arrêter de m'appeler de façon si familière ? Ou essaie donc de parler sans mâcher les mots, un exemple : l'autre.

\- L'aut'.

\- L'autre.

\- L'aut'.

\- Aurais-tu un problème de compréhension ?

Cette remarque le fit rigoler. Je croisais les bras, vexée.

\- J' _comprends_ tout parfait'ment, par cont' toi j'sais pas si tu sais c'que tu fais ici.

\- J'ai été expulsée de mon ancien établissement. C'est une raison assez facile à _comprendre_.

\- Et est-ce qu'tu _comprends_ c'que j'fais ici alors qu'c'est le dortoir des filles ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. Je ne _comprends_ non plus pourquoi tu m'as fait quitter un si beau rêve.

Il pouffa.

\- Un rêve de fille avec le garçon de tes rêves ?

\- Oui, c'est ça. Tu _comprends_ assez vite, en fait. Lâchai-je avec ironie.

\- Au moins, j'arrive à _comprendre_ c'que tu m'dis, ce qui est assez difficile, l'aut'.

\- _Comprends_ -tu le mot « détester » ?

\- Si j'le _comprends_? Parfaitement.

\- Je te déteste.

\- Dans quel sens du terme ? Sais-tu que détester est très proche d'aimer ?

C'est ainsi que Ben devint mon meilleur ami.

~••oOo••~

Je me rends compte qu'Ariane change tout le temps, qu'elle évolue très rapidement, j'espère en tout cas qu'elle est à votre goût ! x)

Elle va encore changer, et elle va mettre un certain temps avant de devenir celle qu'elle sera dans l'arc 3 (le plus important).

Je vous laisse sur ça ! x)

Bye bye !


	3. Chapter 3 : … En cache un autre

Bonjour bonsoir !

La semaine a été riche en rebondissements ! x) Je pense pouvoir publié un chapitre de Cachée par la Neige la semaine prochaine…

Je ne sais pas comment vous vous sentez, mais moi j'ai une pêche d'enfer ! :'D Je dois être contente de mon 19 en espagnol…

Tout ça pour dire que : voilà le chapitre 3 de Née sous une Mauvaise Étoile ! x) (et en avance en plus !)

Donc, autant arrêter de blablater et appréciez la lecture ! :)

~••oOo••~

Chapitre 3 :

Je regarde avec stupéfaction mon ami.

\- Hein ?

\- Mais si j'te dis, t'sais m'dame Marie ?

\- Elle s'appelle Marie… Soupirai-je.

\- Ouaip !

\- Et tu n'as toujours pas appris à parler.

\- Ni toi à écouter, l'aut'.

\- … Vas-y, continue.

\- Donc j'disais, t'sais la dame Marie ?

\- Je vois…

\- Bah…

Il hésita un bon moment jusqu'à ce que je m'agace de ce silence et le secoue un peu :

\- Ben ! Je t'écoute maintenant, alors dis-moi !

\- Baaah… Elle est belle…

Je n'en crus pas mes oreilles.

\- Ben ?

\- Quô ?

\- … Tu dis être tombé amoureux d'une _none_?

\- Qu'est-ce' j'y peux mô ?!

\- Tu aurais trouvé quelqu'un qui t'est _accessible_. Pas une femme qui consacre sa vie à Dieu, qui a laissé derrière elle mari et enfants pour n'appartenir plus qu'à l'église… !

\- J'sais bien tout ça…

Je soupirai. Ben avait toujours été là pour moi, pour voler du pain quand j'étais punie, pour s'infiltrer dans mon lit quand j'étais malade, pour être dans la même galère mais quand même accepter la peine avec moi… Tout ça pendant les quelques mois que j'avais déjà fait dans cet établissement.

Alors je lui en devais une bonne.

Mais là… !

\- Ben, tu ne peux pas faire ça.

\- J'sais ! J'fais c'que j'peux !

J'eus tout de même un grand sourire.

Ben était toujours comme ça.

\- T'voudrais pas la voir plutôt ?

\- Qui donc ? Cette _none_?

\- L'appelle pas com'ça !

\- Marie ?

\- Ouip !

\- Si ça peut te faire plaisir…

Marie était une grande femme aux cheveux courts.

Les cheveux courts étaient très rares à cette époque, et c'est ce qui, pensai-je, qui lui avait valu d'être aimée par Ben.

En la voyant, je l'avais détestée. Et maintenant, je n'avais plus d'avis sur sa personne.

Son grand sourire, sa tendresse, son honnêteté… Tout ça me rendait malade. Tout dans Marie me rendait mal à l'aise.

\- M'dame Marie ! V'nez vôr, j'l'ai am'née !

\- Ben ? Ha, tu parles de la petite Ariane ? Bonjour !

\- Bonjour…

La "petite" la toisa quelques secondes et je lui tournai le dos pour partir.

Les jours suivant se passaient de la même manière. Ou presque.

Ben restait de plus en plus avec Marie. Parfois, je me retournais pour l'interpeler mais souvent il n'était plus à mes côtés.

Une vive jalousie commença à bouillir en moi.

Ben restait normalement toujours avec moi ! Il était mon ami ! Pas celui de cette none !

\- Et bien petite, qu'y a-t-il ?

Marie se tenait devant moi, son grand sourire toujours présent, me fixant de ses grands yeux bleus.

En colère, je l'ignorai mais elle ne l'entendit pas comme ça et me retint le bras.

\- Auriez-vous un problème avec moi Madame ?

Je rougis. Madame ?

Non, il ne fallait pas se faire avoir !

\- Oui, j'ai un problème avec vous !

\- Quel est-il ?

\- Vous êtes niaise !

\- Je suis…

Elle éclata d'un grand rire.

\- Vous me reprochez d'avoir le sourire ? C'est bien la première fois qu'on me fait cette remarque. C'est sensé être une qualité tu sais ?

Une fois de plus, mes joues prirent une teinte rosée.

\- J'en suis consciente !

\- Alors ? Tu ne veux pas plaire à Ben toi aussi ?

\- À Ben… ?!

Je m'étouffai dans ma salive un peu trop rapidement puis revins à la charge :

\- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Ben !

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui, bien sûr !

\- D'quô vous parler ?

\- De rien !

L'apparition de Ben me fit courir dans le couloir pour regagner les dortoirs plus rapidement.

Pendant une semaine, j'évitai Marie. Elle, me lançait des piques à chacun de nos face-à-face.

Rien que de la voir me donnait le feu aux joues.

Peut-être étais-je moi-même tombée amoureuse de Marie ?

Nan, impossible.

 **Une semaine encore après, Ben se redirigea vers moi.**

\- Hey.

\- …

\- J'suis dés'lé.

\- Je sais…

\- … On est re amis ?

\- Je sais paaaaas…

\- Ari !

 **Une semaine plus tard, Marie arriva enfin à percer ma carapace.**

\- Alors comme ça tu ne te rappelles plus de rien avant d'être allée à ton ancien orphelinat ?

\- Nan, de rien.

\- C'est trop m'rrant, j'te jure Marie ! Elle s'rappelle meme pas d'son anniversaire !

\- Arrête ça Ben !

\- Si tu n'as pas d'anniversaire, je vais t'en donner un !

Tout cela me faisait bizarre. Me donne un anniversaire ? Je n'en ai qu'un ! Et je ne m'en souviens plus !

\- Comme ça, nous pourrons le souhaiter tous ensemble !

\- … Fais comme tu veux.

La bonne sœur, toute guillerette, prit Ben dans ses bras pour exprimer sa joie.

 **Deux semaines plus tard, nous étions toujours ensemble avec Ben.**

Moi et Ben courrions dans les couloirs, à la recherche de quelque à faire. Nous nous étions tournés vers la seule personne pouvant essuyer notre ennui : Marie.

\- Marie Marie ! Appelions-nous en même temps.

\- Oui ?

Toujours sous sa longue robe, elle nous regardait avec un sourire.

\- On ne sait pas quoi faire !

\- Nous n'avons qu'à jouer aux cartes !

\- D'accord !

En vérité, pour gagner de l'argent parfois, je faisais des parties de poker avec des grandes personnes, déguisée avec Ben en adulte.

Les enfants de l'orphelinat n'avaient pas le droit de partir du bâtiment mais nous n'étions pas les seuls à enfreindre cette règle.

\- Ce que tu es douée, Ariane ! S'exclama Marie, surprise.

Gênée, je répondais d'un vague signe de la main.

\- Est-ce parce que vous partez tous les jours dehors, toi et Ben ?

Nous étions repérés.

 **Trois semaines plus tard, elle avait fait en sorte que nos sorties restent secrètes.**

\- Cachez-vous ici le temps que passe la mère supérieure. Moi, je vous dirai quand vous pouvez sortir.

Nous étions enfermés dans un placard et autant dire que ma peur revenait à grands pas. Si je n'avais pas eu Ben à mes côtés, je crois que j'aurais fait une crise de panique.

On entendit quelques brides de phrases, un bruit sourd, puis la démarche lente de Marie sur le sol après un claquement de porte.

\- C'est bon les enfants, vous pouvez y aller. Mais revenez avant l'heure du souper !

 **Pendant des semaines nous sortions en secret.**

Revenant de notre chasse à l'argent, je comptais les billets que j'avais dans les mains avec un sourire ravi.

\- Y'a ma part 'ssi ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Et celle de M'rie ?

\- Oui. Je la garde toujours avec moi, pour lui faire un cadeau.

\- On n'sait même pô quand'que c'est son anniversaire.

\- Et alors ? Si je veux lui offrir un cadeau, je lui offre un cadeau.

 **Pendant des semaines nous vécûmes ensemble, heureux.**

Je penchai la tête pour qu'on ne voie mes joues rouges.

\- Tiens Marie, c'est pour toi ! M'exclamai-je.

Elle s'arrêta un instant puis prit le paquet.

\- Qu'est-ce donc ?

\- J'sais pô n'plus ! Fit Ben.

\- Regarde ! L'encourageai-je.

Elle ouvrit précautionneusement le cadeau et son sourire l'allongea plus encore.

\- Merci beaucoup !

Même si je savais que les sœurs ne pouvaient pas porter de bijoux, elle serra la bague dans sa main.

 **Quatre semaines plus tard, on fêta son anniversaire.**

 **Une semaine plus tard, elle mourrait.**

Après un an ensemble, la femme que je pouvais appeler une mère, celle qui était tellement têtue qu'elle avait fini par devenir mon amie, celle dont j'étais tombée amoureuse, cette personne était morte.

~••oOo••~

Voilà ! x)

Chapitres encore courts, mais, comme je l'ai dit, ça devrait le faire à partir de l'arc 2 ! :)

J'espère que vous avez aimé, je publie le chapitre 4 dans la foulée !

Bye bye ! ~


	4. Chapter 4 : Si la perte est difficile…

Haaaai !

Comme je l'ai dit, promis, déclarer, voici le deuxième chapitre de cette semaine !

D'ailleurs, y'a quelque chose qui m'a mise en colère, en rapport à nos écrits, et au français.

La nouvelle réforme.

Ils sont sérieux à l'Académie Française ?! Ils foutent quoi ?!

Sur ce coup de gueule (auquel vous pouvez me répondre x)), je vous donne le chapitre !

~••oOo••~

Chapitre 4 : 

Je courrai.

Le plus vite serait le mieux.

Encore, encore et encore.

Pour évacuer toute la colère.

La frustration.

L'impatience.

 _\- Marie a 'té tuée…_

 _\- Marie ?_

 _\- Oui !_

 _\- Attend Ben…_

 _\- TUÉE J'TE DIS !_

Son cœur s'était brisé.

Je pleurais comme tous les autres enfants, et je ne sais pas si mes pleurs étaient plus puissants ceux que les autres.

En fait, je m'en fichais.

Mais le fait est que les enfants me regardaient avec de grands yeux, me dévisageant, me traitant pour certains.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de pleurer la mort de Marie !

\- Nan, tu es une enfant maudite, ferme-la !

\- Tu veux ralentir son cycle des 100 ans !

Je regardai Ben qui essayait de rassurer un petit et surement aussi de le faire taire.

\- Je te déteste ! Je te déteste !

\- Enfant maudite !

\- C'est de la faute si Marie est morte ! Tu sèmes le malheur derrière toi !

Nan, c'est faux…

\- Si elle ne t'avait pas adressé la parole tout ça ne se serait pas passé !

\- Vas-t-en !

Ben posa ses yeux sur un instant avec de détourner le regard.

Ben ?

Regarde-moi ! Dis-leur quelque chose !

Ne me laisse pas toute seule…

\- Vas-t-en !

\- Vas-t-en !

Je courrai.

Je ne savais pas où est-ce que j'allais aller, mais je ne voulais pas les revoir.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi suis-je née avec ces yeux ?

À chaque fois que je me regardais dans une glace je voyais une petite fille de mon âge, une petite fille de 13 ans, pas très grande, avec de longs cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, des yeux vairons.

Des yeux vairons.

Un rouge.

Était-ce vraiment un mal que d'avoir un œil rouge ? Je suis si anormale ?

Et mes cheveux, sont-ils si moches que ça ?

Marie aimait bien mes cheveux. Elle disait qu'ils avaient été trempés dans un pot de paillettes, qu'ils resplendissaient, qu'ils brillaient dans les yeux des gens.

Mais personne n'avait cette impression, pas même elle. J'en suis sûre.

Ce sont des mensonges.

Finalement, ma course m'arrêta devant une porte que je n'avais jamais vue. Je poussai la porte et la claquai violemment. Puis m'écroulai contre la porte.

Alors que j'essayai de m'arrêter, j'entendis un bruit venant d'un côté de moi.

Je regardai sur le côté pour apercevoir un garçon de mon âge, peut-être, au moins plus grand que moi en taille, se lever et me regarder avec haine.

\- Tu me déranges avec qu'Alphonse avait enfin compris l'énigme de son grand-père.

Je balbutiai des excuses, gênée d'avoir été surprise dans cet état mais relevai les yeux vers lui.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu. Sans doute un nouvel arrivant, mais il m'avait l'air très brusque. Peut-être était-il de mauvaise humeur ?

Mais son regard s'accrocha au mien. Tout du moins, c'est ce que je compris.

De peur, de gêne ou je ne sais trop, je baissai les yeux puis partis.

Les gens qui me regardent dans les yeux me font peur. Mais quelque part, ce garçon m'avait intrigué.

Oui, peut-être qu'il deviendrait ami avec moi ? Il n'a pas vraiment l'air de se soucier des apparences, voyant la sienne.

Peut-être qu'il ne me rejetterait pas.

Je me demande.

J'aimerai bien avoir un vrai ami…

\- Argh.

Je l'entendis faire.

\- Je… Je suis venue lire moi aussi.

Il ne me répondit tout simplement pas.

Je me mis à une distance raisonnable de lui, pour ne pas le déranger, et commençai où je m'étais arrêtée.

J'adorai les livres. Leurs odeurs, les pages sous mes doigts, j'aimais changer de positions pour être au plus confortable –même si Marie n'aimait pas quand je faisais ça, ce n'était pas "digne d'une lady." J'entendais encore ses remarques quand je relevais ma robe, quand elle me gênait ou quand je retirais mes chaussures.

Repenser à elle me fit sourire. Une semaine était passée, il fallait bien que je m'en remette.

J'avançai dans mon livre avant de ressentir une grande fatigue. Je ne dormais pas bien en ce moment, et la présence de ce garçon était tellement effacée et apaisante que je m'endormis bien vite.

\- Hey. Hey !

J'ouvris les yeux pour me retrouver nez à nez avec le garçon.

\- Tu vas rester là toute la journée ?

Je me relevai, mi surprise mi ensommeillée.

\- Je… Non. Non, pas du tout.

Alors que je répondais par des phrases acerbes aux remarques de mes camarades, je perdais mes moyens devant lui. Je crois qu'en dehors de Marie, c'est la seule personne à m'avoir vu pleurer.

Je redressai le torse entièrement avant de m'étirer.

\- Merci de m'avoir réveillé.

\- Hum ? De rien.

Un grand sourire, hélas je le pense, vint orner mon visage.

Sa compagnie me faisait du bien, et je ne voulais plus voir personne.

Ce garçon, je l'appris plus tard de sa bouche, s'appelait Léo. J'appris aussi que j'étais d'un an sa cadette. Enfin, d'après les papiers. Les orphelins ne savaient pas trop.

Il ne disait rien, restait concentré et bientôt nous parlions de certains livres que nous avions tous les deux lu.

Parler avec lui était comme lire un livre et je me surpris plusieurs fois à me retenir de pleurer.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il me mettait dans tous mes états.

Il y a des gens comme ça. Des gens incroyables avec qui tu ressens un sentiment d'empathie à la seconde où tu les vois.

\- Tu sais qui je suis au moins ?!

Un autre garçon de l'âge de Léo à peu près était retenu par les fils du Duc Nightray.

Ces messiers de la Haute étaient souvent passés dans l'orphelinat.

Je ne les aimais pas vraiment, à vrai dire. À chaque fois que je les voyais, j'avais l'impression qu'ils se moquaient de nous, orphelins sans parents.

Et je savais qu'il se passait quelque chose de louche.

Nous l'avions réalisé moi et Ben. Encore maintenant, pour mettre tout ça au clair nous nous échappions.

Lui et moi n'étions plus si amis que ça, il s'était séparé de moi pour aider les plus petits dans son coin et d'autres petits dans mon coin.

J'essayai de rendre service à Marie.

Et plus ça avançait, plus nous remarquions que quelque chose n'allait pas chez les petits.

Ils n'avaient plus aucun souvenir de leurs parents, disaient qu'ils leur écrivaient des cartes, leur parlaient au téléphone…

Ben, moi et certains anciens autres enfants nous ne comprenions pas.

Les fils du Duc Nightray y étaient-ils pour quelque chose ? Ben m'avait dit que je devais m'éloigner de tout ça, qu'il fallait que j'arrête d'y penser.

\- C'était qui, ce garçon ?

\- Lui ? Je ne sais pas. Je crois que c'était le fils du Duc Nightray. En fait, je m'en fiche.

\- C'est un Nightray ? Il n'a pas l'air très distingué, rigolai-je.

Nous reprenions notre lecture.

~••oOo••~ 

Encore une fois voilà ! x)

Je vous souhaite à tous un très bon vendredi sur ce, et vous dis…

Bye bye ! ~


	5. Chapter 5 : … La remontée l'est aussi

Bonjour tout le monde !

Désolée pour le retard, cette semaine n'a pas été facile du tout, mais je ne vais pas me pencher plus sur ma vie personnelle, parce que je sais que vous voulez vos chapitres ! x)

Donc avec le 6 qui va suivre, ce chapitre est un des derniers, qui va clore l'Arc I !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

~••oOo••~

\- Tu commences à m'énerver !

Le blond cendré n'arrêtait pas de crier à chaque fois qu'il voyait Léo.

Mais je pouvais le comprendre. Ce n'était pas facile de parler avec lui.

Même s'il ne semblait pas souvent avec Léo, il restait tout le temps avec lui, ces derniers temps.

J'avais peur.

J'avais peur qu'on me prenne mon ami.

Encore.

\- Et toi, tu m'énerves déjà à crier comme ça.

Sans vraiment le vouloir, j'avais dit cette phrase devant le blond.

\- Ha ?!

\- Oui, tu cries tellement qu'on t'entend du fond du couloir. Dois-je te rappeler que c'est un orphelinat avec de petits enfants ?

Sans voix, il sembla bouillonner intérieurement.

\- Franchement, vous ne savez pas respecter les nobles… S'énerva-t-il.

\- Avec tes manières, on ne dirait pas que tu es un noble.

Il posa ses yeux sur moi.

\- Écoute-moi ! Je suis Elliot Nightray, parle-moi autrement !

Le fait qu'il me regarde sans ciller me surprit et je fronçai les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi le devrais-je ?!

Alors qu'il s'approchait de moi, j'entendis Léo commencer à jouer au piano.

Nous nous calmions presque instantanément et je fermai les yeux.

Qu'elle était belle, la musique de Léo…

~••oOo••~

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris tout à l'heure ? Me demanda Léo.

Gênée, je gonflai mes joues.

\- Je ne peux pas le voir, ce type. Il s'autoproclame le maitre du monde juste parce qu'il est noble. Attention, je suis un Nightray, laissez-moi passer !

Léo me regarda et je détournai mes yeux.

\- Elliot est certes colérique, mais c'est un bon ami. Il regarde dans les yeux, il ne juge pas. Tu n'es pas obligée de parler avec lui.

\- Tu es en train de dire que je ne suis pas une bonne compagnie ?

Il s'arrêta puis pouffa.

\- Tu es jalouse ?

Je me mis à rougir furieusement, ce qui se voyait beaucoup à cause de ma peau fine.

\- Je… Non ! Bien sûr que non ! C'est juste que… Enfin… Je…

Les larmes me vinrent et décidai de le lui dire franchement.

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre, je ne veux pas perdre mon ami !

Lui aussi sembla surpris et je m'effondrai par terre. Il s'accroupit et leva la main vers main.

\- Tu es…

Je le regardai.

\- … Vraiment une pleurnicharde.

J'éternuai avec violence.

Alors que je le rouspétai, il mit sa main sur ma tête et me la frotta.

\- Moi aussi je suis content d'être ton ami.

C'était la première fois que je voyais ces yeux d'aussi près.

« Ils sont beaux, les yeux de Léo… »

Un noir presque rouge avec lequel réside du doré… Mes yeux étaient fades comparés aux siens.

Depuis ce jour, Léo m'invitait toujours à aller avec lui et Ellio. J'étais souvent dans le fond de la pièce, observant tous les faits de gestes du blond.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui m'inquiétait vraiment.

Les yeux dans le vague, je repensai à tous les rêves que je faisais en ce moment. Je rêvais beaucoup.

De grands cauchemars ou des rêves fades, ou remplis de joie.

Plus le temps avançait, plus les rayons de soleil devenaient de grandes ombres.

\- Tu comptes rester ici longtemps ?

Je relevai la tête pour voir Elliot.

\- Alors, tu viens ?

\- Est-ce que tu connais mon nom ?

\- Nan c'est vrai que–

\- Ariane. Je m'appelle Ariane.

Gêné et surtout énervé qu'on l'est interrompu, il me regarda faire un grand sourire.

\- Alors, Ariane, tu viens ? Me fit Léo, amusé.

\- Oui, j'arrive !

Même si ces rêves me prévenaient d'un événement futur, je voulais que le moment présent soit le meilleur.

~••oOo••~

\- Alors ? On ne sait pas courir ?

Je ralentissais alors, pour bien faire comprendre à mon nouvel ami que je ne tombais pas dans le piège.

Il fronça les sourcils et s'arrêta, les poings sur les hanches. Je suivis le mouvement, ne m'attendant pas à ce geste.

\- Messire aurait quelque chose à faire avec moi ? Fis-je avec une révérence.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça tout le temps ? Demanda-t-il.

Un grand sourire s'épanouit sur mes lèvres. Un sourire sadique et pervers comme j'aimais les faire.

\- Parce que je t'aime, Elliot Nightray.

S'il rougit la seconde suivante, il reprit contenance bien vite –malheureusement me dis-je– et s'exclama :

\- Ne te moque pas de moi !

\- Penses-tu que je suis en train de le faire ?

Mon regard se fit triste. La tête basse, les larmes me venaient facilement aux yeux.

\- Ariane ?!

Les épaules frémirent quelques instants et je le vis se tourner vers Léo, paniqué. J'espérai que mes cheveux cachaient mon sourire hilare et qu'il pensait que mes frémissements de mes épaules étaient dus à des sanglots.

\- Léo… Heu…

Chamboulé, il ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que me secouer comme un prunier. C'en fut trop et j'éclatai de rire.

\- NE TE MOQUE PAS DE MOI ! S'écria-t-il.

Secouée de soubresauts, mon rire se répercuta dans les couloirs, amenant de petites têtes curieuses à aller voir ce qu'il se passait.

\- Tu aurais dû voir ta tête !

Rouge des oreilles jusqu'au nez, il me regardait comme s'il allait me tuer –ce qui était peut-être le cas si Léo n'était pas à ses côtés.

\- Je te jure que je vais…

Je déposai un chaste baiser sur sa joue pour le faire encore plus bouillonner –Dieu que j'adorais faire ça !

\- Tu penses vraiment que je vais tomber amoureuse de toi ? C'est te surestimer !

Il sourit et claqua sa langue contre son palais.

\- Tu ne parlerais pas plutôt pour toi ? Jusque là, je n'ai pas vu beaucoup de prétendants !

Je me figeai. Ha, c'est vrai que vu comme ça…

Encore fière, mais tout de même rouge de honte, je lui fis face et une énième bataille d'orage non existant dans nos yeux éclata.

\- Je suis sûre d'être mariée avant toi, au moins.

\- Tu t'es vu ? Je suis un Nightray, tu perdras.

Je ne notai même pas la remarque sur mon apparence tellement j'étais plongée dans son regard.

Je ne détestais pas Elliot, comme je ne l'adorais pas non plus. Je me disais surtout que Léo était son ami.

L'avais-je déjà qualifié d' _ami_ ? En étais-je déjà à là ?

Jamais je n'avais une conversation pareille. Finalement, je laissais tomber, avec un geste de la main que certaines personnes pourraient appeler désinvolte.

Content de sa soi-disant victoire, il partit devant alors que je répétais le mot _ami_ dans la tête.

 _« C'est un noble »,_ me rappelait la petite voix dans ma tête.

Je sais.

~••oOo••~

Voilà !

Promis, la prochaine fois je serais à l'heure, c'est juste que là je n'ai pas pu poster avant maintenant ! x)

J'espère qu'Ariane vous plait toujours autant, qu'il n'y a pas trop d'OOC (ce ne sont pas mes personnages donc on ne sait jamais) et que vous suivez toujours l'histoire !

N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews aussi ! °^°

À dans deux semaines ! x)

Bye ! ~


	6. Chapter 6 : Épilogue d'une histoire

Hello !

Voilà le deuxième chapitre !

~••oOo••~

Plusieurs semaines qu'Elliot venait au moins une fois par semaine nous voir.

J'avais appris à l'apprécier comme j'appréciais Léo. J'avais du mal avec le fait qu'il était noble, mais plus jours passaient et plus je faisais fi de ce « défaut ». Mon bigleux nous voyait d'ailleurs nous battre à propos de choses sans importance mais ça me faisait du bien. Elliot avait du répondant, même s'il s'énervait facilement et que parfois ça donnait lieu à des débats plus physiques.

Je ne voulais pas que mes amis voient mes tracas.

Mes rêves se faisaient de plus en plus longs, noirs, quotidiens.

Et puis, même Ben semblait avoir perdu la tête. Je pense qu'être avec des enfants qui sont persuadés de ne pas être amnésique devait le toucher aussi.

~••oOo••~

\- Hey, deviens mon valet.

\- Quoi ? Non, pas question.

En train de lire mon livre, je voyais Elliot tirer une tronche de douze mille kilomètres de long qui me fit piquer un fou rire.

\- Ne rigole pas toi ! Aboya-t-il à mon attention.

\- Même si… J'accepte !

Je regardai Léo tendre sa main.

Elliot, avec un sourire, la serra.

Je sortis en courant de la pièce.

Quelque part, je savais que ça arriverait. Que Léo s'en irait. C'est l'impression que m'avait donnée Elliot dès le départ. C'est pourquoi je ne voulais pas qu'il devienne notre ami, c'est vrai. Comment avais-je pu oublier ?

Mais… Mais je ne voulais pas. Léo était mon seul ami. Léo devait rester avec moi…

Je n'ai personne et… Si Elliot ne vient plus voir Léo… Il n'ira plus me voir !

Non non non non non non non.

Non non non non non non non.

Non non non non non non non.

Non non non non non non non.

Non non non non non non non.

Non non non non non non non.

Non non non non non non non.

Je ne veux pas !

Ne me laissez pas seule !

Ne partez pas !

Je ne veux pas…

~••oOo••~

\- Hey.

Je ne répondais pas.

\- Hey, Ariane.

Toujours pas.

\- Ç'fait une s'maine qu't'es là-d'dans.

\- Je sais, Ben.

~••oOo••~

\- Maintenant ça fait deux semaines. Qu'est-ce que t'il t'arrive ?

\- Rien, Léo.

\- Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas.

Je rigole.

\- Des mauvais rêves.

Il reste silencieux.

C'était vrai. Ce n'était pas comme si je voulais faire la fille malheureuse. Non, c'est vrai. Je le jure.

Peut-être qu'au fond, j'attends juste qu'on me trouve ? Alors pourquoi la présence de Léo et Ben ne me suffit pas ? Suis-je égoïste à ce point ?

Les questions tournent dans ma tête sous la forme d'une tornade, une sorte de cataclysme mental qui me dévorait entre mes chairs.

Le doute s'installait en moi et approchait en même temps que mes rêves se faisaient plus propres.

Je ne voulais pas attirer l'attention sur moi, je voulais juste être seule. N'est-ce pas ?

Le temps de la remise en question était venu, cependant je ne voulais pas le voir. Non, ça m'était impossible.

Alors, toutes mes pensées devinrent noires.

 _Je ne dois pas exister._

 _Pourquoi je vis ?_

 _Je dois ennuyer tout le monde._

 _Je n'ai pas ma place en ce monde._

 _Pourquoi suis-je née ?_

 _Je suis sûre que le monde serait mieux sans moi._

 **Je n'aurais jamais dû naître…**

\- Au secours, au secours ! Des enfants se sont enfuis !

\- Léo !

J'avais reconnu la voix d'Elliot.

Elliot était ici ?

Mais… où allaient-ils ?

Tout était dangereux à Sablier. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils y aillent !

J'ouvrai la porte à la volée et me précipitai pieds nus dehors.

Marie, s'il te plait, fais en sorte qu'ils soient saufs !

~••oOo••~

\- Léo ! Elliot ! Hurlai-je dans le noir profond.

Je répétai les mêmes noms, encore et encore, ma voix me criait d'arrêter, mais je continuai.

\- Elliot ! Léo ! Où êtes-vous ?!

Puis, alors que je sentais que mes dernières forces s'en allaient, que j'allais m'écrouler par terre, je sentis une main prendre mon épaule.

\- Ariane ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le visage d'Elliot me vint comme un soleil et je l'enlaçai.

\- J'ai eu si peeeeeeur ! Pleurai-je comme une enfant.

Léo souriait, tandis que le blond ne savait plus où se mettre.

J'étais vivante.

Ils étaient vivants.

 _Heureusement que je suis en vie…_

\- Mais… Arrête de pleurnicher !

Je reçus un coup magistral sur la tête de la part du blond.

Un dernier reniflement et je le toisai en boudant.

\- Est-ce comme ça que doit se comporter le valet d'un Nightray ?

Surprise, je ne compris pas tout de suite quand il me sourit.

Le bonheur m'arriva comme un vent d'été, à la fois rafraichissant et chaud. Si je n'avais ressenti cette douceur qu'une seule fois dans mes rêves, je la sentais réelle maintenant.

Au fond de moi, elle me faisait terriblement peur.

\- Léo serait perdu sans toi !

Ce dernier lui donna un coup sur la tête, comme celui que je venais de me prendre.

Je souriais.

\- **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !**

Un cri déchirant vint fendre l'espace et d'un geste nous nous précipitions vers son origine. Nous découvrîmes deux enfants, gisants dans leur sang. Je prenais mon menton d'une main et mon nez de l'autre et m'approchai d'eux.

\- Attention !

Elliot me poussa et dans un grand bruit, je tombai par terre, me tapant la tête contre une pierre.

\- Léo !

Sur le côté, je pouvais percevoir Elliot se dirigeant vers son ami alors que ma vue était floue. Je me relevai difficilement, tous sons étant difficilement compréhensibles.

La première image nette qui me parvint fut un Léo accroupit devant le corps d'Elliot.

Hein ? Elliot ?

Un liquide rouge me bloqua la vue et je me relevai pour aller voir Léo.

\- Léo… ? Je demandai, hagarde.

Il prit peur et ses mèches volèrent dans ma direction.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe… ?

Encore une fois, une force me mit à terre et pour la première fois de ma vie, je m'évanouissais.

~••oOo••~

Voici la fin de l'Arc I !

Il était temps qu'on passe au deuxième, qui va être plus sombre et plus détaillé ! Beaucoup d'informations sur Ariane vont venir, ne vous en faites pas ! ;)

Sur ce !

Bye ! ~


	7. Chapter 1 Arc 2 : Adolescence noble

Je vais vous dire une chose : DÉSOLÉE ! T_T

J'ai complètement oublié, et c'est aujourd'hui alors que mon amie poste aussi que je me suis rappelée : MERDE !

Du coup je poste maintenant ! T_T Et je posterai le prochain dans une semaine, pour la peine !

Juste avant, je vais répondre aux reviews !

Heaven-Sama : Et pourtant, toutes les fins se termineront de cette façon ! u_ù Merci ! xD Tu verras bien comment leur relation va changer, mais en tout notre Ariane doit avancer pour ça, elle est trop coincée, et l'autre aussi ! (Pardon Elliot !)

Tsuki-chan : Mes fins seront toujours comme ça ! :D Désolée, tu as dû attendre trois semaines… ^^' Merci beaucoup, et il va en avoir d'autres, des réactions épiques ! (Avec Elliot et Léo, faut dire !)

Voilà donc que s'ouvre l'Arc 2, et comme promis avec lui des chapitres plus longs ! (vous avez de la chance ! x))

Je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse lire !

 **Arc 2 : Adolescence chez les Nightray**

Chapitre 1 : 

Ça avait été dur pour Léo de devenir le valet d'Elliot. Très dur. Mais je pense que, dans mon cas, ce sera impossible.

D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas. Je sais que le père d'Elliot ne voulait pas que Léo devienne le valet de son fils (surement car c'est un orphelin) et maintenant, il acceptait à la seconde suivante.

Et moi, plus je grandissais, plus mes rêves me poursuivaient.

~••oOo••~

 _Dans ses bras, une petite fille._

 _Cette petite fille est seule, trop seule._

 _Son chat s'échappe._

 _« Qui es-tu ? »_

 _Ariane a toujours voulu connaître la fin de ce rêve. Sauf que son paysage d'arbre fous du vent zappait pour du rouge partout, du rouge qui crevait les yeux, les siens, le rouge qui lui faisait honte, ce rouge qui recouvrait les cadavres par dizaines qu'elle voyait sur le sol._

 _« Où êtes-vous ? »_

Je me réveillais. Ha, c'est vrai. Je ne pleurais plus en ouvrant les yeux.

Doucement, je me levai. J'étais une sale gosse, une enfant qui ne respectait pas les obligations et sur ce, je me réveillais avant la cloche et disparaissais pour les cours pour réapparaitre le soir.

Léo et moi, on était comme ça. Et plus encore quand nous sommes devenus amis.

Pas besoin de longs discours entre nous. Avec Elliot non plus, cela dit. Mais moi et Léo, un livre à la main, devenions muets, et, ironiquement, très sarcastiques.

Avec Elliot, c'était différent. Même s'il m'énervait, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de l'aimer. On se disputait souvent, se tapant à l'ironie et au sarcasme, et ainsi des conversations entières basées sur du tac-au-tac passaient. Souvent, il me calmait, et j'eus l'impression que je lui faisais le même effet.

Même si je l'agaçais, parfois, par mes excès de dynamisme –car cela m'arrivait, je pense qu'il me considérait comme l'une de ses amies.

Cette relation me faisait du bien.

\- Mademoiselle Ariane ?

Alors que j'allais rejoindre Léo dans notre sanctuaire, un grand homme vint à ma rencontre. Les mèches devant mes yeux les cachaient, et grâce à ces vêtements et pour l'avoir vu plusieurs fois en compagnie d'Elliot, je devinai qu'il s'agissait du frère aîné Nightray.

\- Que puis-je pour vous ? m'inclinai-je sans trop en faire –du moins je l'espérais.

\- Mon frère s'est enfui. Vous ne l'auriez pas aperçu ?

Je penchai ma tête, dévoilant mes yeux et répondis :

\- Non, désolée Monsieur.

Il parut surpris et bientôt son autre frère –Ernest il me semblait– arriva, le sourire aux lèvres et m'aborda gentiment :

\- Ha petite, tu es souvent avec Elliot toi ! Tu ne saurais pas où il se trouve ?

Agacée qu'on me parle de la sorte j'allais répliquer quand l'aîné me devança :

\- Tu es la fillette dont Elliot nous a parlé, c'est ça ? Il nous dit qu'il te veut comme valet, toi aussi.

Alors pour les défier, fière, je remontais la tête, les regardant dans les yeux et rétorquai avec force mais politesse :

\- Oui, je m'appelle Ariane.

Puis, dans une révérence, je leur souris et leur demandai, à mon tour :

\- Puis-je vous être utile autrement ?

Les deux frères semblèrent surpris, encore une fois. Je pensai leur avoir cloué le bec mais Ernest lâcha :

\- Ton œil est rouge.

Ne voulant pas me montrer faible, je baissai la main qui allait d'elle-même à mon œil.

\- Oui, Monsieur.

\- Et tes cheveux sont blancs.

\- Blonds, Monsieur, si je puis vous reprendre.

\- Et tu as une tache de naissance sur la clavicule gauche.

Cette seule phrase dite par l'aîné plutôt silencieux m'avait faite rougir sans que je le veuille. Ça m'étonnait qu'il l'ait remarqué alors que je ne la montrais jamais, ni ne la cachait. À vrai dire, je m'en fichais assez, personne ne me faisait de remarques mais, moi-même ne savais pas d'où venait cette tâche.

\- Sauf votre respect, c'est plutôt normal d'avoir une tâche de naissance, Monsieur.

Claude resta muet et fit chemin arrière.

\- Merci de ton aide, jeune fille ! Me remercia Ernest.

Je lui fis un signe de la tête qui lui suffit amplement et, plongée dans mes esprits, je n'entendis pas derrière moi des bruits de pas.

\- 'Bin 'Riane, qu'est-ce 'tu fous ici ? J'croyais qu't'étais avec tes pot', lô… Comment qu's'appellent d'jà ? Léon et Elbio ?

\- Tu m'as fait peur, Ben. Et ils s'appellent Léo et Elliot, rigolai-je.

\- Comment j'fais pour les r'tenir, ils sont trop d'fficile !

\- Utilise ton cerveau inexistant.

\- T'd'viens violente, t'sais ?

\- Le suis-je devenue ou l'étais-je déjà ?

\- À voir. J'dis qu'z'ont une mauvaise influence sur tô, ces types.

\- Cause toujours… Soupirai-je.

\- Tu t'amuses, à ce que je vois.

Léo et Elliot nous faisaient face en marchant.

\- Bonjour Léo, Elliot ! Fis-je, pleine d'entrain.

\- B'jour. Dit plus platoniquement Ben.

\- Bonjour O' Marcell.

Ben, lui, était trop occupé à toiser Elliot pour faire un quelconque signe.

\- Ben ?

\- Quô ?

\- Tu voulais me parler ?

J'avais essayé de détourner son attention, ce qui marcha plutôt bien.

\- Ouais, j'voulais t'parler des p'tits.

Ma bonne humeur s'en alla d'un coup.

\- T'sais la dernière fô qu's'est barrés ?

\- Oui ?

Je jetais de temps à autres des regards discrets à mes autres amis qui discutaient, eux aussi, attendant patiemment la fin de notre conversation.

\- J'voulais pas t'le dire t'suite mais… Y'a des trucs zarbs ici. J'te jure. Les enfants d'viennent fous, finit-il tout bas.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

\- Ben, est-ce que tu te souviens depuis quand ça leur fait ça ?

\- D'puis un peu 'vant qu'Marie… 'Fin… T'vois quô.

\- Tu penses que les deux évènements sont liés ?

\- …

\- Ben. Il faut que tu le reconnaisses.

\- J'pas envie d'r'connaître sa mort.

\- Il le faudra pourtant.

Il me lança un regard noir.

\- C'ça. Reste lô, avec tes soi-disant amis, t'pose pas d'questions, M'rie est morte mais c'tout. Pô grave.

\- C'est pas ça, Ben. Il faut juste que tu te dises que…

\- ELLE N'EST PAS MORTE !

\- C'EST POURTANT TOI QUI ME L'AS DIT !

Il m'agrippa par le col et j'eus le coup de poing le plus fort et plus significatif que je n'ai jamais eu.

\- Elle m'a parlé. Au téléphone. C'EST TOI QUI NE VEUX PAS VOIR !

Il s'embrouillait dans ses propos, ils étaient incompréhensibles, et lui énervé, perdu, il lui fallait du temps.

Il devenait comme les enfants.

\- BEN, ÉCOUTE-MOI ! Fis-je en me redressant.

\- NON !

Un autre coup dans les côtes me mit à terre et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Elliot arriva pour l'arrêter.

\- Ça va, Ariane ? Me demanda doucement Léo, à mes côtés.

\- Hum… Chuchotai-je en hochant de la tête.

\- LÂCHE-MOI TOI ! SALE GOSSE DE RICHE ! TU COMPRENDS RIEN, VIENS PAS TE MÊLER DES AFFAIRES DES AUTRES !

Le blond, qui détestait qu'on le traite de la sorte, allait répliquer mais je le fis à sa place :

\- C'EST TOI QUI DEVRAIS LE LAISSER ! TU LE DÉTESTES CAR C'EST UN NIGHTRAY ?! TU N'ES RIEN QU'UN JALOUX !

Ces paroles venaient d'un de mes nombreux conflits intérieurs. J'avais eu le courage de faire la leçon à quelqu'un sans me prendre en compte, ce qui me mit les larmes aux yeux.

Sans qu'Elliot ni Léo ne puissent rien y faire, nous nous retrouvions, moi et Ben, par terre tous deux, nous assaillant de coups plus forts les uns que les autres.

On l'avait déjà fait, se battre. Je suis bonne à manier le bâton et les poings. Mais de là à pouvoir battre Ben…

\- TU VEUX DÉFENDRE TON POTE ?! ILS SAVENT PAS SE BATTRE C'EST ÇA ! COMME CE BIGLEUX LÀ, JUSTE BON À POSER DANS UN COIN !

Mais ce qu'il avait fait était impardonnable.

\- N'INSULTE PAS MES AMIS AUSSI IMPUDÉMENT ! Hurlai-je en envoyant une nouvelle salve de coups qui ne dut pas lui faire grand chose, étant donné ses 1m80 à 14 ans et ses bons 75 kilos de muscles.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ! Gronda une grosse voix.

Une _none_ , accompagnée des deux autres frères Nightray, s'approchait à grands pas de nous, alors que nous deux, paniqués par cette marâtre, commencions à nous enfuir.

Malheureusement, Ben avait tapé dans ma jambe et je la sentais me lancer.

\- Je peux savoir, jeune fille, ce que vous faisiez ?

Après avoir été tirée par l'oreille vers l'arrière, elle essaya de me redresser avant qu'Elliot n'intervienne, étrangement calme :

\- Elle s'est blessée à la jambe, Madame, si…

\- Elle s'est battue et sera punie de toute façon, Jeune Maitre. Je dois faire en sorte de faire régner l'ordre en ces lieux, et je…

\- Non, pas besoin de la punir.

Ernest et Claude souriaient à leur frère.

\- Comme Léo, nous allons faire entrer cette petite à notre service. Elliot, viens, nous te cherchions depuis un certain temps déjà.

Le blond ne savait plus où regarder et, finalement, avec un regard mi-dédaigneux mi-désolé, il nous laissa, la _Dame_ , Léo et moi.

~••oOo••~

\- Je crois qu'il t'en veut, commença Léo.

\- Tu penses ? Pourquoi m'en voudrait-il ?

\- Tu t'es battue pour lui.

\- Je me suis battue pour toi aussi.

\- Elliot n'aime pas les personnes qui se blessent pour les autres.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ces personnes blessent par leur sacrifice.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Elliot ne veut pas qu'on se batte pour lui, il veut qu'on vive pour lui.

 _Si seulement j'avais répété cette phrase à Léo ce jour là…_

\- Et en plus, il a été secouru par une femme, imagine un peu sa honte !

\- … Désolée.

\- Moi, je te remercie. Merci d'avoir pris notre défense.

\- Mais… j'ai perdu Ben.

\- Était-il vraiment ton ami ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors va…

\- Il l'était. Ce n'est plus Ben.

Sans trop me comprendre, Léo hocha la tête.

\- Tu arriveras à survivre là-dedans ? Je vais devoir repartir si je ne veux pas être remarqué.

\- Vas-y, ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

\- D'accord.

Et le brun s'en alla comme il l'avait dit.

La chambre est grande.

Grande, noire.

Noire.

Profondes, insondables ténèbres dans lesquelles on voulait me voir pourrir.

La chambre est fermée.

Fermée, noire.

Noire.

La solitude me ronge doucement.

Cette solitude me parle, me chuchotant qu'elle veut m'enfoncer dans ces ténèbres.

Tu n'as aucune échappatoire.

Tu es faite.

Tu es morte.

Tu ne peux pas fuir.

On va venir te chercher.

Tu ne peux pas te cacher.

Comment partir ?

~••oOo••~

Je respire.

J'essaie.

Ma respiration varie dangereusement.

Mon cœur. Mon cœur ne m'obéit plus.

S'il se calme, il s'arrêtera.

Vis. Vis. Vis. Vis. Vis.

Vis. Vis. Vis. Vis. Vis.

Vis. Vis. Vis. Vis. Vis.

Vis. Vis. Vis. Vis. Vis.

Vis. Vis. Vis. Vis. Vis.

Jusqu'à ton dernier souffle.

 _\- Papa ! Papa ! Où elle est maman ?_

 _\- TA GUEULE ! ELLE TRAVAILLE, D'ACCORD ?_

 _La petite fille pleure._

 _On la laissa seule, dans cette pièce._

 _\- S'il vous plait, enfermez-la… Rien que de la voir me rappelle Iris…_

 _\- Papa ! Papa ! Où elle est maman ?_

 _\- FERME-LA, MONSTRE ! VA CREVER !_

 _\- Je croyais qu'elle était au travail…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _\- Oui, c'est vrai, elle est au travail. Elle va bientôt revenir, ne t'inquiète pas._

 ** _Mais la personne qu'il rassurait, qui était-ce ?_**

Un long hurlement me prend.

Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non.

Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non.

Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non.

Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non.

Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non.

Une crise.

Une crise me prend ?

Le noir devient du blanc sans pouvoir le comprendre.

Laissez-moi ! Laissez-moi !

Laisse-moi papa…

Mon hurlement devient un chuchotement.

Des chuchotements, répétés en boucle comme une douce musique.

\- Les fleurs éclosent doucement…

Des pas, des voix que je n'entends pas.

Que je ne veux pas entendre.

\- Le vent souffle doucement…

Je crois percevoir mon nom, quel nom ? Le mien ? Celui de quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Le vent détache les fleurs tout doucement…

De quoi dois-je me souvenir ? À qui dois-je faire confiance ?

Les larmes coulent et les chuchotements ne sont plus que des suppliques pleurées.

\- Les seules fleurs restantes sont la rose et l'iris…

Je n'entends plus rien mais je crois que ce sont mes mains sur mes oreilles qui m'empêchent d'écouter.

\- Fleurs dénies par Dieu, seules elles survivront…

La lumière devient noire, et je hurle la fin de ma chanson, de la douce mélodie qui m'a bercée tant de fois.

\- L'iris le bien la rose le mal !

\- Ariane !

Je lève les yeux. Je sens mes doigts poisseux. Ariane ?

\- Ariane, ça va ?

\- Ari… ane ?

\- C'est bon maintenant, tout va bien.

\- Léo…

\- Donnes-moi tes mains.

Je le fais sans réfléchir. Il les inspecte, mes bras avec.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait…

Il se tourne vers moi et je le sens surpris.

\- Que regardes-tu comme ça, Ariane ?

Mes yeux trouvent les siens.

\- La poussière dorée qui scintille…

\- Mademoiselle ?

Ernest se tenait devant moi, et son expression me parut plus hypocrite que jamais.

\- Mademoiselle, je vais vous amener au manoir Nightray.

Mes yeux vagues l'effleurèrent mais le visage de Léo me calmait plus que le sourire forcé de ce noble ne me dégoûtait.

\- Elliot vous y attend, ainsi que notre père à qui vous serez présentée. Bientôt, vous entrerez au service de mon frère.

Quelque chose me heurta dans sa phrase.

Je pourrai être avec Elliot et Léo… ?

\- Léo est venu ici pour vous ramener, allons-y. Réussirez-vous à vous lever ?

… Léo… ?

Ha.

Ce _type_ devant moi.

Mais, qui était cet homme… ?

Ha.

Ernest Nightray.

Léo… Léo.

Ha oui, Léo.

\- Oui… Merci…

Mes jambes agirent toutes seules, et sous les regards de mon ami et du noble, mon expression devint glaciale.

\- Allons-y, fis-je.

~••oOo••~

\- Quel est ton nom ?

\- Ariane, monsieur.

\- N'as-tu pas de nom de famille ?

Je secouai la tête.

\- Je l'ai oublié depuis longtemps.

Dans une position professionnelle, il mit ses mains sous son menton.

\- Vous allez maintenant entrer au service de mon plus jeune fils, Elliot.

\- J'essaierai de faire de mon mieux.

\- Ernest et Claude vous ont vu vous battre. Il paraît que c'est une discipline dans laquelle vous exceller.

 _Si c'est un compliment, ne prenez pas ce ton si ironique et dédaigneux._

\- Vous aurez bientôt des cours d'escrime. Vous devrez protéger Elliot au péril de votre vie.

Mon œil rouge s'accroche aux siens et je signe mon contrat :

\- Même sans être son valet, je l'aurai protégé quoiqu'il m'en coûte.

Il parut satisfait et m'offrit sa main.

\- Bienvenue, miss Ariane.

\- Merci à vous, messire Nightray.

~••oOo••~

\- Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?

J'enlevai mon haut puis me tournai vers Léo. Ma nudité ne l'impressionnant pas le moins du monde, je lui répondis de la manière la plus franche que je pouvais faire :

\- Je déteste le Duc Nightray.

Léo rigola.

\- Est-ce que c'est parce que tu vas devoir porter ces vêtements ?

Mon rire se fit attendre quelques secondes puis nous explosions de rire sans trop savoir pourquoi.

\- Oui, entre autre.

\- Tu as déjà de la chance de ne pas avoir à porter la tenue d'Echo.

\- Echo ?

\- Oui, le valet de Vincent, le frère adoptif d'Elliot.

\- Oui, c'est déjà bien. Même si je ne suis pas sûre de survivre dans ce vêtement.

\- Tu es ravissante.

\- Attend un peu que je l'aie mis ! Rigolai-je.

\- Je te le dis maintenant parce qu'avec ce vêtement tu seras moche.

\- … Merci, vraiment, de ton soutien.

Avec un grand sourire, il s'approcha de moi et m'aida à boutonner la nouvelle chemise qu'on m'avait remise.

\- Où est Elliot, demandai-je alors.

\- Il est avec son père.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Le Duc Nightray devait lui parler.

\- J'espère que mon arrivée ici ne va pas lui porter préjudice…

\- Ça ne devrait pas. Après tout, tu vas protéger son fils.

\- Oui mais…

\- Et tu sais bien te comporter en société.

Je le regardai avec de grands yeux.

\- Pardon ?

À lui de se lever les yeux vers moi.

\- Tu ne l'avais pas remarqué ?

\- … Non.

\- Tu as surement été élevée dans une maison assez riche. Tout du moins, tu dois avoir eu une certaine éducation pour atteindre ce niveau d'étiquette. La preuve est que tu sais lire, contrairement à beaucoup d'enfant d'ici.

\- Il est vrai que je ne me souviens de rien avant mon arrivée à St. Morgane…

\- Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé.

\- Je n'aime pas en parler. Toi non plus. C'est pour ça qu'on ne s'est jamais rien dit, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Hum…

Cela faisait déjà quelques instants qu'il avait terminé les boutons et s'occupait maintenant du laçage dans mon dos.

\- Est-ce que… Commença-t-il.

\- Je t'écoute, lui dis-je, coupant court à son hésitation.

Il me sourit derrière mon épaule pendant que je remontai mes grandes chaussettes.

\- Non rien ! Assura-t-il.

Je ne le forçai pas, sachant qu'il ne me répondrait, de toute façon, pas.

\- Je suis contente.

\- De quoi ?

\- D'être au service d'Elliot.

\- Ha, c'est vrai que tu n'as pas d'amis, toi.

\- Tu peux parler !

\- Le fait est que moi j'assume.

Je soupirai. Léo avait toujours le dernier mot.

Elliot était devant moi, mais paraissait soucieux.

\- Tu n'es donc pas heureux d'apprendre la nouvelle ?

Un sourire apparu enfin sur son visage et il me tendit la main.

\- Bienvenue chez les Nightray, Ariane.

Cette phrase qui était semblable à celle dite par son père sonnait d'une façon terriblement différente.

\- C'est un honneur que vous me faites, sire Nightray.

Il grimaça et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je préférais Elliot.

Son air mi gêné mi en colère me fit rigoler et bientôt Léo et moi le taquinions.

Mais, qu'est-ce qui faisait peur à Elliot comme ça ? Pourquoi m'avait-il regardé de la sorte ?

De ce regard de pitié, de dégoût, qui n'avait duré qu'une seconde.

Le même regard que me portait son frère Ernest.

~••oOo••~

Voilà ! :3

Je sais que vous adorez mes fins, du coup je les laisse ! 8'D

Les chapitres sont plus longs, ça vous plait ?

En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! :3 Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine (sans faute !) et…

Bye bye ~


	8. Chapter 2 Arc 2 : Le vrai commencement

Voilààà ! :3 Je suis à l'heure, Nya !

Revieeeeeews !

Heaven-sama : J'adoooore faire des fins comme ça ! :D J'en ferai encore plein !

BellyBarma : Bonjour petite madame ! :3 Merci beaucoup, et Ariane te remercie aussi ! x) (-comment ça ? -fais pas ta timiiiiiide ! -…) Il y a une explication au regard d'Elliot, ne t'en fais pas, et tu vas voir pourquoi après ! (enfin, ce sera dans assez longtemps en fait x))

Tsuki-chan : Merci T_T Je suis désolée pour le retard, vraiment, j'ai pas vu le temps passer ! Tu vas voir, Ariane… Ariane et le service ça fait deux ! x) (moi non plus, je le déteste pour ce qu'il a fait à ces enfants et à sa femme. C'est vraiment horrible…)

Comme je n'ai pas grand chose à ajouter, je vous donne le chapitre fissa ! x)

~••oOo••~

Chapitre 2 :

\- Ariane, tu viens ? M'appela Elliot.

\- Où allons-nous ?

\- A Pandora. Répondit Léo qui rentrait dans le carrosse après moi.

\- Pandora… ?

\- Une organisation, lança Elliot.

\- Et pourquoi y allons-nous ?

Léo eut un petit rire que je ne compris que quand Elliot lui gronda de se taire.

\- Je vais pouvoir voir Elliot dans une position embarrassante ?

Mon binoclard se tourna vers moi, tous sourires :

\- Ne dis rien, Léo ! L'arrêta Elliot.

\- Oui, tu as raison Elliot, c'est mieux de lui garder la surprise.

Le blond devint pivoine.

\- Chaque mois depuis qu'il est petit, Elliot vient voir son idole à Pandora.

\- Ce n'est pas mon idole, je l'admire, c'est tout !

\- Et qui est cet homme, coupai-je.

\- Xerxes Break, le plus grand bretteur de tous les temps… ! Répondit le blond cendré avec enthousiasme.

\- Ha oui, c'est son idole, lâchai-je.

\- N'est-ce pas ? Rajouta Léo.

\- Vos gueules vous deux !

\- Il est comment, ce Break ? Continua-je.

\- Tu verras quand tu le verras, fit Léo, amusé d'Elliot qui croisait les bras avec une moue boudeuse.

\- Merci Léo, quelle preuve de bon sens tu fais ! M'exclamai-je.

\- De rien, répondit-il avec son flegme habituel.

Rien que de voir sa tête me donnait envie de le frapper.

~••oOo••~

\- Nous sommes arrivés.

Pandora était une grande bâtisse qui semblait ancienne. Beaucoup de personnes, des hommes, allaient et sortaient, toujours élégants, de ce bâtiment de pierres.

Je le trouvais assez familier, il dégageait une sensation de chaleur quoiqu'il fût d'apparence froide.

Mes bottes lacées avec soin se posèrent sur la terre et j'eus beaucoup de mal à avancer un pas après l'autre, trop occupée à fixer ma jupe qui pourrait se salir ou me gêner à tous moments.

Je détestais vraiment les jupes, robes et autres bas, cages ou corsets.

Donnez-moi un pantalon et un haut de laine, s'il vous plait.

Laissez-moi être un garçon.

Abandonnant finalement mon chaperon dont les pans grattaient de toute façon le sol, on nous permit d'entrer, avant que le garde ne s'arrête sur moi.

\- Elle est avec moi, informa Elliot de sa voix de noble qu'il n'utilisait que rarement.

Comme toujours, j'avais caché mes yeux sous ma frange et ma capuche.

\- … Bien, messire Nightray.

Je devais surement paraître suspecte, cachée ainsi sous mes vêtements, un uniforme assez court de valet sur moi.

Comme Léo me l'avait dit, mes vêtements n'avaient rien à envier à ceux d'une certaine Echo, et il m'avait décrit, même dessiné (de son dessin patte de mouche) l'uniforme en question et je devais bien admettre que ces vêtements m'auraient embarrassée.

Je regardai alors sur mes côtés, la tête à demi relevée pour m'extasier devant les murs, devant les gens, devant les portes…

Cet univers semblait être le mien.

Voulant m'avancer un peu plus, voulant voir plus loin, je rentrai accidentellement mais surtout maladroitement dans quelqu'un.

\- Excusez-moi ! M'excusai-je rapidement.

\- Ne baissez pas la tête, c'est en partie de ma faute après tout…

Je relevai alors la tête pour voir un grand brun aux cheveux coupés courts, des lunettes qu'il relevait et un sourire avenant. Il serra entre ses bras un paquet de feuilles qui s'échappèrent lorsqu'il vit mes yeux.

\- Ha, désolée… M'excusai-je encore une fois en ramassant ses affaires.

\- Ne vous en faites pas…

Je pense qu'on devait ressembler à deux sots comme ça, à nous excuser à tord et à travers l'un à l'autre.

\- Monsieur Reim ?

Elliot était venu vers nous, accompagné de Léo qui regardait la scène avec surprise.

\- Ha, messire Nightray !

Ledit Nightray me jaugea quelques instants avant de soupirer.

\- Tu ne fais que des bêtises n'est-ce pas ? Se moqua-t-il.

Offusquée, je ramassai les papiers le plus vite possible avant de les rendre à ce Reim.

\- Encore désolée pour vous avoir bousculé, Monsieur.

\- Vous avez bien récolté toutes ces feuilles pour moi, c'est donc oublié.

J'inclinai la tête avant de m'en aller rapidement, suivie de Léo. Nous entendîmes les deux autres parler un instant puis Elliot revient sous nos regards.

\- Une connaissance ? Demandai-je.

\- Un grand ami de Xerxes Break, je dois dire que c'est un de mes modèles.

\- C'est… c'est un noble ? Je l'ai bousculé je… J'aurai des problèmes ?

Les yeux du blond et du brun se mêlèrent une seconde puis ils se tournèrent vers moi.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, monsieur Reim n'est que le valet du duc Barma.

\- Le Duc Barma… ?

Elliot sourit narquoisement et je sentis qu'il allait encore une fois se moquer de ma personne inculte.

\- La famille Barma est l'une des 4 familles ducales, les plus grandes familles, les plus puissantes.

Mon sang ne passait plus à mon cerveau.

\- Et la famille Nightray en fait partie.

Je crois que je vais mourir ici.

\- Je… Je suis dans une famille aussi puissante ?!

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

Reprenant mon calme par une grande inspiration, je repris l'allure d'Elliot. Après tout, j'étais son valet.

…

Alors comment avais-je pour me perdre ?

Oui, Pandora est un grand bâtiment, mais comment avais-je pu perdre Elliot et Léo ?

Ha, oui.

Le chat.

Mon faible pour les chats me perdra toujours.

Je l'avais suivi et me trouvai maintenant dans une grande cour, où quelques têtes intéressées se dressaient pour me voir.

L'herbe était verte, les fleurs écloses et tout semblait parfait.

Tout, mis à part l'ignorance ou les remarques des personnes autour de moi.

Ces bruitages, je les entendais à chaque fois que j'allais quelque part. A vrai dire, je m'étais habituée à être avec des gens qui ne me jugent pas, Ben, Léo, Elliot, Marie. Des personnes qui me faisaient oublier que d'autres personnages grotesques existaient sur Terre.

Renforçant ma poigne sur ma capuche, me mordant la lèvre, je n'entendis pas la personne venir vers moi pour me glisser près de l'oreille :

\- Hé bien, miss, que faites-vous ? Perdue ?

Je relevai les yeux en sursautant, sur les gardes, et regardai l'homme –à la voix– qui m'avait réveillée de mes réflexions.

Il prit mon grand chaperon et le releva d'un coup, le faisant tomber à mes pieds, découvrant mes yeux, mes cheveux et mes vêtements.

D'abord au regard méfiant, il parut surpris et quand je me tournai vers lui, je plongeais mes yeux dans son iris rouge sanglant.

Comme le mien.

Il me jaugea, passant d'un œil à l'autre alors que je contenais mes larmes.

Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir les yeux rouges ? D'autres enfants maudits comme moi existent ?

Je pensais être étrange, être seule au monde et voilà qu'apparaît un homme qui me ressemble.

Je ne suis plus différente.

Dans un élan, je me propulsai vers l'avant pour le prendre dans mes bras. Alors que j'enroulai mes mains entre elles, une exclamation surgit :

\- Ha ! Trouvé ! Xerxes Break !

Reconnaissant la voix, je me crispai puis, aussi vite que je l'avais pris dans mes bras, je faisais marche arrière et me tenais droite, prête à accueillir les piques de Léo.

\- Ariane ? Que fais-tu ici ?

Finalement, ce dernier ne fit que me fixer quand Elliot me posa cette question. Il n'avait, de toute évidence, pas remarqué mon étreinte, et l'homme, lui, semblait très peu content. Il passa outre mon geste envers lui pour parler à Elliot :

\- Vous êtes encore venu ? Je commence à croire que vous êtes tombé amoureux de moi !

Son jeu d'acteur ajouté à ses gestes exagérés me donnait une image peu fière de sa personne et pourtant je ne pouvais pas cesser de l'apprécier pour ce qu'il était.

Même si je ne connaissais rien de lui, le voir m'avait enlevée des années de solitude.

\- Xerxes Break, je te défie !

Je soupirai. Si ce Monsieur Break le toisait avec ce dégoût, c'est qu'Elliot se faisait très insistant.

\- Pas maintenant…

\- Tu te moques de moi ?!

Xerxes Break sourit, noir, et lâcha :

\- Prendre ton duel au sérieux serait une blague.

Je retins un rire que je bloquais avec ma main. Cet homme était si sûr de lui et était tellement ennuyé… Cette phrase me faisait plus que rire.

Je voyais Elliot, rouge, commencer à s'énerver, et finalement ma seule main ne fut pas assez, aussi ajoutai-je la deuxième.

Léo, me voyant dans cet état, sourit à son tour.

Le blond se retrouva à tous nous toiser les uns après les autres et finalement, il reprit son calme.

\- Je vous remercie d'avoir écouter ma requête, Xerxes Break.

Il tourna les talons après un geste du menton dans ma direction. Son changement d'humeur m'avait surprise, il devait vraiment respecter cet homme pour réussir à garder son calme.

Je pris en hâte ma cape et rejoins Léo qui m'attendait patiemment.

\- Ce n'est pas la première qu'il refuse de la sorte !

\- Il me semble qu'il a toujours refusé, au début.

\- Mais il m'affrontait !

\- Il faut dire que tu le poussais à bout.

\- Pousser à bout ?!

Et les disputes de sourds à sourds de Léo et Elliot recommençaient. Pensive, je mis fin à la conversation dans une pique plus inconsciente qu'autre chose :

\- De toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'Elliot aurait pu gagner, si ?

C'était évident : cet homme respirait l'expérience et la puissance, malgré ses airs de jeune adulte. Elliot, lui, avait 15 ans, alors il était surement impossible pour lui de battre un adulte ayant combattu durant des années, surtout si sa renommée mène le fils Nightray à vouloir le défier.

Les deux garçons me regardèrent, surpris, puis Léo me sourit :

\- Tu sembles connaître cet homme.

Je m'empourprai et le blond ajouta :

\- D'ailleurs, que faisais-tu avec lui, sans ta cape ?

Les deux savaient pertinemment que je n'aimais pas me montrer.

\- Cet homme… Hum… A l'œil rouge. Comme moi.

Elliot et Léo croisèrent leurs regards puis baissèrent la tête.

\- C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un comme moi, ça m'a fait plaisir, continuai-je sans remarquer leur désarrois, mais il est vrai que ce Xerxes Break m'a fait peur en m'accueillant de la sorte : il est vrai que j'étais suspecte, bifurquant dans les jardins ainsi, mais il aurait pu être moins violent…

Elliot tiqua et demanda brusquement :

\- Il t'a frappée ?

\- … Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Seulement, il m'a tout de suite suspectée et a voulu voir mon visage, alors il a retiré mon chaperon assez violemment.

Mon ami cala son dos dans les coussins du carrosse.

Léo rigola un peu, avant que le visage d'Elliot prenne une couleur rosée et qu'il émette son fameux "tch".

N'ayant pas compris, je penchais ma tête mais n'eus aucune réponse.

~••oOo••~

Revenus, j'appris que j'allais dormir avec Léo, qui m'expliquerait tout ce qu'un valet doit faire pour son maitre.

Appeler Elliot « maitre » serait la première étape, seulement ce serait peut-être la plus difficile.

Moi, appeler quelqu'un _maitre_? Sans vouloir vraiment l'avouer, j'étais trop embarrassée à cette idée. Non, jamais.

\- Dois-je vraiment l'appeler comme ça ?

Léo rigola puis me confia :

\- Comme ça m'ennuie aussi, je l'appelle Elliot.

Soulagée, je passai une main sur mon visage, dérangeant toute la coiffure mise en place pour mon ami quelques heures auparavant.

\- Tu détruis tout le temps mon travail. Tu vas devoir apprendre à te coiffer toute seule, ainsi qu'à t'habiller toute seule.

\- Tu vas m'abandonner ? M'exclamai-je, faussement outrée.

\- Tu te débrouilles tellement bien, il faut dire.

Pourquoi Léo avait-il toujours le dernier mot ?

~••oOo••~

\- Ariane, vous concentrez-vous ?

Je ne faisais que ça.

Autour de moi, il n'y avait que mon professeur.

\- Alors, nous allons commencer.

Nous avons déjà commencé, non ?

Le sabreur devant moi m'envoya un coup de son sabre que j'esquivai sans mal. Le manège dura quelques minutes, quand l'homme soupira.

\- Mon enfant, nous ne sommes pas là pour jouer au chat et à la souris. Arrêtez de tourner autour du pot : au lieu d'esquiver, attaquez !

La remarque fit tilt et je la gardais en tête.

Ne pas tourner autour du pot.

Même si je disais que les remarques ne me faisaient rien, je mentais. Toutes les remarques, quelqu'elles soient, faisaient mouche. Je repensais à mon ancienne moi, avant Ben, avant Marie, avant Fianna.

Celle que j'étais avant était une fillette forte, mais tellement fragile. Une fillette effrayée, qui voulait avoir des amis sans trop le savoir, une fillette qui se fichait de tout.

J'avais peur de redevenir cette petite, cet être sans saveurs. Si j'étais plus faible, j'étais aussi devenue plus forte.

Mais pour Elliot, pour sa réputation, je me devais de tenir la mienne.

Je devrai me construire le même masque qu'avant.

Je me reconcentrai.

Ce professeur me rappelait beaucoup de choses venait de mon enfance, comme mon incapacité à me battre.

Je me souviens lorsque j'étais sortie pour la première fois de Fianna, la première fois où j'avais dû me battre.

Les coups, le sang, l'adrénaline.

Je m'en souviens très bien.

C'était la première fois que je faisais du mal à quelqu'un, que je tentais de tuer quelqu'un.

Oui, c'était un blond, aux cheveux bruns. Des yeux marron noisettes, ou verts, il s'était approché de moi, non, il m'apprenait et…

Je l'avais tué. Non.

Il m'avait fait lâché mon épée.

Non.

Pas cet homme-là.

Qui m'avait appris ?

\- Mademoiselle, concentrez-vous !

Je parai le coup pour revenir sur lui. D'un pas sur le côté, le sabre de mon adversaire vola dans un pur réflexe.

Il me regarda, sidéré, puis applaudit :

\- Je ne pense pas, finalement, que vous ayez besoin d'une quelconque aide !

Avec un sourire gêné, je penchai la tête, en signe de remerciement.

Mais, qui m'avait appris ?

Le blond ?

Le brun ?

Qui avait les yeux bleus ? Les yeux marron ?

Les deux étaient tous sourires mais…

Nan. Bien sûr.

Je me souviens.

C'est un brun aux yeux marron qui m'avait attaquée lorsque je suis sortie pour la première fois de l'orphelinat. Je l'ai blessé, puis Ben l'a tué. Nous l'avons tué.

~••oOo••~

\- Ariane !

Je continuai mon chemin.

\- Ariane ! Ne m'ignore pas !

Qui était-ce cette personne que ce garçon appelait ?

\- Ariane !

Je me retournai, énervée, prête à exploser de rage envers ce personnage qui répétait incessamment ce prénom, alors que j'étais la seule dans le couloir.

\- Vous pourriez arrêter de…

Ha, mais oui.

Léo.

\- L… Léo ?

Souriante, je fis fondre le masque qui retenait prisonnier mes traits.

\- D'où viens-tu comme ça ?

\- On m'a appris que tu prendrais des cours seulement pour un temps limité, et qu'ils allaient changer ton professeur.

Gênée, et comme un tic, je passai une main dans mes cheveux.

\- Il paraît que j'ai un peu d'avance.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je… Je ne sais. On me dit que j'ai déjà eu des cours, avant.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu radotes. Comme je te le dis, je ne sais pas moi-même. Peut-être ai-je déjà manié l'épée dans mon enfance ?

\- On t'a dit que tu savais la manier ?

\- Oui, on m'a dit que j'avais reçu des cours nobles, auparavant.

Silencieux, Léo reprit :

\- En tout cas, ça veut dire que tu auras moins de travail. Enfin, ça veut aussi dire que tu auras autant de force qu'avant : c'est-à-dire rien !

\- Merci, Léo.

Il me sourit.

\- Elliot a finit son travail en avance.

Contente de la bonne nouvelle, je ne souriais tout de même pas. Ce serait accepter que je suis heureuse de le voir, mais je ne lui ferais pas cet honneur.

\- Tu es heureuse de le voir, n'est-ce pas ?

Maudit Léo, qui peut lire en moi.

\- Non, ça me gêne plus qu'autre chose d'aller le voir.

\- Ha bon ?

Je soupire.

\- Ça ne sert à rien de faire la forte devant toi, je suppose…

\- Non, absolument à rien !

Pourquoi Léo prend à malin plaisir à toujours me gêner ?

\- Oui, j'avoue, il m'a manqué.

\- Voilà.

Il me sourit, je fis de même, et je me dis qu'avec ces deux-là, je peux être moi-même.

~••oOo••~

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Elliot était en colère, allongé dans son lit, il semblait sur le point de s'endormir.

\- Nous sommes passés te voir.

Il nous jeta un regard, avant de remettre son bras sur ses yeux.

\- Je suis là aussi, clamai-je aussi, pour l'énerver.

\- J'avais remarqué.

\- Même pas bonjour ?

\- Bonjour.

\- Tu ne me félicites pas ?

Intéressé, il enleva son bras.

\- J'ai dû changer de professeur, celui-là n'avait plus rien à m'apprendre.

Je me rendais forte alors que c'était seulement mes réflexes qui m'avaient sauvée. Il n'empêche, cette déclaration sembla réveiller Elliot qui se releva.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais à ajouter.

\- Tu as battu ton professeur ?

\- À ce qu'il paraît.

Il soupira.

\- Oui, ça veut dire qu'elle va venir, Elliot. Fit Léo dans un secret.

\- Je croyais que ça durerait plus longtemps…

\- Je vais aller où ?

Sur la défensive, je les regardai tour à tour.

\- Au lycée Lutwidge.

Un _lycée_?

\- Tu as si peur que ça ? Demandai-je, en conclusion de son soupire.

Il ne répondit pas, surement exténué et se repositionna sur son lit. J'imitai alors Léo et ma plaçai debout, face à lui, droite.

\- De quoi as-tu peur ?

En me regardant dans les yeux, il lâcha :

\- Tu as peur des autres.

Mon doigt témoigna de ma surprise.

\- Tu ne sais pas comment te comporter avec les gens.

\- Je l'ai déjà fait à l'orphelinat.

\- C'était des enfants.

\- Il y avait des adultes.

\- Te souviens-tu de votre relation ?

\- Je n'aime pas les adultes.

\- Les personnes qui sont dans ce lycée sont des adultes.

\- Des adolescents.

\- Des enfants coincés entre être enfant et adulte.

Cette conversation m'énervait, parce qu'il avait raison.

\- Tu vas être deux fois plus chiante… Soupira-t-il.

\- PARDON ?!

Je m'apprêtai à cueillir son cou mais Léo passa sa main sur mon épaule.

\- En tout cas, comme ça, tu arrêteras de me demander la signification des mots que tu ne comprends pas !

Rouge de gêne, de honte, je vis Elliot faire un sourire mesquin. Heureusement, il n'ajouta rien, préférant sans doute lancer la pique lorsque j'aurai l'avantage.

~••oOo••~

C'est en train doucement de se positionner ! x)

Cette rencontre va être primordiale pour la suite, je pense que vous pouvez le deviner ! :3

La prochaine fois sera donc deux deux semaines, et j'essaierai de ne pas oublier ! :'D

Bye bye !


	9. Chapter 3 Arc 2 : Volonté…

Coucou ! :3

Et voilà, je suis dans les temps ~  
Hein ? Comment ça j'aurais dû poster hier ? Mais c'est les vacances ~

Tsuki-chan : Alors déjà de un, ça me fait très plaisir d'avoir une lectrice régulière x) ça donne envie d'aller plus loin ! Et oui, Break est comme ça, c'est l'hypocrite qui a toujours le sourire mais n'aime pas les gens ~ (m'enfin, ça c'est ce qu'il dit) Elliot n'est pas la victime, c'est Ariane ! (ils le sont tous les deux, c'est Léo qui échappe à tout ça !) Il y a une explication ne t'inquiète pas :p Elle ne va pas le battre comme ça. Tu voulais la suite ? La voilà ! x)

Saiken-chan : Merci beaucoup ! :) Je pensais qu'Ariane ne serait aimé qu'au bout d'un certain temps en fait x') Tu trouves ? C'est fait exprès :p J'avoue qu'avant je décrivais beaucoup mais je préfère maintenant mettre des dialogues, c'est plus vivant et ça explique mieux les choses.

~••oOo••~

Après l'uniforme de servante, j'avais celui de Lutwidge.

Le bâtiment était grand et beaucoup de rumeurs courraient sur cet endroit. Léo et Elliot m'avaient déjà fait visité –plusieurs fois– et je partageais leurs cours que je réussissais, avec une certaine fierté, à suivre normalement sans me perdre.

Lutwidge était grand.

Trop grand.

Les murs, les couloirs, les gens pour moi me faisaient peur.

Elliot avait raison.

Effroyablement raison.

Chaque visage me dévisageait, était sombre. Les murs se refermaient sur moi, pour me piéger, pour m'enfermer ici. Les professeurs se moquaient de moi, de ma coiffure, de mes cheveux.

Je savais que tout cela était dans ma tête.

Les élèves étaient studieux et investis, étaient sympathiques et certains bavards, personne ne faisait attention à moi, et ils avaient raison. Les murs étaient peints de certaines couleurs ou des décorations venaient orner quelques détours. Les professeurs nous apprenaient avec passion les leurs, avec une évidence ludique et tout allait bien.

C'est ce que je me répétais tous les soirs, avant de faire ce même cauchemar.

 _Les gens tournent._

 _Les couples tournent._

 _Une valse s'est mise en marche._

 _Une petite fille profite de la vue, vénèrent ces danseurs si volatils. Elle aimerait être comme eux, tels des oiseaux, des inconnus avec leurs masques._

 _Et les musiciens jouent._

 _Si ça ne tenait qu'à la petite, elle y serait déjà._

 _Seulement, même son masque ne peut la cacher._

 _\- Mademoiselle Twilightsword ?_

 _Elle se retourne, et le voit comme dans un rêve._

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Votre père vous attend._

 _Elle passe alors devant ces gens qu'elle admire tant, qu'elle adore par-dessus tout. Elle les lorgne, a hâte d'être enfin adulte._

 _\- C'est la petite Twilightsword non ?_

 _\- La malédiction sur sa famille…_

 _\- Va-t-en…_

 _\- Va-t-en…_

 _\- Fille indigne !_

La petite est maintenant devant un homme cruel, idiot, perdu, triste.

Terrifiant.

 _\- Qui t'as invitée ?!_

 _\- Fred m'a dit que je pouvais y aller…_

 _\- Il avait tort ! Tu devais rester avec moi !_

 _\- Mais… Je voulais m'amuser… !_

La brute prit son menton entre ses mains.

 _\- Tu crois que je vais te laisser t'amuser ?_

Bête.

 _\- Sale bête qui a pris mon aimée !_

Sale.

 _\- Notre nom est sale désormais !_

Brutal.

 _\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû naitre._

Sifflant.

 _\- Ho, Iris ! Ma belle Iris ! Pourquoi faut-il que ce monstre te ressemble autant ?_

Monstre.

Vivre.

Je dois vivre.

 _\- L'IRIS LE BIEN LA ROSE LE MAL, N'EST-CE PAS ?!_

Cette chanson l'a trahit.

Elle qui l'a bercé sert maintenant d'arme à ce monstre.

La petite fille se ratatine.

 _\- Tu penses vraiment qu'ils voulaient te voir, ces gens ?! Tu crois qu'ils t'aiment comme tu les aimes ? Hors de ma vue, emmenez-la !_

 _Un majordome arrive alors._

 _\- Ils médisent de toi dans ton dos ! Ils se vantent, ces personnes sont ignobles, pourries de l'intérieur, se nourrissent de tes peurs, de tes secrets, pour les rejeter sur les autres ! Sur toi ! Ils ne t'aiment pas, eux, personne ne t'aimera jamais, ignominie !_

Pourtant, on lui avait dit que c'était faux… Elle avait appris que c'était faux… Cet enfant, ses cheveux blonds, cette famille si aimante, ce jardin si beau, tous ces amis…

La petite fille se renferme, comme la coquille vide qu'elle est à présent.

Ce qu'elle adore l'a trahit.

Cette douleur qu'elle ressent est sans égale.

Même en souhaitant que tout soit un cauchemar, elle ne peut se réveiller. Elle repense à tous ces rêves, tout ce qu'elle a voulu réaliser, tout ce qu'elle a aimé. Ce monde, ces danses, tout… !

Tous ces rêves s'étaient envolés.

 _\- TOUS LES ÊTRES QUI RESTENT AVEC ELLE MEURENT !_

Elle ne pouvait être que seule.

Seule…

Noir.

Profond.

Elle avait déjà visité ces ténèbres autrefois.

Noir.  
Profond.

Ces ténèbres pénétrantes, celles qui font rêver d'un lendemain nouveau et lumineux.

Noir.

Profond.

Ces ténèbres qui nous font oublier qu'il y a de la lumière, que les ténèbres sont seulement le reflet des lumières qui éblouissent les âmes.

Noir.

Profond.

Ces ténèbres, elle les avait déjà visité.

Elle s'en souvenait.

La perte d'un être cher est quelque chose d'horrible, de nauséabond, quelque chose qui vous emmène dans les ténèbres.

Le rejet un autre.

Le refus de soi plus encore.

Puis les ténèbres vous font sombrer.

Cette petite Twilightsword ne connaitra jamais plus que les ténèbres, et ce–

\- Ariane !

Je me réveillai en sursaut, prête à crier si la main de Léo n'était pas venue à temps.

En sueur, je me remis sur mes pieds, tremblotante et retins mes larmes.

\- Je pensais que tu ne pleurais plus ?

Il enlève sa main et me scrute.

\- Tu as l'air fatiguée.

\- Je le suis.

\- De quoi as-tu rêvé ?

\- Toujours la même chose…

\- Tu ne m'as jamais répondu.

\- Comme une boucle qui me retient prisonnière…

\- Réponds-moi, Ariane.

Ariane ?

Qui est Ariane ?

\- Ariane !

\- NON !

Honteuse, je me refusai à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Les ténèbres… Les ténèbres où que j'aille me font peur… Ils ne l'aiment pas… Cette petite… Cette petite, je la connais… Je suis son amie, je… Je la connais… ?

Ma joue me brule.

Instinctivement, je suivais le mouvement des doigts de Léo qui se repliaient après son geste.

\- Ariane, pourquoi tu te tais ?

\- Je ne veux pas.

\- Tu ne veux pas ou tu ne peux pas ?

J'écarquillai les yeux.

\- Désolée…

\- Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ?

\- Désolée…

Il me secoua comme un poirier.

J'avais oublié qu'il ne fallait jamais mettre Léo en colère.

\- ARIANE ! SOIT TU ME DIS CE QU'IL SE PASSE, SOIT TU ME LAISSES DORMIR, COMPRIS ?

Je restai muette un instant, avant de penser à voix haute :

\- Tu as certainement réveillé toute la maison.

Il m'envoya son front sur le mien.

Se tenant la tête tous les deux, nous nous regardions et je lui souris.

\- Merci.

Il sembla satisfait.

\- Alors, ce rêve ?

\- C'est l'histoire d'une petite fille. Je ne la connais pas, mais elle m'appelle tout le temps. Elle me parle comme une amie, elle me raconte son histoire et je la vois à travers ses yeux.

Léo ne dit rien, alors je continuai mon histoire, un peu gênée :

\- Je ne sais pas où est cette petite fille, à quoi elle ressemble, si elle va bien. Elle n'envoie juste des images pour que j'aille la chercher.

\- Depuis combien de temps ça dure ?

\- Depuis mon premier orphelinat…

\- Tu ne l'as jamais raconté à personne ?

\- Non… Je pensai que c'était un simple rêve, une sorte d'idéal que je voulais voir. Mais ces rêves dorés se sont transformés en cauchemars…

Après un petit silence où j'essayais de ne plus trembler, mon ami lâcha :

\- Et si on la retrouvait ?

\- Pardon ?

\- On va t'aider à la retrouver.

Il se leva et prit mon épaule :

\- Comme ça je pourrai dormir.

Les mots de Léo étaient souvent durs, pourtant ils ne faisaient pas mal. Non, ils redonnaient espoir.

Pour la troisième fois de ma vie, je me dis que Léo était beau. Ses yeux, sa musique, ses mots…

\- Tu es magnifique, Léo. Lui confessai-je.

Il parut déstabilisé un moment et me tendit sa main.

\- Nous allons bientôt commencer notre service.

\- Oui !

Et alors qu'il me relevait :

\- Et ne dit plus jamais ça. C'est dégoûtant.

Je ne le frappai pas sous simple excuse qu'il me rendrait mon coup.

~••oOo••~

\- Ariane ! Faites un peu attention !

Ho non, il est pire que celui d'avant.

Dans une suite d'évènements, je m'étais retrouvée un sabre en main dans la cour, les yeux bandés, un professeur énervé devant moi et un Elliot hilare assis non loin.

Et ce n'était pas le professeur que j'essayai d'atteindre. C'était la vermine qui me servait de maître.

\- Mais que faites-vous enfin ?! S'exclama le professeur –qui je crois était aussi le professeur d'Elliot, mais j'en faisais fi pour l'instant : sa mort valait plus.

\- Pardonnez le langage cru que je vais adopter mais votre disciple m'emmerde copieusement !

Outré de mes paroles, mon maître d'arme bondit devant moi –d'après le bruit– pour –surement– me donner la leçon que j'attendais.

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas insulter impudemment mon plus brillant élève !

Je sentis un coup à la jambe et reculai. Il allait être collant, celui-là.

Un autre coup à l'autre jambe se fit sentir. Si j'avais une combinaison d'escrime, les coups qu'il me portait me faisant quand même souffrir, alors je répliquais par les mêmes gestes.

J'entendis alors Léo parler à Elliot, tout juste le moment qu'il me fallait.

Le blond ne disait aucun mot et marchait à pas de chat, je ne pouvais pas l'entendre, alors que voilà l'occasion de l'attaquer : je savais où il était maintenant.

Sur mes gardes, je courrai vers lui et…

… Me pris dans les pieds quelque chose de non identifié.

Je m'écroulai de tout mon long, et discernai une certaine douleur tirant mes cheveux.

D'un coup, je retirai mon bandeau.

Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû faire ça.

\- Léo ! Appelai-je. Tu vas bien ?

Elliot rigolait comme un damné à côté de moi, alors que j'essayai de ranimer le pauvre Léo qui s'était allongé non loin de son maitre avec un livre et que j'avais écrasé.

Je lui donnai une torgnole bien sentie sur le haut du crâne.

\- Mais voulez-vous bien te taire ! Tonnai-je, rouge de honte. Et pourquoi êtes-vous venu si ce n'est seulement que pour que vous médisiez de moi ? Je fais de mon mieux, moi, monsieur Nightray !

Une vieille habitude me poussait à vouvoyer les gens lorsque j'étais gênée ou en colère. Loin de savoir d'où ça venait, j'étais trop occupée à crier sur mon ami pour me rappeler que je ne l'avais jamais vraiment vouvoyé.

Celui-ci me regarda d'ailleurs avec de gros yeux.

\- Depuis quand me vouvoies-tu ?

Nous y voilà…

L'ignorant totalement, levant même les yeux au ciel, j'allais lui dire d'aider Léo quand je reçus un énorme coup sur la tête.

Inutile de dire que le brun s'était réveillé et qu'il me menaçait maintenant avec son livre.

\- Espèce d'inconsciente ! Déjà que je ne peux pas dormir le soir à cause de toi, mais en plus tu m'empêches de dormir la journée ?!

\- Qu'est-ce que vous fichiez là, vous ?! Je vous le demande !

Encore une fois, je ne m'adressais qu'à Léo mais lui avait l'habitude de m'entendre parler comme ça.

\- Tu es vraiment de mauvaise foi ! Colérique, lunatique, cauchemardesque, tu cumules !

Piquée de plein fouet, j'allais répliquer :

\- Hey… –

\- Elliot !

Encore une fois, on m'interrompit dans une bagarre. On en serait venu aux mains si Vanessa n'était pas apparue devant nous, les poings sur les hanches, nous fixant avec colère.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites tous les deux ?

Comme s'il avait compris qu'il fallait s'enfuir, le bout de tissu accroché à mon cou –qui devait me faire perdre la vue– tomba sur le sol, ou plutôt sur le pauvre Léo sous moi, retenant mon poing. Le lunetteux le prit dans ses yeux, nous faisant réagir tous les deux.

Nous nous relevions, nos regards lançant d'abord des éclairs, puis ceux-ci ne s'accrochèrent pas avant un moment.

Soupirant, la sœur d'Elliot se tourna vers ce dernier et lui annonça :

\- Notre père veut te voir.

Elle l'avait dit avec la même colère qui habitait son regard. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'elle parlait à son frère avec un mécontentement aussi véritable. Souvent de l'irritation, de l'agacement, mais jamais cette voix tremblotante de violence.

Surpris, mon ami, son frère, fronça les sourcils en se relevant.

Je me rappelais que je n'avais pas pu lui parler de mes rêves et cette petite fille. Mais plus le temps passait et plus je me disais qu'il fallait faire vite. Si elle m'appelait comme ça, alors ça voulait dire qu'elle était en danger, surement.

Avec le temps, j'avais appris à l'aimer, cette enfant.

Je voulais la rencontrer. La prendre dans mes bras. Lui souffler qu'elle n'avait plus rien à craindre. Avec l'influence des Nightray je pouvais bien faire quelque chose, non ?

\- Tu penses à cette petite ? Me demanda Léo.

\- Hum.

J'hochais de la tête.

Nos deux regards dans le vague, nous devions avoir l'air de deux frères et sœurs, la main dans celle de l'autre.

\- Je voudrais la voir, lui dis-je.

\- Moi aussi.

Et Léo, lui ?

Il n'avait rien raconté sur ce qu'il lui était passé.

Nous n'en parlions jamais, il fallait dire.

En le regardant, je me posai plein de questions. Le rouge me monta aux joues quand je le dévisageai trop. Je me posai vaguement la question de si on allait lâcher nos mains. Puis, je me demandai où était le professeur. Ensuite, je pensai que j'étais peut-être amoureuse de Léo. Mais je rigolais. Je réfléchissais sur mes relations.

Des minutes passèrent ainsi, nous deux allongés sur l'herbe, main dans la main. J'admirai le ciel, les nuages, les oiseaux, ce paysage de liberté.

« A quand la liberté », rêvai-je.

Je songeai à de nombreuses choses.

À un prince charmant, à une vie sereine, à des enfants, à mes amis futurs.

Je me remettais en question, moi et mes amis, mon entourage, essayais de me poser les bonnes questions.

Mes pensées divaguèrent sur Léo à côté de moi. Je me disais qu'il était beau, qu'il avait encore grandi, que ses épaules étaient carrées maintenant, que ses habits lui allaient bien.  
Alors que je fixai Léo, une grande chaleur me vint. Des fourmillements parcoururent mes jambes, mes bras, mon ventre. Surprise, je me relevai, lâchement brutalement la main de mon ami.

\- Ariane ? Encore un mauvais rêve ?

Je n'aimais pas Léo, j'en étais sûre. Alors, pourquoi… ?

\- Nan rien, le rassurai-je. Ce n'est rien…

Je le disais pour moi-même plus que pour autre chose.

C'était la première fois que j'avais cette sensation. Comme une grande vague de chaleur. Je n'avais plus senti mes extrémités un temps. J'espérai que ça ne m'arriverait plus, mais paradoxalement ça avait été agréable.

Je soupirai et m'allongeai près de mon ami qui, lui, avait repris sa lecture. Sa main droite, proche de moi, restait accessible. Je pesais le pour et le contre. Non, j'avais trop honte pour reprendre sa main.

À ce moment, je repensai à Elliot.

Son image m'apparut d'un coup et me fit mal au cœur.

« Je me demande s'il va bien… »

\- Ariane !

Je rouvris les yeux sur un certain blond, qui avait habité mes rêves un temps avant de passer à son ami le brun.

\- Ariane !

J'avais ressenti beaucoup de choses que je ne pensais jamais avoir à ressentir et j'étais fatiguée. Si fatiguée…

\- Hey, ne te rendors pas !

Je grommelai quelque chose qui devait surement être incompréhensible.

L'herbe était fraiche et l'air aussi, mes vêtements me donnaient chauds et, comme une couverture, m'avaient bordée et finalement je m'étais endormie.

\- Ariane, on doit y aller maintenant, fit Léo cette fois-ci.

Je bougeai un peu. Pas question que je me relève.

Si j'entendis des chuchotements, je ne me questionnai pas sur les agissements de mes deux amis et allais sombrer dans un nouveau sommeil quand :

\- Je t'embrasse si tu ne bouges pas, ma jolie…

Ce qui eut pour réaction de me faire mettre sur mes deux pieds aussi rapidement qu'ils l'avaient voulu. Elliot avait susurré cette phrase –donnée par Léo à son visage– tout près de mon oreille.

Encore une fois, les fourmillements vinrent occuper mes jambes et mes bras. Mon cœur s'accéléra.

\- Ha, Elliot, c'est toi.

Elliot ?

\- Tu n'es pas réveillée, toi ! Rigola-t-il.

Elliot ? Qui est-ce ?

Un brun à lunettes est à côté de lui. Il me semble qu'il s'appelle Léo.

Léo ?

Où suis-je ? Qui sont ces gens ?

Tout est noir, il fait noir, ces gens me veulent du mal !

Non !

Je ne veux pas !

L'obscurité me fait peur !

Ces hommes, que vont-ils me faire ?

\- N-N'approchez pas…

\- Ariane ?

Ariane ? Qui est-ce ?

Non non non non.

Ils viennent, je ne veux pas !

Je ne peux pas courir… N'approchez pas !

Je ne veux pas voir leurs visages, je ne veux pas courir, je ne peux pas courir, je ne veux pas qu'ils me fassent du mal, je ne veux pas courir, je ne peux pas courir !

J'en suis sûre ! Je ne peux pas !

\- Ariane !

Arrêtez ! Je ne suis pas Ariane ! Je ne m'appelle pas Ariane ! Qui appelez-vous ? Laissez-moi !

Il me prend dans mes bras, je me débats, je ne veux pas qu'il me fasse du mal !

Cet homme me fait peur, au secours…

\- Tout va bien…

Tout… Tout va bien ?

Je suis en sécurité ?

\- Tu es en sécurité, Ariane.

Ariane ?

Ha oui, moi.

Je _suis_ Ariane.

Je lui rends son étreinte.

Qui est-ce ?

Je suis en sécurité, maintenant.

Ariane est en sécurité.

Mais cet homme… ?

Ha oui.

Elliot.

Je le prends plus fort dans mes bras. Je crois qu'il fait de même. Peut-être est-il gêné ?

Je voudrais m'endormir dans ses bras pour ne jamais me réveiller. Rencontrer cette petite fille, même en rêve. Lui donner toute cette chaleur qu'on me donne et dont je ne veux pas. Dont j'ai peur.

Je ne veux pas m'endormir, je reste les yeux ouverts, respirant son odeur pour réaliser que tout ça est réel.

\- Elliot ?

\- Oui ?

\- C'est toi ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu es là ?

\- Hum.

\- Léo aussi ?

\- Oui, répondit-il par lui-même. On est là, Ariane.

Je suis trop épuisée pour pleurer, pour parler, pour bouger.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée là, les bras ballants de chaque côté de son corps. Je pense que mon regard est vide.

Vide de sens, vide de sentiments, vide de raison.

Car en cet instant, je ne pensais plus. Tout était arrêté. Je ne voulais qu'une chose : la chaleur d'Elliot. Il soit toujours là, que j'ai une preuve de son existence. Une preuve du monde qui m'entourait.

J'avais peur. J'avais peur de ne pas être Ariane, j'avais peur qu'Elliot ne soit pas Elliot, que Léo ne soit pas Léo.

Peur que mon monde s'écroule.

Si seulement…

~••oOo••~

Le chapitre sera plus long la prochaine fois, promis :p

Ce chapitre était une sorte d'intermède, où il annonce la couleur des chapitres d'après et l'intrigue avance toujours ~

On se retrouve dans deux semaines ? x)

Bye bye ~ (et n'oubliez pas le review o: C'est bientôt mon anniversaire !)


	10. Chapter 4 Arc 2 : …Liberté…

Coucou !

Oui je sais, j'aurais dû poster avant mais j'avais pas internet ! :'D (vous n'imaginez pas ma grande joie quand j'ai appris ça)

Donc je vous donne le chapitre maintenant ! (que je n'ai failli pas finir d'ailleurs…)

Soyons contents, la fin est moins pire que les autres U_U (j'ai été gentille cette fois-ci)

Tsuki-chan : Je t'ai déjà dis que j'adorais ton pseudo ? ._.

Heaven-Sama : Pas grave, j'aime bien avoir un avis mais si tu ne peux pas, tu peux toujours une autre fois ! x) (c'est ce que je dis mais en vrai dans ma tête c'est : « ne me quitte pas ! T_T »)

Merci beaucoup ! *_* Tu vas voir, ça va être encore plus difficile à comprendre après. Et puis, quand vous commencerez à comprendre bah en fait… Ce ne sera pas ça ._. (j'espère que je ne vais pas me foirer sur ça, parce que je suis très contente pour l'instant que vous n'ayez pas trouvé 8D)

Florea : Florea… Florae Florae Florarum Floras Florarum Floris Floris ? ._. (merci, cours de latin)

Bonjour ! :3 Une nouvelle lectriiiiice ! *^*

Je me demandais si les gens allaient rire avec mon humour bizarre mais on dirait que oui ! xD

Désolée d'être en retard, tu as dû beaucoup réfléchir… Mais tu en sais plus déjà dès ce chapitre !

PS : Bah, les Rainsworth s'appellent Rain et Sworth. Les Nightray s'appellent Night. Du coup j'ai mis deux mots qui allaient bien ensemble et que j'aimais xD (et je me souviens qu'au début je ne voulais pas parce que ça ressemblait au film Twilight.)

PPS : Ha ! xD Une compatriote ! J'ai des excès de folie moi aussi, je te laisse te lâcher…

Chapitre 4 : …Liberté…

\- Tu avais quelque chose me dire ?

\- Je t'aime.

Dire subitement à son ami qu'on l'aime était sans doute bizarre, mais pourquoi prenait-il une expression aussi choquée ?

\- Tu ne m'aimes pas, toi ?

\- Je vais te frapper, Ariane.

\- Je t'aime pourtant. Tu as l'air de m'aider to–

\- La ferme. Et je t'avais prévenue.

Léo ne me laissait aucune minute de répit.

\- Je ne veux pas aller dans cet internat ! Je ne veux pas nettoyer tous les jours, je ne veux pas dire bonjour à mes camarades dès le matin, je ne veux pas !

C'est pour ça que je voulais qu'il comprenne que je l'aime et qu'il fallait qu'il me laisse ici !

\- Tu es arrivée à Lutwidge en fin d'année, tu es tout juste passée à notre niveau. D'ailleurs, comment as-tu fait ?

\- C'était facile, non ?

Il laissa un silence s'écouler –dans lequel il devait surement réfléchir– puis continua :

\- En tout cas, tu as pu échapper à l'internat cette année-là, car Elliot et moi n'y étions pas encore. Mais cette année, ce sera différent. Nous voulons avoir les meilleures notes et nous mettre en condition.

\- Toi ?

\- Elliot, corrigea-t-il.

Je retrouvais mon Léo.

\- D'accord, soupirai-je, je n'ai pas trop le choix de toute façon…

\- Ho que non, me sourit-il.

Son esprit sadique me ferait toujours grincer des dents. Mais tout de même, je retrouvais mon Léo.

* * *

\- Elliot.

\- Hum ?

\- Tue-moi tout de suite.

\- Non, je préfère te voir souffrir à essayer de te faire des amis.

\- Je n'essaierai pas. Tue-moi.

Il soupira. Il reconnaissait bien là son Ariane.

\- Non, je ne te tuerai pas.

\- Alors je descendrai de ce carrosse et me briserai la nuque !

D'un coup, elle ouvrit la porte et ses deux amis lui prirent le col.

\- Laissez-moi ! Lâchez-moi !

\- Tu ne sers vraiment à rien, s'amusa Léo.

\- Raison de plus pour me laisser faire !

Finalement, je fus attachée à ma place, une bosse sur le haut du front.

\- C'était un bonus, le coup ?

\- C'était pour faire passer ma frustration.

\- Je suis un punching-ball ?

\- Exactement !

\- La finesse de Léo…

\- Ariane.

Je me tournais vers Elliot. Un frisson traversa ma colonne vertébrale en voyant ses yeux et la même impression de fourmis dans les bras et les jambes me fit rougir. J'avais réussi à retranscrire cette sensation et rien que sa définition me faisait rougir.

\- Quand on sera là-bas, on pourra récolter des informations sur cette petite.

Je fis tilt et souris discrètement.

Bientôt, cette petite fille ne serait plus seule. Je serai à ses côtés pour veiller sur elle.

Les mains un peu tremblotantes, je les portais à ma tête.

\- Je ne veux pas y aller, tout de même.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne veux pas qu'on voie mes yeux.

\- Pourtant, tu ne disais rien avant, s'étonna Elliot.

\- Parce que c'était la fin de l'année, tout le monde s'en fichait de moi, alors je pouvais facilement le cacher.

\- Mais pourquoi le caches-tu, en premier lieu ?

À vrai dire, j'avais un peu honte de dire ça, et pourtant je me lançais :

\- Il est moche. Il prouve que je ne suis souhaitée, que je suis un être abjecte.

Je me pris un autre coup. Seulement, cette fois-ci il venait du blond. J'allais répliquer quand il cria :

\- Tu es vraiment crétine !

Énervée, je me levais et rétorquai :

\- Moi, crétine ?!

\- Oui, toi !

Où était donc passé la Ariane qui aimait le prendre de haut et qui ne s'énervait jamais ? Vraiment, il déteint trop sur moi…

Je me rassis.

\- Je t'écoute, fis-je d'une petite voix, sachant que si Elliot levait la voix sur moi c'était parce qu'il y avait une raison –aussi petite soit-elle.

Il prit une grande inspiration et hurla :

\- Tu es vraiment stupide ou tu le fais exprès ?! Une nuisance ? Oui, par ton simple discours tu deviens une nuisance ! Si tu penses ça de toi, alors je ne peux plus rien faire pour toi ! Tu sais quoi ? Tout s'en fiche de toi, de ton œil ! Personne ne dira rien à cette époque ! Je n'aime pas les gens qui ne savent pas se donner la valeur qu'ils méritent !

Je baissai les yeux, mais quelque chose me parut bizarre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

Il me regarda bizarrement en fronçant les sourcils, puis devint cramoisi.

Touché.

D'un sourire narquois, je vins me mettre à ses côtés, attirant l'attention de Léo qui avait tout entendu et qui attendait la suite des évènements, caché derrière son livre.

\- Alors comme ça j'ai de la valeur ?

Mes doigts trouvèrent son torse et je pris sa cravate pour faire revenir son visage près du mien. En voyant sa grimace, je triomphais intérieurement.

\- Aurais-je fait mon petit effet à ce messire Nightray ?

Petit à petit, l'écart entre nous s'effaçait et mon sourire s'agrandissait.

\- Attendrais-tu quelque chose de moi ? Lui susurrai-je à l'oreille.

\- Nous sommes arrivés ! Annonça le conducteur qui ouvra la porte du carrosse.

Je lâchai Elliot qui tomba sur la banquette. Rouge pivoine, il fixait l'homme avec une grande honte, tandis que moi, à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, affichais un grand sourire. L'homme ne fit aucune remarque, mais n'en pensait-il pas moins ?

Je passai par-dessus Elliot qui s'offusqua (« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Ariane ? La plaisanterie a assez durée ! ») et pris la main que me tendait Léo, déjà arrivé sur la terre ferme.

Déjà habillée de mon uniforme, je pris une grande inspiration, goûtant au vent limpide gorgé de senteurs d'automne.

\- Lutwidge, nous voil–

Non !

J'arrête alors ma phrase.

Non ! Non ! Non !

Ne partez pas !

Non !

Il fait sombre, il fait noir, il fait horrible !

Je me tenais la tête à deux mains et sentis deux mains se poser sur mes épaules et me dire à l'oreille.

\- Je suis là.

Je me détendis.

La vision s'en alla, aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Terrifiée, je songeais que maintenant, les appels de cette petite fille allaient subvenir lorsque j'étais éveillée.

Je déposai lentement ma main sur celle d'Elliot et le tirais vers moi pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

\- Et bien messire Nightray, me moquai-je, l'effet que j'ai sur vous est-il si fort que vous me montriez de l'affection en public ? Un peu de retenue, tout de même !

Il voulut me tuer mais je crois que je courrais plus vite que lui.

* * *

\- Tu réussiras à te repérer ?

\- Je ne suis pas un bébé, papa Léo.

Il me sourit avant de me coller son poing dans ma figure, mais je m'en doutais. Et bien sûr, j'esquivais.

\- Je suis plus forte que toi maintenant, Chevalier de l'Ombre !

Il prit une pose, gonflant le torse :

\- Tu ne saurais être plus forte que moi, Femme de Ménage !

Je m'offusquai :

\- Je t'ai donné un bon nom, pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit, moi aussi, à ce traitement de faveur ?

Il haussa les épaules.

Je tuerai sans doute Léo un jour.

\- C'est ta récompense pour être aussi renfermée.

\- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ?

\- Moi je l'assume.

\- Je… Je l'assume totalement !

Son sourire devint moqueur.

\- Bien sûr, Ariane.

Nan, je ne vais sans doute pas le tuer, je vais _absolument_ le tuer !

\- Blague à part, tu es sûre que tu sauras te repérer ? Tu ne veux pas qu'on t'accompagne ?

Elliot était apparu derrière moi, me surprenant.

\- Oui bien sûr, j'y arriverai, et si je suis perdue je demanderai mon chemin comme la petite fille sage que je suis.

Je lui souris et il soupira.

\- Ne nous cause pas d'ennuis, en tout cas.

\- Je crois que tu ne peux qu'espérer…

\- Malheureusement.

* * *

Les couloirs étaient encore tous les mêmes, et l'atmosphère était étouffant sans ses élèves.

Les murs ruisselaient d'une étrange impression de déjà-vu que je voyais à tous les virages.

Les escaliers voulaient me faire tomber, les murs voulaient m'emprisonner et mes pas voulaient me perdre.

Inutile de dire que j'allais faire une crise de panique si je ne voyais pas bientôt une fenêtre.

Ma claustrophobie n'était jamais allée aussi loin, je crois. Mes membres tremblaient et sans la présence d'Elliot ou Léo à mes côtés je me retrouvais mise à nue. Et Dieu que je détestais ce sentiment.

\- Je peux vous aider ?

Relevant vivement la tête, je sondais le regard de la jeune femme devant moi.

\- Haaa… Répondis-je seulement.

\- Oui ? Insista-t-elle, surement à cause de l'expression que je devais avoir.

\- Je me suis perdue, je cherche la chambre 24, je ne la trouve pas, pouvez-vous m'aider ?

La jeune femme sourit, toute rose et toute pétillante, et me demanda de la suivre.

Elle m'agaçait déjà, mais peut-être était-elle gentille ? Elle avait la politesse de m'amener vers ma chambre, mais je n'aimais pas ses airs de petite fille sage.

La chambre n'était pas grande, ni petite, ni trop belle ni trop moche, elle n'était rien, en vérité. Pas de grande sensibilité : sobre.

Outre mesure, la pièce me plaisait assez.

En fait, ce qui me gênait plus était les fenêtres et l'étroitesse de l'endroit, un côté bon pour un côté beaucoup plus effrayant.

Les fenêtres étaient juste au-dessus des tête de lit, au moins je serai sûre de ne pas paniquer si je me réveille en pleine nuit. Mais la chambre en elle-même n'était vraiment pas grande, ce qui me ferait sans doute cauchemarder.

Et je ne voulais pas qu'on sache que je cauchemarde.

Détail que je remarquai soudain : le nombre de lit.

Trois lits.

Dont le mien, j'allais devoir partager mon espace personnel avec une autre personne que Léo. Lui était très discret, mais qu'en était-il des deux autres filles que je devrais accueillir ?

Je préférai ne pas y penser et, avec le même visage impassible que je m'étais essayée à construire, je remerciai la jeune femme qui avait bien voulu me montrer le chemin.

\- En fait, je suis dans cette chambre aussi… Laissa-t-elle tomber.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous m'avez demandée votre chemin, mais c'était ma chambre, je suis désolée de ne pas l'avoir dit avant, mais j'ai pensé que…

Ses yeux volèrent au plafond comme si elle était pensive.

\- Je pensais que vous penseriez que je vous suis, et ça aurait été une bien triste mauvaise première impression.

Je laissais échapper un petit rire.

\- Je ne pense pas que j'aurais eu peur de vous une seule seconde, Mademoiselle.

Finalement, elle était rigolote. Peut-être pas aussi Sainte-Nitouche que je le pensais.

Elle sourit à son tour.

\- Je m'appelle Jessica Albert. Et vous ?

\- Je m'appelle Ariane.

Elles se serrèrent la main.

\- Hooooo, vous êtes arrivées !

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Nan…

\- Vous êtes vraiment trop belles ! Je suis trop contente d'être dans cette chambre. Je suis Théa ! Enchantée !

Une folle furieuse vint s'emparer de ma main puis de celle de Jessica.

Ses cheveux blonds d'or venaient contraster avec les cheveux corbeau de Jessica, de même que ses yeux marron pétillants avec ceux bleus de ciel de la noiraude.

Elles n'avaient rien en commun. Et d'ailleurs, nous trois on formait un beau trio. Pas une seule de nous ne se ressemblait.

Une blonde des blés avec des yeux marron, incroyablement lourde et avec quelques kilos en trop, tout le temps souriante, très tactile, du genre à en faire des tonnes pour rien : Théa.

Une autre blonde, mais qui avait perdu toute sa couleur, un blond qu'on pourrait voir au travers d'une vitre secouée par la pluie, un blond éclaircit par le temps, jaune paille sèche, horrible et deux yeux dépareillés, une personnalité entre le mutisme et l'hypocrisie : moi.

Et finalement une grande brune au sourire discret, très aimable, assez timide et du genre grande sœur ou meilleure amie, celle qu'on ne remarque qu'une fois qu'elle s'est mise devant nous, aux yeux si profonds qu'on en tomberait amoureux, une fille qu'on pensait nunuche aux premiers abords à cause de sa longue coiffure mais qui, dès qu'on la connaissait un peu mieux, devenait une fille absolument formidable : Jessica.

Le destin voulait sans doute m'apprendre à sourire. Mais je ne l'écouterai pas.

\- Je sens qu'on va passer une formidable année ! S'exclama Théa.

\- Oui, moi aussi !

Elles se tournèrent vers moi. J'étais piégée.

\- Hum… Soupirai-je.

Théa frappa dans ses mains, toute joyeuse.

\- Ce soir nous devrions faire des jeux pour apprendre à bien connaître !

\- Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée !

Elles se tournèrent encore une fois vers moi, comme un seul homme.

\- Hum… Soufflai-je en détournant le regard.

Destin, je vais te tuer.

~••oOo••~

\- Alors, par qui on commence ?

\- Allez-y en premières.

\- Tu te souviens du jeu au moins ? Se plaignit Théa.

\- Oui bien sûr.

Elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches comme si ça allait me faire peur, alors je récitais :

\- Tour à tour nous devons essayer de deviner quelque chose sur la personne à côté de nous, si c'est faux on reçoit une pichenette et si c'est vrai on mange un caramel.

C'était complètement bête, et Théa n'avait pas besoin de ça, elle était déjà assez enrobée–

\- Donc je commence ! Fit la concernée, toute contente.

Grâce au ciel, Théa allait parler de Jessica. Par contre, je devrai parler de Théa.

\- Tu n'es pas une fille de bonne famille !

\- Tu peux manger un caramel.

\- Oui !

Alors qu'elle prenait un bonbon, je questionnai, surprise :

\- Il n'y a pas que des familles nobles dans cette école ?

À elles d'être surprises.

\- Bien sûr que non. Il y a des gens qui viennent grâce à une bourse, des bourgeois parfois, il y a des gens qui sont des valets, par exemple, et plus rare il y a les domestiques qui sont accueillis sous demande de leurs maitres.

\- Je vois.

Alors je ne serais pas la seule domestique ? Jessica, qu'était-il si elle n'était pas noble ? Bourgeoise ? Avec ces manières…

\- On passe à toi, Jessica !

Je la regardais pendant qu'elle réfléchissait.

\- Hum… Toi non plus, tu n'es pas noble.

\- Tu peux en manger un.

Facile à deviner, je pense.

\- À toi, Ariane !

C'était facile de voir qu'elle avait hâte que je découvre des choses sur elle.

\- Tu es une fille de bourgeois.

\- Bonne réponse ! Comment as-tu deviné ?!

Je lui donne la réponse gentille ou la réponse méchante ?

\- Tu es si belle et soignée, je l'ai tout de suite remarqué, j'ai failli me méprendre avec une noble !

Et hop, je l'ai dans la poche.

Tandis qu'elle s'exaltait sur le fait qu'elle ressemblait à une noble, je lançais un regard à Jessica qui pouffa. Son visage rond lui donnait un air d'enfant qui me rappela vite Marie. Nan en fait, elle ressemblait vraiment à Marie, en beaucoup de points. Il ne lui manquait plus que les cheveux courts.

Il faisait déjà nuit et demain était la rentrée, mais Théa ne me laissa pas partir me coucher, on devait continuer le jeu.

\- À moi donc !

Quelle déduction.

Pour l'instant, aucune de nous n'avait perdu. Je sentais que ce jeu allait durer encore un certain temps…

\- Alors… Hum…

Le chaste sourire rêveur de Jessica voulait me faire souffrir. Je voyais Marie en elle, c'était horrible.

\- Tu es une domestique !

\- Bonne réponse.

Ha bon ?

Je zieutais avec attention son visage où un sourire serein voulait rester.

\- À moi, fit-elle. Tu es une domestique aussi.

\- Vrai.

J'en avais vraiment l'air ?

Elle prit un caramel avec des yeux pétillants.

\- Tu es fille unique.

Et là, le dynamisme de Théa redescendit.

\- Comment… Comment es-tu deviné ?

Elle semblait mal à l'aise, voire apeurée.

\- Et bien… Je pris une mèche de cheveux qui passait par là. Tu es une bourgeoise et à ce que je vois tu as beaucoup de cadeaux, de vêtements ou d'affaires en général, donc c'est que tes parents doivent beaucoup te donner, et…

Je m'arrêtai. Depuis quand avais-je peur de dire les choses en face ? Théa semblait vraiment désemparée, était-ce pour cela ?

\- Donc je me dis que tu es plus importante pour tes parents que les enfants avec plusieurs frères et sœurs. J'entends par là qu'ils se focalisent uniquement sur toi et pas sur d'autres enfants.

\- Je vois !

Elle reprit une expression joyeuse et continua :

\- Alors… Hum… Tu es dame de chambre ?

\- Faux.

La pichenette arriva toute seule sans se faire prier.

\- Je pense que ça va être difficile de trouver la suite ! S'exclama Jessica avec une moue ravie. Bon ! Tu… N'es pas une dame de chambre.

Elle rigola.

\- Correct.

\- Et tu n'es pas fille unique non plus.

\- Faux.

Est-ce qu'on pouvait dire ça comme ça ? Je n'avais jamais considéré les enfants de l'orphelinat comme des frères ou des sœurs. Peut-être…

Ben intervint dans mon esprit devant l'image presque parfaite de Marie. Ha, Jessica, tu vas m'apporter bien des malheurs.

\- J'ai perdu…

Je lui donnai la pichenette tant attendue.

\- À moi… Soupirai-je.

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais dire maintenant ? Cette fille ne m'intéressait pas beaucoup à vrai dire, et je n'avais pas envie de me prendre cette pichenette.

\- Tu es blonde.

C'était piteux, mais c'était dans les règles.

\- Hééééé, mais c'est évident ça, c'est pas du jeu !

\- Alors tu es capricieuse.

Elle bouda quelques instants avant de me tirer la langue.

Huh.

\- Aucune règle ne dit qu'on ne doit pas citer quelque chose d'évident.

Mais elle boudait toujours.

\- Et puis, j'ai dis un trait de ta personnalité, ce qui est moins évident à trouver.

Elle boudait encore.

\- Ça veut dire que tu ne joues plus ?

\- Si ! Si je joue !

Bah voilà.

Je déposai le troisième caramel à côté de moi en me disant que j'en donnerai à Léo et Elliot.

\- Tu es valet !

\- Faux !

Et ceci avec le même ton, comme si elle avait paré une attaque.

Dégoûtée, Théa se prépara à la pichenette.

\- Les filles ! Vous n'êtes toujours pas couchée !

Dans le couloir avait résonné la voix et nous ne bougions plus.

\- Vite, qu'est-ce que vous faites, mettez-vous dans vos lits ! Nous chuchota Théa.

Comme un seul homme, nous nous séparions et nous étions au lit la seconde suivante. On entendit un bruit de porte, puis plus rien. J'avais éteint la bougie in extremis.

\- C'était drôle ! Plaisanta Théa, la voix basse.

\- Oui, on recommencera ?

\- Bien sûr !

Ho non…

~••oOo••~

Voilà !

Deux nouveaux personnages, je me dis que ça fait beaucoup ! (enfin, non, mais bon…)

En fait, elles ne sont venues comme ça (j'en avais besoin) mais je suis en train de commencer à les aimer, donc si vous aussi pouviez les aimer, je serais contente ! x)

Bon, à dans deux semaines ? J'essayerai…

Bye bye ~


	11. Chapter 5 Arc 2 : … Adversité

Je suis d'un retard exemplaire, cette fois-ci, héhé…

 _Pourquoi tu ris ?!_

J'ai eu le syndrome de la page blanche, la bonne grosse panne sèche qui ne s'est arrêtée qu'aujourd'hui, alors qu'en ce moment à cause des manifestations les gens se précipitent vers les stations services bientôt à sec…

Ironie du sort, où te caches-tu que je t'extermine petite pute ?

En tout cas, pour me faire pardonner, je vous laisse avec pas moins de _5000 mots !_ 2000 de plus que les autres fois !

Et l'arc 2 se finira dans deux chapitres sans compter celui-là. Et, nan, désolée, les chapitres ne seront pas plus longs, tout du moins je ne crois pas x)

Place aux reviews !

Tsuki-chan : De rien :3 J'aime bien la lune en général ~

C'est marrant, tu t'es trompée en marquant « Théo » au lieu de « Théa » xD (la pauvre !) Peut-être vas-tu les aimer dans ce chapitre ? :o à toi de voir !

J'ai adoré écrire cette scène, et parfois je la relis juste pour rigoler x) Donc je te comprends. Et dans ce chapitre il souffre bien aussi :p

Heaven-Sama : Yeah x)

Alors, Ariane n'est pas _un peu_ sadique, elle l'est _totalement_! Ça fait une très grosse différence pour elle, et je suis sûre qu'elle le prendrait mal x)

Oui, j'ai eu la très bonne idée de faire ça 8D Je suis sadique, un peu comme Ariane ~

Merci beaucoup ! T^T

Florea : Une autre ? Tu es une ? :o (oui je m'en suis rendue compte après ~ J'ai du mal avec l'accusatif et le génitif pluriel pour la 1ère déclinaison x))

Moi je voulais en faire pour la mythologie mais on a fait que de la traduction de texte (Génial ! :'D)

Tout est lié, je comprends.

Oui vas-y, lâche-toi avec ce chapitre ! 8D (que j'adore je dois bien l'avouer)

J'adore Léo, mais j'avoue ne pas vraiment savoir où il me mène ou si je le manie bien x) Il sera de toute façon OOC puisque je ne suis pas Mochizuki-sensei mais bon…

Oui, elles vont l'emmerder u_ù Beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois. Mais pas maintenant ! Place aux révélations avec ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'elles vont l'être, je les aime bien, même Théa avec ces manies de fille à papa x)

Haaaaa, je te comprends tellement ! xD Mais ne t'inquiète, il apparaitra et tu pourras te défouler )

Nan c'est bon, moi je m'excuse de mon retard là, mais ça ne devrait plus se produire avant un certain temps…

PS : Ce jeu est vraiment génial, tu as raison, j'adore les graphismes de ce Zelda-là.

PPS : Yeah x) Je l'aime aussi ~

Chapitre 5 : …Adversité

La nuit me fait perdre la tête.

Je me vois tomber devant Elliot, je rêve de ça depuis des jours.

Je tombe, et tout s'écroule.

Mon monde tombe en même temps que moi et je chute inexorablement. Je ne peux plus bouger. Mon dos me fait souffrir. Je sais que je n'y peux rien, et je chute.

Je chute et je me réveille.

\- Ariane ? Tu vas être en retard si tu continues comme ça.

Encore endormie, je rouvris les yeux sur ma fenêtre.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu n'arrives pas à te lever. Aller, on mange dans 10 minutes, tu devrais aller te préparer.

J'avais envie d'un bon bain mais je sais que nous n'avions pas les moyens d'avoir beaucoup d'eau chaude. Il faudra que je me contente de la bassine d'eau froide…

\- Ariaaaaaaane !

\- J'arrive… Grommelai-je.

Théa était dans le même état que moi, mais avec un peu de chance j'irai dans la salle d'eau avant elle. On se défie du regard un instant, puis je fonce vers la porte tandis qu'elle tombe par terre.

\- Nooooon !

Je suis arrivée dans la salle avant elle, héhé !

…

Je me lavai alors le visage avec soin et entrepris de mettre ma lentille.

Depuis le début de l'année, j'avais réussi à cacher plus ou moins bien mon œil et Elliot avait vite trouvé une solution : une lentille de verre.

Je n'en avais jamais vu avant et elle coûtait très cher, mais elle marchait. Mon œil prenait une couleur assez peu naturelle mais, au moins, elle cachait mon rouge.

Je relevai la tête et mis mon uniforme.

\- Viens là, me souris Jessica.

Je me retournai pour lui montrer mes cheveux.

Je n'aimais pas vraiment que les autres me touchent, mais Jessica était différente. Elle ressemblait trop à Marie pour que je lui refuse quoique ce soit, et elle était trop gentille pour que je la repousse. Je la laissais alors donner à mes cheveux la forme qu'elle voulait.

Tout comme Marie, elle disait que mes cheveux étaient superbes. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'avaient les gens avec cette couleur pâle sans chaleur. Si je les laissais longs, c'était pour avoir un minimum de dignité.

Je ne veux pas ressembler à une fille, mais je ne veux pas qu'on me prenne pour un garçon, douce ironie.

Je repensai à mon rêve alors que Jessica prenait sa brosse.

C'était un rêve sombre, dans lequel je me blessais. C'était tout ce que j'avais réussi à comprendre car les autres signes étaient trop flous pour que je puisse y voir. Sur ces images, un grand pressentiment de peur et de souffrance me venait et petit à petit le rêve devenait cauchemar.

Ce dont j'étais sûre, c'était que ce n'était moi. Ce n'était pas la petite fille. Je vois mon visage tous les soirs, dans ce rêve.

Je soupirai.

Cette petite n'aurait pas à vivre ça.

Tous les après-midi, après les cours, je me faufilai dans la bibliothèque avant même Elliot et Léo et enquêtais. Puis, j'allais rejoindre les meilleurs amis dans la salle de musique où ils jouaient ensemble. Je le écoutais pendant ce qui me semblait être des heures sans m'ennuyer.

Les notes me faisaient du bien et soignaient mon âme, quand je regardais par les grandes fenêtres pour laisser mon esprit s'en aller.

Je fermais les yeux et voyais tout un monde, _mon_ monde.

Sans complainte.

Sans privation.

Sans peur.

Sans personne pour me blesser, pour blesser ceux que j'aime.

Et puis, quand ils avaient fini, je rouvrais les yeux et revenais à la réalité.

\- Ariane ?

Je me tournai vers Elliot.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu veux essayer ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Le piano.

Ce regard plein de défi et d'amusement me cerna.

\- Ou essayer de te taire, à voir.

Je m'y attendais à celle-là.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Fis-je en haussant les épaules.

Léo se leva pour me laisser sa place et se plaça derrière moi pour placer mes mains.

\- Tu joues cette note, puis tu glisses ton doigt… Tu es plus empotée que ce que je ne pensais !

\- Apprend avec moi à te taire s'il te plait.

Il rigola et regarda Elliot qui était concentré.

À mon tour de le fixer et je remarquai qu'il avait de longs cils. Il fronçait les sourcils comme si souvent, lui donnant un air que j'appelais « mignon » mais que les autres qualifiaient de « grognon ».

Je ne voyais pas vraiment de différence.

Quand je lui disais qu'il était mignon, il se mettait à gesticuler dans tous les sens pour exprimer sa gêne. Il devenait tout rouge et marchait vite. C'était mignon. Je le disais et il m'engueulait.

Léo, lui, passait aux mains tout de suite.

Je me souvins d'une dispute récente avec lui. Nos tempéraments explosifs s'étaient transformés en véritable ras de marrée et Elliot avait été obligé de nous séparer. On ne dira pas qu'en vérité Elliot s'en est mêlé parce qu'on avait commencé à se liguer contre lui.

Je me souvins aussi que ça s'était fini avec moi qui faisais un câlin à mes deux meilleurs amis d'amour.

Beurk.

Tout ça pour dire : j'aime bien m'engueuler avec Léo. Ça fait du bien. Même si je le vouvoie.

\- Tu es prête ?

\- Hum.

Le piano s'alluma lentement. Les premières notes par Elliot puis la suite avec moi.

Elles me faisaient penser à un paysage.

Un paysage verdoyant… Une allée d'arbres… Un garçon court devant moi et–

BAM

\- Ariane ?

Mes deux poings avaient frappé les notes qui résonnèrent dans la pièce.

Qu'avais-je dit ?

Moi ?

\- Je suis fatiguée en ce moment avec les examens… Fis-je l'air de rien.

\- C'est vrai qu'il faut bien réviser, tu dors assez au moins ? Me demanda Elliot.

\- Oui bien sûr, messire Elliot.

Je pris sa main à côté de la mienne et la plaçai vers mon cœur.

\- Je suis honorée de l'inquiétude que vous me portez.

Le poing de Léo me rentra la tête dans mon torse.

\- Aïe !

Et un deuxième d'Elliot.

\- Aïe aïe !

\- Ce genre de chose ne marche plus sur moi, Ariane !

\- Je suis heureuse de l'entendre ?

\- Ne prend pas cet air ! Me sermonna-t-il.

\- Quel air ?

\- Tu essaies de me faire tourner en bourrique mais ça ne marchera pas !

\- Ha bon ? Tu penses que je voulais faire ça ?

Il plissa les yeux.

\- Je vois clair dans ton jeu.

\- Hé bien !

\- Ne t'approche pas !

Je prenais une moue boudeuse.

\- C'est normal aussi… Tu n'es plus tellement avec nous en ce moment…

\- Ariane.

\- Oui ?

\- Je l'ai déjà dit : ça ne marche pas.

\- HO PUTAIN REGARDE DEHORS Y'A DES OISEAUX !

\- MAIS POURQUOI TU CRIES T'ES IDIOTE OU QUOI ?!

\- …

\- …

\- Zut, mon plan n'a pas marché !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire… ?

Cette joyeuse mascarade continua près de deux heures pendant lesquelles on se taquinait mutuellement avec, parfois, l'intervention de Léo.

Les conversations n'avaient ni queue ni tête et pourtant nous parlions des heures durant de tout et de rien, ce qui leur fit oublier ma crise d'humeur.

 _« Seena ! Seena, reviens ! Je–_

 _Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi m'appe–_

 _Nan, nan s'il te plait ! Ne fais pa–_

 _Papa… Papa, pitié…–_

 _Aidez-moi… Aidez-moi… Papa, arrête s'il te plait, tu me fais mal… J'ai mal…_

 _J'ai peur de mon père._

 _Mon père est un homme fier, plein de quelque chose que je juge futile, quelqu'un qui aime se vanter naturellement, qui attire vers lui avec toute sa force la chance et l'oblige à se plier sous son poids._

 _Mon père est un homme vil, fort, et dérangé. Triste._

 _Je ne sais pas comment ni quand tout ça a commencé. Quand est-ce que j'ai commencé à avoir peur de mon père ? C'est une question que je me pose tous les soirs._

 _Ces soirs-là, je prie. Je prie quelqu'un, je lui prie de venir me chercher, car chaque jour que je passe dépasse toutes mes suppliques._

 _J'ai bien un ami._

 _Seena._

 _Mon chat, mon ami de toujours qui prend soin de moi et que je considère comme un frère._

 _\- Seena ! Seena ! Nan, qu'avez-vous fait ?! Pourquoi l'avez-vous tué ?!_

 _Ce chat est mon seul ami et, s'il venait à mourir, je ne m'en remettrais jamais._

 _Il est protégé de mon père, car il appartenait à ma mère._

 _La seule chose qui me protège encore un peu de mon père est bien ma mère. Je l'aime, l'adore : elle est mon modèle._

 _\- Maman ?! Maman ! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi es-tu morte ?! Pourquoi ?!_

 _Elle me protège et je l'aime en retour, et mon père l'aime aussi._

 _\- Sale incompétente ! Je ne t'ai épousé que pour ton rang ! Iris ? Iris, tout va bien ?_

 _Dans ce monde, mon père est bien la seule chose qui me fasse peur._

 _L'extérieur m'a l'air tellement attrayant ! Il est beau, ensoleillé !_

 _\- Où êtes-vous partis ?! Revenez ! Ne me laissez pas toute seule sous cette pluie ! Pas entre ces cadavres !_

 _Tellement magnifique que toutes ses splendeurs semblent hors d'atteinte. Loin, très loin. Parce que dans notre maison, tout est noir. Tout est sombre._

 _Je suis nichée dans un nid de coups, de violence et de questions. Ma nature me fait me remettre en question chaque seconde._

 _Et tout cela–_

\- Ariane, réveilles-toi !

C'était une voix paniquée que j'entendais maintenant.

\- Jessica… ? je demandais d'une voix endormie.

\- Il faut partir. Tout de suite !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe… ?

Théa me balança des vêtements, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Ils sont là, ils sont là… Ne cessait-elle de répéter.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

La claque de Jessica tonna dans la pièce alors que Théa faisait tout son possible pour recueillir nos affaires les plus précieuses, en pensant à nous.

\- On n'a pas le temps pour ça ! Cria celle qui me rappelait douloureusement Marie.

C'était bien la première fois que je les voyais comme ça.

Je pris les vêtements et d'un saut me retrouvai les pieds sur le parquet, ne pensant qu'à vite me préparer. Les filles ne regardèrent même pas, trop occupées à être anxieuses et à ramasser le nécessaire plutôt que d'être outrée par ma tenue d'Eve.

\- On doit partir. M'annonça Jessica.

Théa était déjà sur le pas de la porte, en larmes, une grosse mallette sous le bras. Dehors, dans le couloir, des filles couraient vers la sortie dans une cohue générale et, parfois, poussait la blonde qui se retrouvait alors secouée.

J'avais à peine fini de m'habiller et, comme il n'y avait pas le temps, oubliais mes chaussures dans la précipitation.

Ce temps que je m'accordais, je l'utilisais plutôt pour prendre l'épée que je gardais cachée dans un coin de mon placard. Je la dissimulai dans les pans de mes vêtements et, même si j'étais sûre d'avoir un bleu à la hanche dans les prochaines heures, je faisais en sorte qu'elle ne m'empêche pas de courir.

\- Ariane, vite, tout le monde est déjà sorti !

J'acquiesçai et nous nous retrouvions dans le fameux couloir.

\- Prenons le chemin de d'habitude, fit Jessica, inquiète.

Sans même nous donner le temps de répondre, elle fondit sur l'escalier. Comme Théa avait du mal avec la valise, je la pris pour elle et elle me remercia. Je la coupai en lui disant qu'il n'y avait pas le temps et que je préfèrerais qu'elle me dise ce qu'il se passe.

\- Un groupe d'individus armés sont entrés dans l'établissement, répondit Jessica pour elle, ils ont des otages et il nous a été ordonné de partir d'ici avant que–

Elle buta un instant, si bien que je me cognais contre son dos.

\- Jessi–

Un homme braquait avec calme son arme sur mon amie.

 _« Marie a été tuée… »_

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et la scène repassa en boucle dans ma tête.

Marie…

\- Que faites-vous ici mesdemoiselles ? Demanda l'homme d'une voix sardonique. Je croyais que toutes les Dames devaient se hâter de quitter le bâtiment.

Ma main se referma sur la poignée de mon épée tandis que la main de Théa prenait mon autre côté. Je lui aurais bien dis de ma lâcher, sans quoi je ne pouvais pas être maitresse de mes mouvements, mais l'heure n'était pas à la parlotte.

\- Vous allez me suivre bien gentiment.

C'est alors que Jessica se retourna.

Son visage était serein, mais ses yeux criaient la détresse, la peur, l'angoisse.

Et c'est alors que ma haine se fit entière.

Cet homme avait des chances de ne pas repartir vivant d'ici, que ce soit de ma main ou de celle des autorités qui allaient bientôt arriver. Autant que ce soit de ma main.

\- Faites demi-tour, vous aussi, ordonna-t-il.

Alors Théa fit ce qu'il demanda, et je le fusillai du regard la dernière seconde avant de ne plus le voir.

\- Toi.

Le canon de son revolver se trouva collé à l'arrière de mon crâne.

\- Ne joue pas avec moi. C'est moi qui suis en position de force. Rappelle-toi où est ta place.

Ma place, à cette heure-ci, était dans mon lit, mais je m'empêchais de le rappeler.

Alors, gentiment, j'hochai la tête.

\- Bien.

D'une petite poussée, il envoya ma tête vers l'avant et mit un coup dans ma jambe.

\- On avance.

Qui aurait cru un jour que Lutwidge serait la cible de malfaiteurs tels qu'eux ? Que voulaient-ils ? L'argent ? Sans doute. Mais pourquoi Lutwidge.

Mes pensées étaient dirigées vers Elliot et Léo. Où étaient-ils ? Étaient-ils en sécurité ?

Je me rappelais des paroles du père d'Elliot. _« Vous devrez protéger Elliot au péril de votre vie. »_

 _C'est ce que je comptais faire._

Malheureusement, je ne réfléchissais pas qu'à Elliot. À mes côtés, Jessica et Théa avaient besoin de moi. Elles étaient les seules que je laissais si près de moi, elles étaient les seules qui avaient su percer ma carapace et les seules que j'autorisais à dormir avec moi lorsqu'elles se sentaient seules.

Mes seules amies.

Léo aurait applaudit s'il avait entendu ce que je venais d'avouer, c'était sûr. Il se serait moqué de moi : « alors Ariane, toi qui disais que tu ne te ferais aucun ami, te voilà avec deux amies pour la vie, c'est pas génial, ça ? » et je lui aurais rétorqué qu'il aille se faire voir, avec une gentille phrase tournée à mon avantage.

Même Théa, que je trouvais insupportable, m'était devenue agréable. J'avais beau moins l'aimer que Jessica, je l'aimais quand même.

Et Jessica… Si Marie mourrait une deuxième fois, je ne me le pardonnerai pas.

Était-ce dieu qui me lançait toutes ces épreuves ? M'envoyait-il le reflet de Marie pour me punir ? Pour me montrer combien j'étais faible, combien je le suis encore aujourd'hui ? Quel message voulait-il me transmettre ?

\- Maintenant, au sol.

Les mains de Théa étaient moites, mais encore plus celles de Jessica. Je les soutenais.

Je les regardai pour leur dire de faire comme nous aboyait le malfrat derrière nous.

La tête contre le mur, il nous attacha les mains pendant qu'un de ses compagnons venait le voir :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais… ? Demanda-t-il avec exaspération.

\- Elles m'ont vu, j'ai pas eu d'autres choix.

\- Pas d'autres choix !? S'exclama l'autre.

\- Ouais, okay ?! Si j'avais pas fait ça, elles se seraient barrées en délivrant notre position. On doit avoir ce petit avant toute chose, on ne peut pas se permettre d'être remarqués. Pas maintenant.

L'autre homme, qui lui était bien brun par rapport au châtain qui nous avait emmenées, soupira.

Et moi, je me posais toutes les questions du monde.

Qui voulaient-ils avoir ?! Quelqu'un d'important, s'ils visaient Lutwidge c'était un étudiant, donc le fils ou la fille d'une famille très importante, avec d'importants moy–

Elliot.

C'était Elliot qu'ils visaient.

 _« Vous devrez protéger Elliot au péril de votre vie. »_

Et je le ferai. Coûte que coûte.

Mais que pouvais-je faire dans cette position ? Comment s'en aller d'ici ?

\- Ariane, chuchota Jessica.

Je me tournai vers elle.

\- Je sais ce que tu es en train de penser, m'avoua-t-elle, et je trouve que c'est une mauvaise idée. On ne sait pas si c'est vraiment Elliot qu'ils visent.

\- Si tu as deviné la même chose, c'est que ce doit être le cas.

\- Beaucoup d'enfants de grandes maisons sont des étudiants ici.

\- Mais combien sont des enfants d'un des quatre Grands Duchés ?

Je me rappelai les paroles qu'Elliot avaient formulées à ce sujet.

 _« La famille Barma est l'une des 4 familles ducales, les plus grandes familles, les plus puissantes. Et la famille Nightray en fait partie. »_

\- Ariane, ne fais pas l'imbécile…

\- Et si je ne bouge pas, qui viendra nous sauver ? Tu penses que nous, filles du bas peuple, serions secourues ? Penses-tu qu'ils vont venir nous chercher alors que le fils Nightray est en danger ? Ils ont d'autres chats à fouetter !

Elle ne répondit pas : elle savait que j'avais raison.

\- Mon père a assez d'argent pour leur dire de se bouger le train ! Intervint Théa.

\- Et une famille Ducale a assez d'importance pour dire à tout le monde d'aller se faire foutre !

Elle fut outrée un moment par mon langage, puis par le sens de mes paroles. La bourgeoise baissa alors la tête et commença à sangloter.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a elle ? S'énerva l'un des hommes.

\- C'est toi qui les as ramenés alors c'est qui t'en occupes, on ne veut pas savoir.

Je sentais bien leurs regardes en permanence, s'échapper d'ici allait être difficile…

Où pourrais-tu m'en aller ? Elliot était en danger, si je ne le retrouvais pas maintenant…

 _« Vous devrez protéger Elliot au péril de votre vie. »_

Mais je sais… !

Comment faire ? Comment faire pour échapper à ces hommes ? Ils sont armés et je n'ai que…

L'épée.

J'essayais alors de forger un plan à partir du simple rappel de mon épée. Moi aussi j'étais armée, alors autant faire avec et avoir une chance de partir d'ici.

Il fallait juste une diversion…

\- Mais ta gueule ! Gueula celui qui nous avait amené ici. Arrête de pleurer !

\- C'est qu'une gosse… Soupira l'autre.

Il y avait trois hommes, et pour l'instant le troisième n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Il se contentait de fixer le couloir, peut-être à la recherche de quelque chose.

\- Il faut lui apprendre la vie à cette gosse ! Et elle me casse les couilles !

\- Laisse ton langage trivial loin de la portée de leurs chastes oreilles s'il te plait.

Ironie du sort, il s'arrêta véritablement.

Théa cessa tout de même d'être trop bruyante et, sous le regard inquisiteur du châtain, Jessica commença à lui frictionner le dos avec une patience infinie.

Je ne pouvais pas utiliser mes amies pour mon plan, il fallait qu'elles sortent elles aussi sans aucune égratignure. S'il leur arrivait quelque chose, ces hommes tâteraient de mon sabre.

Un plan… Un plan…

 _« Vous devrez protéger Elliot au péril de votre vie. »_

Mais ta gueule !

En regardant ma main, je remarquais qu'elle tremblait. Avais-je peur… ?

Nan, ce qui coulait dans mes veines était de la pure colère.

L'homme s'approcha de Théa et, dans une impulsivité furieuse, je plantais mon épée dans son thorax.

Mon amie suffoqua un instant et Jessica cria. Un long hurlement de douleur et de peine, qui servait à me rendre compte de ce que j'avais fait.

Ce n'était pas le plan. Mais maintenant ça allait le devenir.

Les deux hommes braquèrent leurs armes sur nous mais n'exécutèrent aucune menace.

Je sentais le liquide poisseux sur ma main et pourtant ça ne me faisait rien. Ni frisson, ni dégoût, ni envie, rien. Le sang devenait de l'eau dans mon esprit immunisé contre le crime que je venais de réaliser.

\- Lâche l'épée.

\- Vous pouvez toujours tirer, je rigolais.

Mon grand sourire faisait dos à mes amies mais elles discernaient parfaitement le regard apeuré de l'homme devant moi. La troisième, dont je voyais maintenant le visage, faisait preuve d'un grand sang froid. Je décidai de m'occuper de lui dans un premier lieu.

 _« Vous devrez protéger Elliot au péril de votre vie. »_

Au péril de ma vie…

Au… péril…

Elliot ? Qui est Elliot ?

Du sang, il y a du sang sur ma main ?!

Oui, ce sang est le prix de la vie dont j'ai coupé les liens, les chaines qui l'entravaient sont maintenant parties, son cycle de 100 ans va désormais prendre place et il n'aura plus à souffrir.

 _Tu as libéré cet homme, Ariane._

Oui, je l'ai libéré. Je viens de sauver un homme. Il est normal que je le fasse pour les autres.

Ils nous ont bernés ! JE LE SAIS !

Je le sais : nous ne sommes que de vulgaires humains, nous sommes des êtres fragiles, qui se brisent à la seconde où nos mains prennent le verre de notre destin. Le verre et se fracasse sur le sol à une vitesse affolante, celle de notre existence, et peut être que ce verre se heurtera à une autre main avant de s'éclater inéluctablement sur les pierres froides de la mort.

Tout est inéluctable, n'est-ce pas ?

Le fait que je tue ces hommes l'est aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

 _Oui… Vas-y, ma belle. Continue, sauve-les de leurs misérables existences d'êtres humains. Ils ne méritent pas ça. Tu les sauveras si tu les tues…_

Oui.

De mon épée je les libèrerai de leur infâme condition.

Son rire se glissa rapidement dans l'atmosphère étouffante du lieu. Le vent passa sa main sur sa nuque et lui embrassa le visage. Elle le serra contre lui de tout son soul, dansa une valse enflammée devant les hommes, son humanité perdue pleurait des larmes amères d'infirmité devant le spectacle.

Quand est-ce que sa condition à elle s'était envolée ? Ses amies lui criaient d'arrêter mais elle continuait de marteler le crâne de l'homme qu'elle avait tué.

Plus qu'un, se disait-elle. Plus qu'un à libérer.

 _Elliot…_

Elle pleurait quand elle rigolait, elle sanglotait dans son hilarité, elle hurlait sa présence humaine dans le murmure de son être bestial.

 _Elliot, arrête-moi…_

Le troisième homme ne tirait pas, mais n'avait pas peur non plus. Il admirait la femme qui tenait ce sabre dégoulinant. Elle se balançait un rythme de son cœur qui tanguait dans sa poitrine, toute sa fragilité de femme était partie.

 _Léo, toi aussi… Arrête-_ la.

 _Ce n'est plus moi… La femme qu'il admire, la femme qu'elles crient, ce n'est pas moi…_

L'homme lâche alors son arme quand la fille lui prend la main pour une valse qu'elle seule peut chanter.

\- Les fleurs éclosent doucement, le vent souffle doucement…

La voix de la femme est belle et harmonieuse et elle fond son regard dans celui de son partenaire dans une sensualité infinie.

\- Le vent détache les fleurs tout doucement, les seules fleurs restantes sont la rose et l'iris…

L'homme, lui, n'arrive pas à se détacher du regard incompatible de la femme qu'il tient dans ses bras.

Combien de fois a-t-il attendu ce moment ? Combien de fois a-t-il appelé cet ange avant qu'il ne vienne sur Terre pour le libérer ?

La danse s'arrêta lorsque l'homme cacha son visage dans le cou de la femme.

 _Elliot…_

\- Ariane !

Le monde se dissolue alors.

Les murs fondirent et le sol s'écroula.

Le liquide poisseux que devint le décor prit place sur le bras, la main, l'épée, le dos, les jambes et les pieds de la femme. L'homme, quant à lui, ne bougea pas et laissa son nez contre la carotide de la femme, humant, inhalant, s'oxygénant de son odeur pour ne pas la perdre.

La femme aux cheveux blonds chercha du regard la voix. Ses yeux reflétaient son calme et son absence de toute bonté et toute raison.

Un adolescent aux cheveux blonds cendrés se dressait devant le couple de danseurs. Si la femme pensait le connaître, elle ne retrouva pas son nom, ni son identité.

Il semblait en colère. Son visage était d'un très beau pâle et son regard était déterminé. Son apparence transpirait la glace mais son caractère clamait le feu. Cet adolescent paradoxal était beau, et la femme voulait le voir. Elle voulait danser avec lui, aussi. Elle voulait aussi le libérer.

Il s'avança et un autre garçon se précipita vers deux filles que la femme n'avait pas remarqué jusque là. L'une lui rappelait une mère et la seconde une enfant. Le garçon, qui portait élégamment des lunettes qui n'avaient rien d'élégantes, ressemblait à un frère. Pour la femme, il était aussi beau que le jeune paradoxe. Il découlait du calme et du sang-froid et pourtant il était affolé.

Qu'ils étaient beaux, ces garçons.

La femme sourit.

Ils étaient plus beaux encore que l'homme qui la tenait près de lui.

\- Lâche-la ! Cria le garçon blond.

La femme lâcha alors l'épée. Si c'était ce qu'il demandait. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas s'adresser à quelqu'un d'autre. Les seules âmes ici étaient celle de la femme et des deux garçons.

L'homme qui l'entourait de ses bras se défit de son ange et toisa l'adolescent.

\- Qui es-tu ? Tonna-t-il.

Ça n'avait aucune importance.

Peu importe qui il est, sa beauté est trop grande pour ne pas être admirée.

\- Je suis–

\- Elliot, tais-toi.

Le blond venait de commencer ses paroles mais l'autre garçon l'en empêcha.

L'homme aurait dû comprendre à ce moment même pourquoi on avait arrêté l'adolescent, mais il était trop obnubilé par le cadeau du ciel entre ses mains.

L'adolescent avait une épée, qu'il présenta à son adversaire : l'homme. La femme, elle, ne bougeait pas. Elle observait, fixait, admirait, se languissait de la suite comme un enfant devant son livre d'images.

\- Lâche-la. Répéta-t-il.

Et là, la femme comprit.

Ils n'étaient pas seuls, et une main enserrait sa taille. Une main tremblante, une main terrifiante voulait la garder près de lui.

Et là, je compris.

Je me rappelais de cet homme, des pensées que j'avais eu.

Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait… Comment m'étais-je comportée…

Ce n'est plus l'indifférence qui occupait mes traits, mais bien une violente peur qui m'étrangla.

\- Elliot… appelai-je.

J'avais lâché mon épée, plus rien ne pouvait me protéger, je ne pouvais que rester collée contre le torse de cet homme. Sa main remonta et attrapa ma tête comme pour me rassurer. L'effet fut si inverse que je répétai :

\- Elliot… !

Il caressait mes cheveux, comme s'il me connaissait, comme s'il voulait me _protéger._

\- Tout va bien, chuchotait-il, je vais te _protéger_ de cet homme…

Arme contre arme, je fus contrainte d'avouer que l'épée était moins forte que le revolver.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je pris son visage pour qu'il me regarde et composa le même masque que l' _ange_ qui m'avait habité les minutes précédentes.

\- Merci de me protéger…

D'un grand coup, je lui tordis la main et l'arme tomba par terre. C'est Jessica qui la rattrapa, sous mes yeux effarés.

\- Jessi–

L'homme empoigna mes cheveux et m'envoya contre le sol où gisaient encore les deux cadavres des deux autres malfaiteurs.

Jessica était en train de disparaître au fond du grand couloir, le revolver en main, courant pour ne pas être poursuivie et, je l'espérais, appeler les secours.

L'homme s'empara alors de mon sabre, doucement. Elliot, lui, ne bougeait pas. Je pouvais entendre les pleurs de Théa, qui occupait tout le temps de Léo.

Les deux _hommes_ devant moi se battaient leurs armes ne bougeaient pas mais leurs regards étaient sans pitié.

Commença alors le réel affrontement. Le bruit des armes résonnait dans le bâtiment, sous les sanglots déraillés de Théa et mes supplications.

\- Elliot ! Fais attention !

Je n'arrivais pas à pleurer, pourtant, plus j'entendais les pleurs et plus je me dis que ça devait être moi qui me lamentais ainsi.

Je dirigeais alors mon visage vers mon amie, mais découvrais qu'elle ne pleurait pas. Elle aussi, elle regardait le combat, subjuguée par la scène. Aucune trace de récentes larmes.

Qui… pleurait alors ?

 _Au secours… Au secours !_

La petite fille ?

 _Papa… Je ne veux pas qu'il le tue…_

Où es-tu ?!

 _M'entendez-vous ?_

Oui, dis-moi, qui es-tu ?

 _Je suis Rose Twilightsword. Je vous en supplie, sauvez-moi…_

Je t'en fais la promesse, petite. Je jure que je rendrais ta _liberté._

…

Avais-je rêvé ?

Devant mes yeux se trouvait alors l'ennemi d'Elliot qu'il avait terrassé.

Nos vues se croisèrent. Il avait battu un homme et, pourtant, je ne retrouvais pas l'attitude sordide que j'avais eu en tuant les deux autres malfaiteurs. Elliot, lui, n'était pas fier de ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'était pas joyeux non plus. Il ne martelait pas le cadavre de ses chaussures.

Il ne faisait rien de tout ça.

\- Prend ma main.

Je frissonnai.

Malgré tout ce que mon corps me dictait, je tendis ma main vers lui et il l'attrapa. Léo en fit autant avec Théa, qui eut beaucoup plus de mal que moi à se relever. Le lunetteux lui demande discrètement lui elle allait bien, si elle avait mal quelque part. Elle lui répondit calmement, comme hypnotisée. Incapable d'effectuer ne serait-ce un geste, je ne cessais de fixer l'homme qui venait d'être abattu.

\- Il ne se relèvera pas ? Je demandais.

\- Non.

Le silence se fit, et les pleurs que j'entendais maintenant étaient bien ceux de Théa. Elliot zieuta silencieusement la peinture et partagea une œillade avec son meilleur ami. Léo hocha la tête. Je m'obstinai à garder la main du blond alors que tout était fini.

Tout était fini.

Je m'expliquai en rien mon attitude. J'avais surement rendu traumatisée mes deux amies, mais je ne ressentais rien.

Je me faisais peur, j'avais peur de ce que je pouvais faire.

\- Ariane, c'est fini.

Il ne cesserait donc jamais de répéter mon prénom ?

Combien de fois l'avait-il dit ? Combien de fois m'avait-il appelé pour que je le regarde ?

Je le regarderai, alors.

J'aimais ses yeux, même s'ils n'étaient pas aussi beaux que ceux de Léo ou Jessica. Ceux de l'adolescente étaient d'un bleu clair vivace et intelligent, au même titre que ceux de l'adolescent. Pourtant, ceux de Jessica rappelaient la bonté et ceux d'Elliot l'autorité.

Je le pris dans mes bras, résistant au cataclysme des larmes. Il n'eut aucune réaction, et je l'en remerciai.

\- Elliot ! S'exclama Léo.

Je rouvris aussitôt les yeux et instinctivement, me plaçai devant le blond.

Alors que mon corps tombait, je revis mon rêve.

Je me vis tomber, mon dos me lacérer, et Théa crier.

Mon rêve venait de se réaliser. Sauf qu'il n'avait précisé que je verrais mon propre sang s'étendre sur le parquet du couloir, me rappelant chaque instant que je mourrais en voyant Léo crier mon nom et Elliot couper le dernier souffle de l'homme qui venait de me trancher le dos.

Nan, il n'avait pas précisé que la mort était si horrible et si lente.

~••oOo••~

Voilà ! x)

Comme dit en haut, sans ce chapitre encore deux et c'est parti pour l'arc 3 !

J'ai eu avec ce chapitre, mais je l'aime beaucoup, il y a des phrases dont je suis vraiment fière u_ù (je ne suis pas très modeste je crois ~)

Le prochain, si tout va bien, sera beaucoup plus calme. Enfin, on se demande comment faire pire. En tout cas, Ariane se demande, elle.

\- Ouais, tu pourrais éviter de me cabosser autant.

\- Tu veux bien me parler ? :'D (des heures auparavant, Ariane avait juré la mort de l'auteure à cause de la maltraitance des personnages)

\- Oui, pour te faire la leçon et t'apprendre que faire du mal à mes amis c'est jurer ta mort.

\- … Ariane, lâche cette épée.

\- Dans tes rêves ^^

\- Ariane, c'est moi qui te fais vivre !

\- Mourrons toutes les deux pour nos causes, dans ce cas.

\- D :

Et l'auteure meurt. Ce serait con quand même.

Bref ! Bye bye ~


	12. Chapter 6 Arc 2 : L'heure tourne

Ce sont les vacances !

 _Depuis combien de temps ?!_

J'avais beaucoup de choses à faire !

 _C'est ça ton excuse… ?_

Et oui ! C'est une excuse comme une autre !

…

Et pour m'excuser : le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit et ce chapitre clos l'Arc 2 !

Le prochain chapitre arrivera dans une semaine en plus, pour me faire pardonner !

Si c'est pour génial :')

 _Tu t'en veux hein ?_

…

J'ai deux mois de retard, je suis vraiment désolée. Donc j'essaierai de faire un bonus pour les 20 reviews (et oui, on est à 20 reviews maintenant ! T^T) et l'arc 3 !

Vous allez voir Ariane sous un nouveau visage, encore un !

Tsuki-chan : Théa ne te pardonne pas mais moi je le fais à sa place x)

Encore une fois la suite est arrivée très lentement, mais vous êtes habitués maintenant non… ? 8'D *se fait tabasser*

Et voilà l'explication, tu pensais vraiment que j'allais vous laisser comme ça ? )

Heaven-Sama : Toutes les explications viendront avec l'Arc 3 :D Et je le sais qu'en vrai vous m'adorez :3

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, je vous adore, sans vous je ne sais si j'aurais la foi pour continuer cette fiction x)

C'est une amie irl qui m'a engueulée pour que je continue, et je dois bien avouer que ça m'a aidée aussi.

Chapitre 6 Arc 2 :

\- Vous allez commencer par le tout début.

\- Je m'appelle Ariane, je suis une domestique de la famille Nightray.

\- Pouvez-vous me raconter cette nuit ?

\- Ce soir-là, mon amie Jessica m'a réveillée, il faisait nuit noire. Mon autre colocataire, Théa, ramassait des affaires. Je me suis vite demandée ce qu'il se passait en la voyant faire mais nous n'avions pas le temps de discuter.

\- Quand avez-vous su que des personnes s'étaient introduites dans le bâtiment ?

\- Je l'ai su lorsque nous sommes sorties.

\- Et quelle a été votre premier réflexe dans la panique ?

\- Je me suis bien sûr habillée, puis j'ai pris l'épée qui ne me quitte jamais, je pensais en avoir besoin pour protéger mes amies.

\- Donc vous aviez déjà prévu d'éliminer les ennemis.

\- Non.

\- Alors que comptiez-vous faire avec cette épée ?

\- Je pensais menacer l'"ennemi" comme vous l'appelez.

\- Continuez.

\- Nous sommes sorties toutes les trois, j'avais caché mon arme sous ma jupe. Nous n'avons descendu qu'un étage qu'un malfaiteur était déjà dans le couloir. Il nous a menacé et, sous la pression de son arme à feu, je n'ai pas pu agir.

\- Je suppose donc qu'il a fait de vous des otages.

\- Oui. Il nous a attachées les mains mais bien vite grâce à mon épée j'ai pu m'en défaire. Ce n'était que des entraves en corde, après tout.

\- Qu'a-t-il fait ensuite ?

\- Il nous a fait asseoir dans un détour de couloir du troisième étage. Il y avait là trois autres personnages.

\- De quoi avaient-il l'air ?

\- Je ne m'en rappelle pas, mais je me souviens qu'ils étaient tous très différents.

\- Ont-ils parlé de quelque chose ?

\- Ils disaient qu'ils voulaient prendre un enfant en otage, j'ai donc pensé à un noble.

\- Avez-vous pensé à Elliot Nightray ?

\- Tout de suite, car il est mon maître. Je me suis dit que s'ils visaient quelqu'un de très haut placé, ils viseraient forcement mon maître.

\- Un réflexe normal chez un domestique.

\- Je suis chargée de la protection de messire Nightray, il est normal que je pense tout d'abord à sa survie.

\- Je comprends. Vous aviez donc vos liens tranchés. Vous n'avez pas pensé le faire avec vos amies ?

\- Non, c'était trop risqué, mon épée était notre dernier atout. Nos ennemis étaient armés d'armes à feu après tout.

\- Et ensuite ?

…

\- Ensuite, je suis remonté.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- J'avais entendu les professeurs dire que certaines filles étaient absentes.

\- Et vous avez tout de suite pensé à votre domestique.

\- Il est normal que son maitre pense à son valet. Mais avant toute chose, j'ai vérifié si mon valet était en danger et si elle manquait à l'appel. Et effectivement elle n'était pas avec les autres.

\- Quelle a été votre première réaction lorsque vous avez appris qu'elle n'était pas ici ?

\- Je me suis dis qu'il fallait que je la protège, alors j'ai demandé à Léo de me ramener mon épée.

\- Qu'alliez-vous faire ?

\- Je comptais rentrer dans le bâtiment des filles pour récupérer mon valet.

\- Comment avez-vous su qu'ils étaient dans ce bâtiment ?

\- Les professeurs étaient très inquiets à propos de la sécurité de leurs élèves, plus particulièrement des filles. J'avais entendu qu'ils seraient passés par là et qu'un ultimatum avait été lancé et que le lieu du rendez-vous de la rançon était dans le bâtiment des filles.

\- Que comptiez-vous faire lorsque vous êtes entré dans ce bâtiment ?

\- Je comptais retrouver mon valet.

\- Et si vous rencontreriez un des malfaiteurs ?

\- Alors, dans ce cas, je l'aurais menacé et l'aurait remis aux autorités.

\- Vous n'aviez donc aucune pensée… de violence lorsque vous êtes entré ?

\- Non, je pensais surtout sauver les personnes prises en otage, monsieur.

\- Et donc vous êtes entré dans le bâtiment.

\- Oui.

\- Quand vous avez trouvé votre domestique, qu'avez-vous fait ?

\- Nous sommes restés d'abord en retrait, nous attendions un moment opportun pour libérer les otages.

\- Qu'avez-vous vu ?

\- Quand nous sommes arrivés…

\- Avec votre autre domestique, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Quand nous sommes arrivés, nous avons vu deux hommes à terre, et un troisième encore debout. Quant aux otages, deux étaient assises et la troisième était debout. Elles étaient toutes saines et sauves sans aucune trace de blessures apparentes.

\- Vous dites qu'il y avait deux hommes à terre… Étaient-ils saufs, eux aussi ?

\- Non.

…

\- Non, ils n'étaient pas saufs, ils étaient tous les deux blessés.

\- Pourquoi étaient-ils blessés ?

\- Je pense que– Le troisième otage, Ariane, avait blessé les malfaiteurs de son épée.

\- Et comment se présentait-elle.

\- Elle était debout.

\- Je vous demande ses mouvements, que faisait-elle ?

\- Elle semblait terrifiée, le troisième malfaiteur la tenait dans ses bras, il lui était donc impossible d'effectuer un mouvement.

\- Avez-vous une idée de la façon dont les deux autres malfaiteurs ont été neutralisés ?

\- Étant donné sa position et l'épée au sol, je pense qu'Ariane s'est servie de son épée pour aider les deux autres otages, qui étaient en larmes.

\- Quand avez-vous réagi ?

\- Presque tout de suite. Nous avons observé quelques secondes, mais la situation était trop précaire pour que nous n'agissions pas dans l'instant.

\- Alors ?

\- Je suis allé voir l'état des otages, et Elliot est parti neutraliser le troisième malfaiteur.

\- Comment allaient les otages ?

\- Elles avaient peur, mais sinon elles n'étaient pas blessées. Nous n'avions pas le temps de défaire leurs liens. Mon maitre a demandé au malfaiteur de lâcher Ariane, et celui-ci lui a demandé de décliner son identité. Bien sûr, je ne lui ai pas laissé dire son nom.

\- Ensuite ?

\- Ariane a dévié la concentration du malfaiteur et son arme est tombée –un revolver, alors Jessica Albert, l'une des otages, mais je pense que vous le savez, est partie le récupérer.

\- Mais n'avait-elle pas les mains liées ?

\- Tout à fait.

\- Comment a-t-elle fait ?

\- Elle s'est levée, a commencé à courir, a pris l'arme à deux mains et est partie au fond du couloir. Je suppose qu'elle est allée aussi chercher du secours.

\- Quelle était la situation à ce moment ?

\- L'homme était donc désarmé, lui et mon maitre se sont battus un moment avant qu'Elliot ne blesse le malfaiteur. Il avait gagné.

\- Alors comment justifiez-vous la blessure de votre amie ?

\- L'homme s'est relevé, et a essayé d'attaquer mon maitre. Elle a alors fait bouclier avec son dos.

\- Merci.

Léo s'en alla. Il en avait plus qu'assez. Maintenant, il allait rejoindre ses deux amis.

\- Tu as fini ? Lui lança Théa, qui elle aussi s'était faite interroger.

\- Question idiote, répondit-il.

Il n'avait pas envie de parler avec elle, pas pour l'instant.

\- Où vas-tu ? Insistait-elle.

Il se retourna alors et, avec son grand sourire :

\- Je ne peux aller nulle part de toute façon.

~••oOo••~

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Ça va Elliot, arrête ça, je m'énervais. Je suis juste coincée dans ce fauteuil roulant pour une durée indéterminée qui m'emmer– qui m'ennuie ! Et copieusement !

\- Léo, c'est vrai que son langage n'était pas aussi fleuri avant ?

\- Ce n'est qu'une légende, affirma ce dernier qui lisait dans un coin.

Je roulai des yeux. Y'en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Et même s'il le rattrapait, je le pousserais.

\- Bon, commença Léo, il va falloir qu'on discute tout de même de ce qui est arrivé.

Il se planta devant moi alors que je déglutissais.

\- J'ai entendu ce que la blonde a dit sur toi.

\- Théa ?

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait là-bas ?

Baissant les yeux, je n'osais rien dire, le silence me forcerait à ne pas me vendre.

Il me frappa alors.

\- Tu penses pas qu'on est un peu dans la merde à cause de toi ?!

\- Mais j'ai rien demandé moi ! C'est Elliot qu'ils cherchaient !

\- Ce n'était pas moi qu'ils cherchaient.

\- Hein ?

Je le dévisageai, des sueurs froides trainant dans mon dos et ma nuque me lançant.

\- Ce n'était pas moi, répéta-t-il en plantant ses yeux dans les miens.

\- Mais… Mais alors…

\- La véritable cible était Théa d'Orphée.

\- Mais ils l'avaient sous les yeux !

Je me rappelais alors les paroles de mon amie lorsque nous étions parties : « _Ils sont là, ils sont là…_ »

\- Mais… Mais Théa est…

\- La fille d'un bourgeois qui s'est hissé au rang de noble rien que par sa fortune.

\- Alors vous n'étiez pas…

\- Nous n'étions pas en danger.

Nous nous emmurions dans un silence gêné, mélangé d'agacement.

\- Que seraient devenus ces hommes ? Demandai-je, dirigeant ma sentence.

\- Ils auraient été arrêtés et auraient purgé leurs peines.

Je les avais tué alors qu'ils auraient pu vivre.

J'avais enlevé des vies.

\- Je voudrais être seule.

Ils comprirent et s'en allèrent.

La blessure me ramena à moi lorsque je dirigeai les roues vers la fenêtre.

Qu'avais-je fait ? Avais-je réellement tué des hommes de sang froid ? M'étais-je vraiment faite emprisonner alors qu'une petite fille m'attendait, quelque part ? Étais-je à ce point sans cœur ?

Mon jugement serait rendu aujourd'hui.

Bizarrement, je pensais à cet homme que j'avais rencontré à Pandora. Celui qui m'avait enlevée toute solitude. C'est à ce moment que j'avais vraiment changé. Bien sûr, la rencontre d'Elliot et Léo m'avait changée, mais les seuls êtres qui m'avaient vraiment métamorphosée étaient Ben et cet homme.

Comment allait Ben ? Était-il mort, lui aussi ? Comment se portait-il ? Cela faisait bien un an que je ne l'avais pas vu. Et Xerxes Break ? Allait-il bien ? Continuerait-il de battre Elliot à l'épée ?

Le ciel à cette heure était gris. Ce n'était pas l'heure qui le rendait comme ça. Parfois, je me demandais ce qui le rendait gris ou bleu. Les sentiments des gens ? Leurs rêves ? Ou peut-être était-ce seulement parce que les nuages allaient pleuvoir ?

C'aurait été triste, donc je préférais penser que c'était l'humeur générale de la ville qui choisissait le temps.

Le ciel a-t-il décidé de calquer ses formes sur mon état ? Est-ce un miroir qui s'étend devant mes yeux ?

Je ressers la couette sur mes épaules, et me répète mon impuissance. L'impuissance de mon humanité.

\- Tu ne sortiras de cette salle que quand le procès sera terminé.

\- D'accord.

Léo s'assit à côté de moi.

\- Tu es vraiment sans espoir… Soupira-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas, le ciel m'appelait et je répondais à son appel.

\- Avant, je voudrais te demander quelque chose.

\- Ne dis pas ça comme si tu n'allais pas y réchapper…

Il se tenait le visage avec sa main.

\- J'ai entendu la petite, continuai-je, elle s'appelle Rose Twilightsword. Je voudrais que tu ailles la chercher.

\- Ariane…

\- Léo. Je te le demande. S'il te plait.

Il ne parlait plus, et sortit de la pièce précipitamment.

\- Moi non plus, Léo, je n'ai pas envie de finir notre amitié sur cette dispute…

~••oOo••~

« Dis.

 _\- Oui ?_

\- Où es-tu ?

 _\- Je ne sais pas moi-même._

\- Depuis quand peux-tu me parler ?

 _\- Je ne vous parle pas. C'est vous qui vous parlez._ »

~••oOo••~

Cher Ben,

Je t'écris une lettre qui sera peut-être mon testament.

Que faire ?

J'ai frôlé la mort de près les jours précédents, et pourtant je suis toujours là. Cependant, ma vie est encore jouée par des gens qui ne savent rien de moi.

Que faire ?

Ben, tu as été un frère pour moi. Tu l'es toujours. J'aimerais que tout soit bon entre nous, je voudrais que notre dispute ne soit que mensonge. Tu as tellement changé, Ben. Tu as tellement changé que je ne te reconnais plus, mais tu es toujours Ben. Tu es devenu grand, fort, tu es devenu un leader pour l'orphelinat.

Où es-tu actuellement ? Je suis à Pandora. Ils ont trouvé astucieux de m'emprisonner dans ce bâtiment. Ici se trouve un homme que j'admire. Tu ne me croiras peut-être pas, mais un homme à l'œil aussi rouge que le mien travaille à Pandora. Moi qui pensais être la seule de mon espèce, ne trouves-tu pas ça incroyable ?

Et puis j'ai rencontré une fille, et tu l'aimerais sans doute. Elle s'appelle Jessica, elle ressemble à Marie. Je crois que je vais tomber amoureuse d'elle, comme je l'étais avec Marie. À croire que ma vie sera remplie d'amour féminin.

Je me suis souvent posé des questions sur les sentiments que je vous portais, à toi, Léo et Elliot. À croire vraiment que ma vie sera seulement remplie d'amour féminin.

Pas que ça me dérange. Ça te dérange, toi ?

Tu ne me répondras pas, et pourtant je t'écris. Pourquoi nous étions-nous disputés ? Pour une nonne qui nous prenait pour des gosses ? Ou pour ces gosses qui n'ont jamais eu de considération pour nous ?

Je ne vois pas, Ben. Pourquoi nous sommes-nous séparés ? Si j'ai choisi Léo, c'est parce que tu m'as abandonnée. Et je sais que si je te fais une remarque, tu ne liras plus. Faisons comme si ce n'était pas une remarque.

Je ne sais même pas si tu sais lire. Moi, je sais lire et écrire. Mais qui dans l'orphelinat le faisait sérieusement ? Avions-nous vraiment un futur là-bas ?

Nous avons tué ensemble, Ben. Et ce mort, je ne m'en rappelle plus. Et bien, les derniers jours j'ai encore tué. Trois hommes. Que ce soit volontaire ou involontaire, c'est bien ma présence qui les a tués. Ça fait quatre hommes à mon effectif, mais je suis sûre que je ne te bats pas.

La vie est-elle dure ? La mienne l'est. Les gens me regardent. Ils pensent que je suis malade, sûrement. C'est dû à la petite fille que j'entends encore maintenant. Tu t'en souviens, de ces cauchemars que je faisais ? Cette petite fille n'a pas cessé d'être dans ma tête, si bien que maintenant elle en fait partie intégrante.

J'espère vraiment que tu vas bien. Mais je ne te regrette pas. Pas le toi de maintenant.

Garde un heureux souvenir de moi.

Ariane.

~••oOo••~

\- Ariane Nightray, (« Nightray ? ») le jugement a été rendu. (« Enfin ! ») Il a été décrété que vous seriez surveillée. (« Surveillée ? Pardon ? ») Vous avez agi pour vous protéger, vous et vos amies, mais en pleine connaissance de cause. (« En gros j'ai bien et mal agis. Bravo la clarté. ») Vous allez enduré la peine suivante : une surveillance en permanence, pour prouver que vous n'êtes pas dangereuse. Des gardes surveilleront Lutwidge pour être sûrs que vous ne vous enfuyiez pas. (« Dites aussi que je suis une psychopathe. ») C'est, bien sûr, le rôle d'Elliot Nightray, votre maitre, de vous surveiller le reste de la journée. Ce sera tout. Avez-vous des questions ?

\- Oui.

\- Allez-y.

\- Les bains seule sont quand même tolérés ?

~••oOo••~

\- Ariane, qu'est-ce que t'as foutue encore ?! Dire ça à Pandora !

\- Et alors ?

\- Ne joue pas à ça !

\- Désolée d'avoir déshonoré la famille je suppose ?

Il me jaugea, les sourcils froncés comme à son habitude, ses bras croisés, son sac contenant son épée sur une épaule.

Il paraissait las. Las de mon jugement, las de devoir s'occuper de moi, de devoir m'écouter.

\- Je suis désolée Elliot… Lui dis-je dans un souffle.

Quand je relevai les yeux, ce sont deux paires d'yeux immensément ouverts dans une surprise figée qui m'énervèrent.

\- Quoi ? Je demandai, exaspérée.

\- Tu t'es excusée…

\- Et alors ?!

Les deux se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire d'un commun accord.

\- Quoi ?! Je m'exclamai.

Léo s'arrêta bien avant son compère et me lança :

\- Tu es enfin devenue une femme qui pourra se marier.

Je lui lançai ma chaussure dans sa gueule.

\- Et pendant que vous riez, moi je suis suivie par des soldats de Pandora. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que cette organisation à avoir là-dedans ?

Elliot se braqua alors, alors que Léo et moi nous le regardions.

\- Ils ont voulu s'occuper de l'affaire.

\- Mais pourquoi ça ? Insista Léo.

\- Je n'en sais pas plus que vous !

Je le suspectais de mentir quand il disait ça, mais je n'en fis aucune remarque car Elliot était beaucoup plus têtu que…

Non, en fait le degré le plus haut est Léo.

\- Tu es vraiment têtu, se moqua Léo.

\- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, rétorquions-nous ensemble Elliot et moi.

Alors que le lunetteux rigolait, mon autre ami et moi nous tournions l'un vers l'autre en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Alors, en plus de cacher quelque chose tu me piques mes répliques ?

Elliot préféra rouler ses yeux et ignorer ma remarque.

Aujourd'hui, je quittais ma « prison » et mon fauteuil roulant. J'avais réussi à convaincre les médecins que je n'en avais plus besoin et beaucoup n'avaient émis aucune objection, à croire qu'ils voulaient me voir disparaître au plus vite.

Pendant les cours, aussi, les gens me regardaient maintenant. De ce que j'avais entendu, j'étais la « sauveuse lugubre de Lutwidge. » Quel nom plein de grâce. Mon dieu.

A chaque fois que j'entendais ça, je n'avais qu'à les regarder à mon tour pour que les chuchotements cessent. C'était assez pratique.

Les gardes étaient devant les portes de la salle de classe, et dès que je les passais ils me suivaient. Je n'avais pas une minute à moi.

Heureusement, ils ne rentraient pas dans la chambre. Par contre, ils étaient postés devant le bâtiment. J'en voyais, parfois, qui fricotaient avec quelques unes de mes camarades sans vergogne.

Mais même dans ma chambre, où le suivi était fini, je ne pouvais pas être tranquille. Les regards de mes amies étaient toujours sur moi, me lorgnant de différentes manières suivant les jours.

Pour Théa, c'était un mélange subliminal de dégoût et de peur, mais surtout d'inquiétude. Pour Jessica, mon amie attendait toujours que je lui parle, une pâle anxiété pour mon état au fond de ses jolis yeux bleus.

Elles ne me parlaient plus. Je ne savais pas vraiment si c'était parce qu'on le leur avait demandé ou si c'était juste parce qu'elles avaient peur des réponses (ou de moi ?)

Alors je ne disais rien moi non plus. Je n'avais rien à dire, après tout. Je n'avais pas envie de leur dire. Je ne savais pas comment le dire, à vrai dire.

Tout était comme sous l'eau.

Les gens.

Les sons.

Je n'étais jamais tranquille alors je passais mes journées dans l'herbe, près du bois. Le garde me regardait et je m'inventais des histoires. Alors je souriais. Et il refermait sa prise sur sa garde. Et je perdais mon sourire.

Des jours où les gens m'énervaient, où les cours m'énervaient, où le piano m'énervait, où mes amis m'énervaient, et où je m'énervais sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Je pense que je me détestais. Comment une femme aussi horrible que moi pouvait encore être sur Terre ?

Et pourquoi je n'en finissais pas maintenant ?

La réponse, quand je me posais cette question, était : ne pas laisser les gens qui pensent à moi seuls.

Qui avais-je ? Pas grand monde. Je n'avais pas envie qu'ils m'oublient. Si je mourrais, je ne serais dans la mémoire de personne. Je veux qu'ils pensent à moi, je ne veux pas disparaître, n'être plus rien après avoir affronté la mort.

Et la seconde raison était la peur.

Et si le monde m'ouvrait ses portes dans un futur proche ? Nous ne savons rien de notre futur, de ce qu'il va nous arriver. Une hésitation proche de la destruction faisant vibrer mes tympans et je réfléchissais sur ce qui suivait la mort.

Entre un risque de bonheur et un risque de rien du tout, je préférais le bonheur.

Une fois, je m'étais arrêtée près d'une fenêtre. Nous étions au troisième étage. J'avais failli plaisanter sur le fait que je pourrais sauter, mais la situation était tellement réaliste que je n'avais pu dire un mot. J'étais restée là, me posant toutes les questions du monde, toutes celles débiles que je repoussais parce qu'elles étaient vraiment connes.

Ces questions à la noix que je me répétais tout le temps, qui étaient sans réponse et qui pourtant me taraudaient.

 _Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Viens me sauver, s'il te plait._

Comparée à celle de cette petite fille, ma vie était rose.

C'est ce qui me permettait de rester en vie.

J'évitais Elliot et Léo, mais ils ne venaient pas me voir non plus. Nos relations se désagrégeaient et c'était mieux comme ça. Je m'en voulais de ressentir ces sentiments impurs envers eux, et de me comporter différemment avec eux qu'avec les autres garçons. C'était peut-être juste normal, mais je ne le pardonnais pas.

\- Bonjour, Ariane.

\- Bonjour, Léo.

Et une nouvelle journée commençait.

\- Comment ça va aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il.

Comme à chaque fois qu'on me posait cette question, je réfléchissais et répondais :

\- Tout va bie–

Je manquais une marche et tombais sur le dos dans un grand vacarme.

\- Comme quoi il ne faut jamais parler trop vite, je plaisantai.

Mon ami m'aida à me relever avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Comme d'habitude tu es maladroite.

\- On pourrait presque croire que tu dis que je suis mignonne.

\- J'ai laissé sous-entendre quelque chose de positif ? Désolé.

Je ne le tuais pas parce qu'il m'avait aidée, mais la prochaine fois ce ne serait pas la même chose, je me le promettais.

\- Ton dos va bien ?

\- Oui, assurai-je, il ne me fait pas trop souffrir. Je pense qu'il a déjà cicatrisé.

\- Tu ne sais pas ?

\- Je n'ai pas d'yeux dans le dos, fis-je comme si, lui, en avait.

Alors que la conversation se mettait en marche nostalgiquement et que nous arrivions près des classes, Léo fut interpelé :

\- Léo !

Elliot se tenait de l'autre côté du couloir, son air sévère collé au visage. Le lunetteux haussa sourcils et épaules avec un sourire.

\- À plus tard, salua mon ami avant de se diriger vers son maitre.

\- À plus tard, lui répondis-je avec le même sourire résigné.

Ils avancèrent devant moi et nous entrions dans la salle pour un autre cours ennuyeux.

Je n'avais qu'une hâte : aller à la bibliothèque, notre sanctuaire. Si c'était aussi celui de mes deux amis, je ne m'empêchais pas de m'y rendre sous prétexte qu'Elliot s'énervait en me voyant –ou Léo suivant les moments.

Une fois arrivée à cet endroit magique, j'ouvrais un livre et ne le rangeais que quand je devais partir. Et c'est ce que je fis ce jour-là, en bon rituel de journée ordinaire.

Sauf qu'en rentrant, ce jour-là, je n'avais plus de force.

J'ouvrais la porte, tachant d'aller à la salle d'eau sans ramper.

J'y entrais, personne n'y était à cette heure, Théa et Jessica ne rentraient jamais aussi tôt que moi.

J'enlevais mon uniforme, soufflant contre la douleur.

Ma chemise était recouverte de sang mais n'avait pas traversé la veste.

Ma blessure s'était rouverte.

~••oOo••~

J'espère avoir répondu à quelques unes de vos questions ! :3 Et d'en avoir posé beaucoup d'autres :D (j'adore ce smiley)

Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour l'Arc 3 et le Bonus !

Bye !


	13. Chapitre bonus ! L'amour n'attend pas !

Comme promis le bonus ! :D

Je l'ai terminé in-extremis !

(Sijen'aipaspubliéhierc'estparcequej'étaisdansladeadzonejesuisdésoléepasmonordi+pasinternet=caca)

Ce bonus annonce donc :

 **\- Les 20 reviews !**

 **\- Mon plus sincère pardon**

 **et…**

 **\- L'Arc 3 qui commence !**

 **…**

 **Ou pas.**

Je vous avais annoncé la venue de l'Arc 3 mais je suis allée beaucoup trop vite en besogne et j'ai cru que vous aviez déjà lu le chapitre 7 8'D

Allons Rieko, ne te mets pas dans le même sac que tout le monde… Tes lecteurs ne connaissent pas la suite, eux !

J'espère que vous appréciez quand même le nouveau personnage qui ne va pas durer longtemps mais qui est drôle : Emily Boulge ! x)

~••oOo••~

 **Née sous une Mauvaise Étoile –**

 **Bonus**

Je m'appelle Emily Boulge.

Je suis une étudiante de Lutwidge, fille de bonne famille. Je suis tout-à-fait banale : des cheveux bruns et ondulés, ni sec ni très brillants, des pommettes hautes, une petite bouche, des yeux en amande noisettes, comme la plupart des gens. Et comme on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, je suis parfaitement dans la moyenne de taille : 1m58.

Dans ma classe, je suis avec un groupe de filles, aussi de bonnes familles. On ne se mélange pas vraiment avec les personnes inférieures à notre rang, à vrai dire.

Pareillement pour les garçons : ils mènent une autre vie que les filles, et on ne cherche pas à aller vers eux –comme eux ne cherchent pas à venir vers nous.

C'est donc une vie banale comme mon apparence que je menais.

Jusqu'à ce que je le rencontre.

C'était une amie qui m'avait parlée de lui. Elle était dans sa classe l'année d'avant apparemment. Dès que je l'avais vu il m'avait intriguée. En dehors du fait qu'il était un Nightray, je voyais en lui quelqu'un d'extraordinaire autant en tant qu'étudiant qu'en tant d'escrimeur. Il était aussi un grand leader et était très travailleur. Aimable, poli, il semblait aussi rêveur.

Le seul élément qui me perturbait était ses deux valets.

Deux petites gentes du peuple qui le collaient partout où il allait.

Et parmi ces deux valets, une _fille_.

Ils avaient l'air de s'entendre très bien ensemble, d'ailleurs.

Tout cela me fit jalouser cette fille. En plus, elle brillait dans les mêmes domaines que mon Elliot.

J'étais bien consciente que beaucoup de filles de ma classe étaient aussi amoureuses de mon chéri, mais elles n'avaient aucune chance. Et je ne pensais pas en avoir non plus.

À part si je devenais son amie d'abord ?

Ou si je faisais en sorte qu'il m'admire ou me soit redevable ?

Me renversant la tête plusieurs fois, je trouvais enfin la bonne solution : je devais faire en sorte qu'il me trouve intéressante à la première conversation !

Les histoires dramatiques n'étaient pas celles qui manquaient, après tout. J'avais le droit, moi aussi, d'avoir un passé tragique sur lequel les autres pleureraient avec moi.

Je rêvais un peu trop.

Et c'est avec cette idée de conquérir enfin le coeur de mon aimé que je partis en direction de la bibliothèque.

Tout de suite, j'endossais le rôle de la petite fille tourmentée. J'étais presque certaine qu'il n'avait pas une image assez formée de moi –même si cette remarque me fit grincer les dents.

Il était là, lisant un livre quelconque –inintéressant comparé à l'homme qui le lisait, ses deux valets au dessus d'un même livre, dans une lecture synchronisée.

C'est avec ce paysage que je me rendis compte de leur lien. Je restais un moment à les observer, jusqu'à ce qu'Elliot ne se lève, se dirigeant vers le rayon des livres d'histoire.

Je fis mine d'arriver après lui et d'attraper un livre bien trop haut pour moi dans les étagères. J'avais en tête qu'il m'aide à prendre le livre.

Comme il ne me regardait pas, je grognais comme si je n'y arrivais pas. Il se tourna vers moi avec un regard intrigué. Tout de suite, je baissais les yeux et me remis sur mes pieds.

\- Lequel tu veux ? Me demanda-t-il en regardant les étagères au-dessus de moi.

Le plan marchait à merveille, tout se déroulait comme je l'avais pensé.

\- Celui-là s'il te plait… dis-je, lui indiquant d'un doigt lequel je voulais.

D'un geste élégant, il prit le livre et me le donnait.

Bien sûr, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'était le bouquin, mais ça n'avait aucune importance.

Je fis mine de remarquer son livre d'histoire et le questionnait :

\- Tu révises aussi, Elliot ?

Il avisa ce qu'il avait sous le bras et eut un sourire en coin.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça, oui.

\- Elliot, tu t'en sors avec… Ha, pardon, je vous interromps.

Oui, parfaitement !

Comment cette fille pouvait-elle se permettre de les arrêter en si bon chemin ?

Je la regardais se diriger vers nous, un grand sourire sur le visage. Par contre, elle, ne me regardait pas du tout. Elle fixait Elliot avec un éclat joueur dans les yeux. À quel point étaient-ils proches ?

Je pris le livre contre moi, en proie à un grand désarroi. Elle lui parlait si facilement… Elle, au moins, pouvait l'approcher quand elle le voulait.

Elle chuchota finalement quelque chose à son maître qui rougit furieusement et s'en alla sans demander son reste.

\- C'est ton valet ? Lui demandai-je, connaissait tout de même la réponse.

\- Oui, une vraie plaie.

Il pesta encore un peu contre son valet et revint vers moi.

Son regard me fit plus mal que je ne le pensais, et je l'ancrais dans ma mémoire.

\- Tu voulais quelque chose d'autre ?

\- Non, merci beaucoup ! Je m'exclamai.

\- Au revoir alors.

Il ne me fit même pas un geste de la main et partit rejoindre ses deux _amis_.

~••oOo••~

Finalement, rien n'avait marché.

Je rêvais d'être au même point que les deux adolescents près de lui. Je le vis s'énerver un peu contre eux suite, sans doute, à une remarque désobligeante de cette peste, et se remit à sa lecture, encore rouge.

Que signifiaient ces joues rouges ?

De la honte ?

De la colère ?

De l'amour… ?

Peut-être l'aimait-il, après tout.

Je faisais pâle figure à côté d'elle.

Elle était tout ce que je n'étais pas : pas banale.

De longs cheveux blonds délavés, deux yeux d'un brun clair virant à l'orange, un petit nez, de discrètes tâches de rousseur, une petite taille, un air à la fois mystérieux et moqueur, ce froncement de sourcil presque constant… Sa franche était relevée dans cette coiffure qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Un simple serre-tête la mettait en valeur, elle et son front blanc et ses longs cils blonds.

Mon dieu ce que j'étais jalouse d'elle.

Le scénario de la Belle au Bois Dormant s'agença dans mon esprit.

Elliot était le Prince, Ariane était la Belle et Léo était les parents.

Moi, j'étais sûrement la sorcière. En tout cas, j'aimerai l'être : j'aurais toujours une solution pour que le Prince et la Princesse ne finissent pas ensemble.

Il était une fois, un Roi et une Reine qui n'avait pas d'enfants. Ils souhaitèrent de tout leur coeur en avoir un et le jour de la naissance de leur fille, toutes les fées furent invitées.

Toutes, sauf une.

Et je comprenais la Fée Carabosse, après tout c'était tellement lamentable de se sentir mise de côté !

J'espérais aussi que la Princesse se pique plus tôt dans l'histoire.

Ariane, lors de ses 16 ans et à cause de la malédiction de la sorcière mécontente, se piqua le doigt avec un rouet et s'endormit.

Il y avait deux possibilités maintenant.

La version de Charles Perrault était celle que tout le monde reprenait, et je les comprenais. Même si, pour cette peste d'Ariane, je préférais la première.

Quoiqu'on pouvait facilement faire tourner la version de Perrault au désastre. Mais ce serait une insulte pour cet écrivain.

~••oOo••~

Deuxième journée.

Le plan me parait inconcevable, maintenant.

Je tentais pourtant encore : j'irai dans la salle de musique juste avant eux et peut-être qu'ils seront intéressés par ma prestation ! Peut-être même que je pourrais jouer avec mon Elliot !

~••oOo••~

Elliot et Léo étaient encore ensemble.

Ariane, elle, devait d'abord récupérer un livre à la bibliothèque avant de les rejoindre dans la salle de musique.

Cette salle était presque entièrement à eux. Personne n'y allait, et elle avait la réputation d'être utilisée par un Nightray, ce qui diminuait les visites.

C'est pour ça qu'en entendant quelqu'un jouer dans la salle, les deux jeunes hommes furent surpris.

À cette heure-ci, le piano était libre. Du moins, il l'avait été toutes les semaines précédentes.

La mélodie était frêle et maladroite, même pas beau.

C'était juste un ramassis de notes sans aucun rythme que faisait valdinguer le soi-disant artiste.

Les amis se regardèrent, puis Elliot soupira.

\- Nous repasserons plus tard.

Son valet hocha de la tête et ils fuirent presque ce morceau en tous points horrible.

~••oOo••~

Ils n'étaient pas rentrés, mais je ne me laisserais pas abattre.

Je jouais peut-être trop bien et ils avaient honte. Ou étaient gênés. Ou alors ils voulaient laisser l'artiste jouer…

Le plan continuerait toujours. Pas question que je laisse mon Elliot à cette peste d'Ariane, ça non !

Je me voyais déjà, dans les bras de mon amour.

Je serais tombée d'un arbre pour récupérer un chat (je sais qu'il les adore, je l'ai appris lors d'un de mes suivis) et il m'aurait rattrapée.

\- Pourquoi te mets-tu toujours en danger ?!

\- Ce chaton avait besoin d'aide alors…

\- Idiote ! As-tu au moins une idée du soucis que j'ai eu ?!

\- Elliot… ?

Il détourna le regard en rougissant.

\- Je ne pourrais pas me le pardonner s'il t'arrivait malheur !

Il me regarda profondément dans les yeux.

\- Emily, je–

\- RÉVEILLEZ-VOUS JEUNE FILLE !

La professeur, une des rares enseignantes féminines, me toisait alors que je gardais de grand yeux ouverts de surprise.

\- Comment vous ont éduquée vos parents ? Vous devriez avoir honte !

Je baissais la tête, l'insultant de tous les noms intérieurement. je faisais un si beau rêve !

Un rêve qui me rappelait ce que j'avais à faire : faire en sorte qu'Elliot tombe amoureux de moi.

Alors ce soir, ce serait la mission « prétendre faire le ménage seule (j'avais dit à mon partenaire que ça allait) et entreprendre de me faire aider par Elliot ».

Le crépuscule, associé à une déclaration enflammée.

J'étais sûre qu'il ne résisterait pas.

Alors que tout le monde sortait de la classe, je m'approchais d'Elliot :

\- Excuse-moi…

Derrière, je vis Ariane chuchoter quelque chose à Léo.

\- Désolée de te déranger, m'excusai-je en faisant ma mijaurée.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? Fit-il.

\- Comme tu m'as aidée la dernière fois, je me disais que tu m'aiderais aussi aujourd'hui…

Ariane fronça les sourcils et me menaça du regard.

\- T'aider à quoi ? Souffla mon chéri.

\- En-en fait, mon partenaire ne-ne voulait pas m-m'aider, il disait avoir un truc à f-faire…

J'espérais bien feindre le bégaiement.

Elliot fronça les sourcils à son tour dans un visage qui ressemblait bien trop à celui de sa domestique.

Me faire cette remarque me brisa encore plus le coeur et je sentis les larmes couler.

Ariane avait de la chance… Les yeux si beaux du noble me firent chavirer. Alors que je sanglotais, mon coeur rata un battement. Je devais rougir, mais je le trouvais beau. J'avais chaud.

\- Hey ?! S'exclama Elliot.

\- Tu es toujours désagréable, rétorquèrent comme une évidence ses deux valets.

Mais s'il était brutal, je l'aimais. J'aimais tout chez lui.

\- Je vais t'aider !

Puis, se tournant vers ses domestiques :

\- Attendez-moi dans la bibliothèque !

J'étais sûre qu'Ariane était jalouse, et c'était certainement le cas au vu de son expression.

\- Je vais t'aider, arrête de pleurer maintenant !

J'essuyais des larmes malgré moi, sans trop de conviction.

\- Qu'as-tu à faire ?

Il posa de manière virile mais subtile son sac contenant son épée; il était vraiment parfait.

\- Il faut nettoyer le tableau et vider les poubelles. Ensuite, on devra marquer le nom des prochains chargés de ménage.

\- D'accord. Je m'occupe des poubelles, tu rinces le tableau.

\- Hum…

Avant qu'il ne parte, je lâchais l'incontournable :

\- Merci Elliot ! Merci beaucoup…

Avec un signe de la main, il partit.

Je commençai alors le tableau.

Comme nous étions dans un amphithéâtre –ou dans une salle qui s'y rapprochait tout du moins, la tableau prenait toute la longueur mais aussi toute la largeur de la pièce. Autant dire qu'il y avait du travail.

Je m'y attelai donc non sans soupirer.

C'était pour ça que personne ne voulait aller faire le ménage et que des paires étaient formées. Le sol, on ne le faisait peut-être pas, mais le tableau, lui, encombrait tout le mur devant les sièges.

Je pris une chaise pour commencer le haut du tableau. Sur la pointe des pieds, j'essayai d'atteindre le plus possible le haut mais ce qui devait arriver arriva : je tombai.

\- Attention !

Elliot me rattrapa dans ma chute, comme si j'étais un poids plume.

\- Tu vas bien… ?

Il avait dit ça d'une voix si douce que je rougissais.

Nos lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres les une des autres et je contemplais avec insolence ses yeux.

Mon coeur cessa de battre et je m'arrêtai de respirer dans un mouvement.

Nous restions là, muets, alors qu'il se rapprochait :

\- J'ai assez attendu pour ça.

Et alors que nos bouches se rejoignaient je–

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Au sol, j'aperçus Léo.

Je devais vraiment arrêter de rêver debout.

Il avait un visage inexpressif collé à la peau. C'est cette expression qu'il prenait quand il ne souriait pas.

\- Où est… commençai-je.

\- Elliot est parti, me coupa-t-il avec un sourire, et je vous demanderais d'arrêter.

\- A-Arrêter quoi ? Fus-je prise au dépourvu.

\- Arrêter de suivre Elliot, de le surveiller, de le regarder en permanence, de voler ses gants pour avoir son odeur, de couper ses cheveux sans qu'il ne le remarque. Elliot est très naïf sur ce point, mademoiselle Boulge, alors je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas fait attention qu'il y avait un problème avec vous, mais je ne suis pas comme lui.

Son sourire sa rallongea et je me relevai prestement :

\- Mais je l'aime ! C'est mon unique amour !

\- Mais ce n'est absolument pas réciproque.

Je tiquai. Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça !

\- J'aime tout chez lui !

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire.

Les larmes me vinrent alors qu'il rajoutait :

\- Votre vie doit être bien triste !

Je sortais en courant de la pièce.

Ses mots avaient été durs.

Sanglotant dans les couloirs, je me rappelais le sourire de mon amour. Et alors que je traversais le jardin, je _les_ vis.

Ariane et Elliot s'embrassaient. Les mains destructrices d'Ariane étaient posées sur les joues de mon amour que je voyais de dos. Alors qu'il faisait un pas en arrière, j'entendis derrière moi :

\- Tu vois pourquoi tu dois arrêter ?

Léo m'avait rattrapée et j'haletais.

Blessée profondément, je repartis.

~••oOo••~

Mon coeur saignait.

Les mots de Léo retournaient ma tête et la scène du baiser se répétait en boucle.

Mon chéri ne m'aimait pas. Il ne m'aimerait jamais.

Cette peste d'Ariane me l'avait pris.

Et Léo, dans tout ça ?

Pourquoi m'avait-il dit tout ça ?

Sans doute ne voulait-il pas que je souffre. Qu'Elliot souffre. C'était un geste noble qu'il avait fait. En y repensant, malgré ses difficiles, il s'était montré doux et compréhensif… Et s'il m'aimait ?

Je sentis mon coeur battre la chamade. Que m'arrivait-il ?

~••oOo••~

Dans les jardins, Léo éternua.

\- Tu as attrapé froid ? Demanda Elliot ?

\- Nan, je ne crois pas, répondit le concerné avec un sourire.

Il fit signe à Ariane que c'était bon et celle-ci retira les mains qu'elle avait posées sur les joues de son compagnon.

\- J'ai retiré la toile d'araignée de tes cheveux et ton visage.

\- J'aurais pu le faire moi-même… Soupira le blond. En fait, merci Léo pour avoir remonté les poubelles. J'espère qu'Emily a fini de son côté.

\- C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit en tout cas, je n'ai pas pu voir, déclara Léo.

Ils reprirent le chemin pour aller à la salle de musique et Ariane, pour son bon plaisir, rajouta à l'intention d'Elliot :

\- Ha, et l'araignée est toujours dans tes cheveux.

Il s'immobilisa et la jeune femme souffla dans son oreille :

\- Voilà, elle est partie…

Rouge, Elliot se retourna vers elle pour s'exclamer :

\- Quand vas-tu arrêter ?!

Ariane prit la main de son ami brun et tira la langue :

\- Jamais !

~••oOo••~

Les jours qui suivirent, Elliot nota un changement dans le comportement d'Emily.

Elle suivait Léo, le lorgnait du regard, souriait en le voyant…

\- Je crois que tu as une admiratrice.

Léo s'arrêta de jouer.

\- Qui ça ?

Elliot n'aurait pas cru qu'il serait aussi sérieux, lui-même l'avait dit un peu pour rire.

\- Emily Boulge, dans notre classe, celle que j'ai aidé il y a deux semaines.

Il entendit Ariane se lever de sa chaise et sortir dans un grand fracas.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? S'étonna de plus en plus le blond.

\- Rien, rassura Léo. Elle est dans ses périodes.

Elliot ne parut pas comprendre, sourcil levé, alors son ami lui sourit.

~••oOo••~

Oui, c'était certain !

Léo m'aimait, sinon il ne m'aurait jamais dit ça !

Et qu'il était mystérieux avec ses lunettes et ses cheveux qui lui cachaient le visage !

Il jouait tellement bien du piano, aussi. Et ses notes étaient hautes.

L'homme parfait.

Comment un homme aussi bien que lui pouvait travailler pour un Nightray ? Il méritait mieux ! Il méritait… moi !

Et Ariane qui volait toujours autour de lui…

J'avais maintenant la certitude qu'elle aimait Elliot et qu'il l'aimait en retour, mais quand je voyais cette peste rôder autour de mon Léo…

Comment faire comprendre à mon aimé que cette fille était dangereuse pour lui ?

J'avais bien essayé de le mettre en garde, trois fois par jour je mettais un papier sur la table où il s'asseyait en cours. L'ayant beaucoup observé, je savais qu'il s'asseyais toujours avant son maître et Ariane. Sur ce papier était marqué qu'il devait faire attention à Ariane et son maître, qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à un Nightray, bien qu'il soit bon en tout !

Je me devais de protéger mon Léo. Nous vivrons ensemble pour l'éternité !

\- Boulge !

Ariane m'avait appelée.

Je pensais retrouver Léo dans la bibliothèque mais je m'étais trompée. Il devait être en salle de musique.

Cette peste m'agrippa les cheveux dans un geste violent et me plaqua au mur.

\- Je te promets que si tu suis encore mon maître ou Léo, je ne serai pas aussi gentille.

Sa main remonta la long de ma cuisse et me serra très fort.

\- Je me demande même jusqu'où je pourrais aller…

Elle mordit le lobe de mon oreille et susurra :

\- Je me demande moi-même…

Son grand sourire vint embrasser ma joue alors que ses mains quittaient ma cuisse et ma poitrine. Rouge et honte et de peur, je partis et–

\- BOULGE ! TU M'ÉCOUTES ?!

Venais-je d'imaginer toute la scène ?

Ariane porta un coup à ma tête qui me réveilla et je m'exclamai :

\- Aïe ! Mais t'es pas bien ! Retourne auprès de ton maître, sale chien des Nightray !

\- Tu dévoiles enfin ton vrai visage…

Je déglutissais alors qu'elle s'approchait de moi.

\- Si tu suis encore mon maître ou Léo, je le saurais. Et je ne serai pas aussi gentille que maintenant.

Ho mon dieu, mon rêve éveillé allait se réaliser.

Et alors que je m'apprêtais à sentir la main passer sur mon sein, j'entendis ses pas s'éloigner de moi.

Je venais d'imaginer une scène tellement obscène ! Je m'outrais moi-même, me blessant plus que j'aurais pu l'être.

Mais peut-être…

Si j'avais imaginé tout ça…

Je n'avais jamais imaginé une scène pareille avec un homme, alors…

Ça voulait dire…

Que j'étais amoureuse d'Ariane ?

Tout me semblait plus clair…

 _Et c'est reparti pour un tour._

~••oOo••~

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce personnage atypique ! :3

Emily reviendra peut-être pour faire son coming out x) Qui sait !

J'espère aussi que vous avez apprécié les moments très niais que j'ai eu du mal à écrire et que ça vous a fait rigoler.

En fait, je me rends compte que ce chapitre était du fan-service. Mais du fan-service totalement assumer.

Le personnage d'Emily est l'archétype de la stalkeuse qui sait n'avoir aucune chance mais qui essaie quand même. Et qui se fait beaucoup de films.

Dans tous les cas, je suis heureuse d'en être arrivée à la fin, j'ai beaucoup écrit dans la voiture ! x) (oui, j'arrive à écrire dans une voiture avec un stylo, je suis trop forte je sais :p)

Je reviens tout de suite pour le chapitre 7 de l'Arc 2 !


	14. Chapter 7 Arc 2 : Attends-moi, passé !

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour.

Oui, un grand jour.

Aujourd'hui… Je poste le dernier chapitre de l'Arc 3 ! :D

Donc, en fait, si je n'ai pas publié hier, c'est parce que je suis partie sur Poitiers pour un déménagement et que là-bas je n'avais pas mon ordi et très peu internet. Doncc'estpasmafauteallervousplaindreàmacousinemoij'ysuispourrienarrêterdemetaper.

Je vous remercie pour tous les efforts que vous faites pour m'envoyer des reviews, grâce à ça nous avons franchi la barre des 20 reviews ! :D (oui c'est incroyable, ça ne m'étais jamais arrivée avant !)

Et avec cette exclamation, je réponds à une nouvelle lectrice !

Breakzel : Haha, je vois beaucoup marquer, ça : « je viens de lire tous les chapitres d'un coup », et ça me rappelle que… que moi aussi je dis ça dans mes reviews ._.

Théa me ressemble aussi beaucoup, et je suis contente qu'elle te plaise ! :D (et que tant de questions te bouleverse le crâne !)

J'ai toujours l'impression de faire des personnes OOC, mais ce doit être normal : je ne suis pas Jun Mochizuki T^T (ho grand pourquoi ?!)

D'ailleurs je fais un _**DISCLAIMER**_ _:_ PANDORA HEARTS C'EST PAS À MOI MAIS AU GÉNIE QU'EST JUN MOCHIZUKI !

…

Et ouais !

Je réponds à ta question dans le chapitre bonus où Ariane est détaillée de la tête jusqu'au pied ! :D

PS : Haha, non. ._.

Je remercie aussi tous les lecteurs qui sont trop timides pour me faire un coucou (vous êtes mignons 3) et je vous laisse lire, après tout on est là pour ça x)

Chapitre 7 :

Mon corps chauffait.

Je le sentais chaud, bouillant, fusionnant mes organes entre eux et la force de me déplacer avait disparu. Mon souffle haletant ne dérangea personne, je découvris une pièce vide sous mes yeux.

Il y avait la lumière du soleil, mes couvertures, mais personne.

Je paniquai.

Et si j'étais en train de mourir ? Et si personne ne s'occupait de moi ?

Je vais mourir, je ne veux pas !

Y mettant toutes mes forces, je me levai. Je poussai la porte. Marchai dans les couloirs. Peu importait ma tenue, il me fallait de l'air. Il me fallait des gens. Il fallait qu'ils me voient, qu'ils me soignent, que je ne meurs pas seule.

Jamais je m'avais marché aussi lentement. Chaque pas me pesait et pourtant je devais continuer.

Pourquoi souffrais-je ainsi ? Quel était cette force qui me donnait chaud et froid en même temps, qui me faisait tourner la tête ?

Les couloirs étaient déserts, ainsi que le bâtiment. Mais quelle heure était-il ?

La voix de la petite fille Twilightsword résonnait en moi, me disant de m'accrocher. Qu'il fallait la sauver.

Coûte que coûte je devais la sauver.

Je voulais enlever cette robe qui me donnait trop chaud. Je voulais couper ces cheveux qui me faisaient transpirer.

\- Ariane ?!

Je me tournai vers ma camarade de chambre, dont le nom ne me revenait pas même après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Je me sentais triste pour Théa.

\- Que fais-tu ici ?

Au moins, je ne mourrais pas seule. Je lui souris, puis je pense que je m'effondrai au sol. J'avais mal, donc j'en déduisais que c'était ce sol trop loin de ma tête qui avait causé l'impact.

Putain de sol.

Pour la première fois que je disais « putain », je n'aurais pas pensé insulter le sol avec ce mot.

\- Ho mon dieu, Ariane ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Ho mon dieu, quel bruit fais-tu. Mais soit.

\- Je ne mourrais pas seule, murmurai-je en fermant les yeux.

Je ne sais plus comment j'ai eu cette blessure. Je me souviens juste qu'elle m'avait tirée d'un état ressemblant à de l'hypnose.

Comment… Qu'avais-je fait pour avoir une telle blessure ?

Je la sentais de mon épaule, traversant mon dos pour terminer à ma hanche.

Mais qu'avais-je…

Elliot ?

Je le revoyais devant moi, ses sourcils froncés, l'air apeuré.

Il est venu pour moi ? Même après tout ce que j'avais fait ?

\- Ariane, arrête de faire semblant !

Je souris et rigolai en toussant.

Peu importe comment j'avais eu cette blessure, le plus important était que mes amis fussent à mes côtés.

Mes amis…

\- Putain, mais faites quelque chose !

\- Calme-toi Elliot !

La douleur était si aigüe, la fièvre était si forte que j'essayais de me concentrer sur leurs cris, peine perdue.

\- Elliot…

Je tendis la main. Je voulais sa chaleur, même si mon corps me criait qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter cet état bouillonnant.

Il la prit rapidement.

\- Comment tu fais pour toujours te foutre dans la merde ? Demanda-t-il, un peu pour rigoler.

Je discernais maintenant les touffes d'herbe autour de moi, les pavés non loin. On avait dû me déplacer.

\- C'est un grand talent… Avouai-je, le souffle court.

Il sourit, mais ses yeux reflétaient une grande tristesse.

\- Elliot…

\- Tais-toi, tu vas te faire mal.

\- Elliot… Même dans la mort, je n'aurais pas été seule…

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et un grand cri me parvint. Ma camarade de chambre venait sans doute de voir que mes points avaient sauté et que le sang s'échappait.

\- Tais-toi, je t'ai dis ! Obéis à ton maître pour une fois !

Ni une ni deux, il me releva pour me porter.

Comme dans un rêve, le décor était flou, et je respirais mal. J'étouffais, j'avais trop chaud contre lui, mais peu importait.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'eus une pensée qui me fit peur :

\- Je ne veux pas mourir… Pleurai-je.

Les sanglots déchiraient mes paroles. Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas pleuré ainsi ?

Je le sentis accélérer la cadence, mais il était sans doute trop tard.

Le reste est éparpillé. Je vois Elliot que je ne veux pas lâcher foncer vers un bâtiment, et la pluie qui tombe me rafraichit. Je voudrais rester comme ça le reste de temps qu'il me reste, alors je bouge un peu. Elliot raffermie sa prise et court plus vite.

« Nan, tu n'as pas compris ! » Je réussis à penser.

Mais trop tard, on me déposait déjà dans mon lit et me débarrassait de ma veste sous le regard éberlué de Jessica.

Puis, le trou noir.

~••oOo••~

 _\- Jeune fille, je peux savoir où est-ce que tu étais ?_

 _\- Je jouais avec Seena, c'est tout ! Proteste la petite fille._

 _S'abat sur elle un coup d'adulte._

 _\- Ne t'ai-je pas dis que tu n'avais pas le droit de partir de la maison ?_

 _\- Mais…_

 _\- IL N'Y A PAS DE MAIS !_

 _Un autre coup lui frappe la tête et la petite fille pleure doucement des larmes de détresse et de faiblesse._

 _Elle aimerait tellement pouvoir dire quelque chose…_

… _Qui es-tu ?…_

 _\- Qui es-tu ?_

 _\- Et toi, qui es-tu ?_

 _La petite fille sentit son cœur se serrer._

 _\- Je suis… Rose._

 _\- Es-tu vraiment Rose ?_

 _\- Je ne suis personne d'autre, seulement moi !_

 _\- En es-tu sûre ?_

 _\- Et qui es-tu, toi, qui se promène dans un jardin privé ?_

 _Le garçon gloussa._

 _\- Je ne suis personne d'autre que moi._

 _La fillette fut vexée._

 _\- N'utilise pas mes mots pour fuir la question !_

 _\- Je n'oserais pas._

 _Puis tout en rigolant il reprit sa course._

 _La fille mit un temps avant de réagir._

 _Qui était-elle vraiment ?_

 _Elle suivit alors le garçon, qui ne faisait que glousser entre les ombres des grands arbres._

 _\- Attend-moi ! Apostropha-t-elle._

 _Le garçon l'attendait parfois puis reprenait sa course._

 _La petite fille était sûre qu'il voulait l'emmener quelque part et jamais elle ne s'était posée de questions._

 _\- Où m'amènes-tu ?_

 _\- Là où tu pourras être heureuse !_

 _Un tel endroit existait-il vraiment ?_

 _Depuis quand son idyllique vie avait-elle tournée au cauchemar ?_

 _Ils débouchèrent sur une grande bâtisse._

 _La pelouse était fraiche, les arbres étaient verdoyants, même le bâtiment respirait la joie._

 _\- Où sommes–_

 _Mais le garçon avait disparu._

 _Comment retrouver son chemin ? Elle l'avait simplement suivi, comment allait-elle faire… ?_

 _Et son père qui la voulait pour le dîner… Si elle n'avait pas le droit de sortir dehors, que serait-ce lorsqu'il apprendra qu'elle était partie beaucoup plus loin dans l'aventure ?_

 _\- Il… Il y a quelqu'un ? Questionna-t-elle au vent qui lui répondit pour un courant d'air qui la fit éternuer._

 _\- Une petite fille ici ?_

 _Elle leva ses yeux sur deux iris d'un vert émeraude éclatant._

 _\- Je… Je me suis perdue… Fit-elle, toute déstabilisée par la prestance de cet homme._

 _\- Alors nous allons t'aider à retrouver ta maison ! Glen, viens voir !_

 _Un homme était assis contre un arbre et regardait la scène de loin._

 _\- Viens, n'ai pas peur ! Ha, et je m'appelle Jack Vessalius !_

~••oOo••~

Je me réveillais en sursaut, de grands soubresauts faisant trembler ma cage thoracique.

Je n'arrivais plus à respirer et ma douleur m'empêchait de me calmer, je le savais.

Quelqu'un…

Soudain, une main se posa sur mon front pour me plaquer au lit. Une autre main me maîtrisait plus amplement en tenant mon épaule et de douces paroles se firent entendre.

\- On t'a soignée… Tu ne vas pas mourir…

Mais ces paroles avaient l'air d'être prononcées pour la personne qui me tenait.

Il fallut quelques minutes pour m'apaiser et devant mes yeux se dessinait un Elliot aux traits de plus en plus palpables.

\- E… Elliot ?

\- Oui, soupira-t-il. Tu te fous vraiment tout le temps dans la–

\- Où sommes-nous ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Où est Léo ?

Il me fit signe de ne pas me précipiter mais ma tête était remplie de questions.

\- Nous sommes dans ta chambre, à vrai dire nous n'avons pas eu vraiment le choix au vu de ta situation.

\- Que–

\- Tu avais une infection. La blessure que tu as reçue s'est infectée et tu as commencé à avoir de la fièvre. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit ?

Je rougissais de honte.

\- Je… Je n'avais moi-même pas remarqué…

Il passa une main sur son visage tandis que je fronçais les sourcils.

\- Où est Léo ? Réclamai-je encore une fois.

\- Il est dehors. Il a veillé sur toi tous les jours.

\- Tous… les jours ?

\- Tu as dormi quelques jours, oui.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Ariane…

\- Combien de temps ?

\- … Une semaine.

Je n'osais pas imaginer la peur de Léo. Lui qui prenait tout comme étant son fardeau à lui, celui qui n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis mais qui s'en souciait comme d'une pierre précieuse…

Qu'avais-je fait à Léo ?

\- … Je veux le voir.

\- Tu ne peux pas.

\- Je veux le voir ! M'énervai-je. Pourquoi je ne peux pas le voir ?

La tendance à me frapper revint à Elliot qui, je pense, ne regretta pas son geste.

\- Es-tu égoïste à ce point ? C'était la première fois que je le voyais aussi inquiet. Et tout ça pour qui ? Une écervelée qui ne sait pas que sa vie est précieuse pour les autres. Qui pense qu'elle est seule au monde, que sa disparition plairait, arrangerait, peut-être ? Je déteste les personnes comme toi.

La phrase me toucha en plein dans le cœur qui sembla ne plus marcher un temps.

\- D'ailleurs, il dort, alors–

Sans trop y penser, je l'embrassais.

\- J'adore lorsque tu prends cet air…

J'avais rêvé de ce moment et pourtant ce n'était pas moi. Je ne pouvais pas avoir fait quelque chose d'aussi bête.

Mon corps réclamait le sien, celui de Léo, les frissons n'avaient jamais été aussi forts.

Il se recula et je remarquai _mon_ erreur.

Avais-je… Avais-je fait quelque chose d'aussi bête ? D'aussi égoïste ?

Avec le peu de confiance qui me restait je regardai ses yeux.

Je n'y décelai que du dégoût.

Il s'en alla, claquant la porte à son passage.

Effondrée, je me laissais mourir dans mon oreiller, toute émotion et toute sensation s'en allant en même temps que mon q esprit quittait la Terre pour le pays des rêves.

Je me rendis compte que je n'avais plus rien à perdre. Et ça me fit rire.

Mon rire me tordit les oreilles alors que mes pleurs continuaient.

 _Je n'étais plus « moi » maintenant._

~••oOo••~

 _\- Je m'appelle Jack Vessalius ! Et toi ?_

 _La petite fille ne pipa mot. Même si elle avait vraiment envie de dire son prénom, son père lui avait appris à ne jamais le dire à des étrangers._

 _Comme s'il savait qu'elle n'allait pas répondre, il lui tendit sa main, un peu gêné :_

 _\- Viens ? Tu vas voir, il fait peur mais il est très gentil._

 _Elle ne savait pas pourquoi cet homme était aussi gentil avec elle, et pourtant elle continuait de le suivre._

 _\- Glen ! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé, perdue, près de la forêt !_

 _Ledit Glen était un homme brun imposant, mais cependant apaisant. Son visage inexpressif se tourna vers la fillette qui détourna le regard._

 _\- Elle voulait retourner chez elle, mais ne sait pas comment faire._

 _Le brun se leva, dominant la_ gamine _de toute sa hauteur._

 _\- Quel est ton nom ?_

 _\- Mon père m'a toujours dit de ne pas révéler son prénom à un étranger. Je m'appelle Rose._

 _Une poussée la faisait avancer vers ces hommes._

 _Un petit sourire fleurit sur les lèvres pâles de Glen et il commença à remonter la pente._

 _\- Viens avec moi, je vais voir ce que je vais faire._

 _La petite fille fit un grand sourire, un sourire radieux._

~••oOo••~

\- Vous ne pouvez pas !

\- Laissez-nous entrer !

Une altercation entre un homme et Léo ?

Je connaissais cette voix… Pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à m'en rappeler…

Puis la porte se fit défoncer. Mes camarades de chambre crièrent dans un crissement perçant qui me donna mal à la tête.

Le frère d'Elliot, Ernest, me regardait avec toujours ce même sourire hypocrite que je détestais tant. Comment avais-je fait pour ne pas reconnaître sa voix… ?

\- Ariane, vous êtes appelée par notre père, je vous prie d'accepter.

\- Et si je ne veux pas ? Demandai-je, encore faible.

\- Alors nous t'emmènerons par la force.

Son air amusé s'agrandit en voyant l'homme robuste me porter comme un sac.

\- Lâchez-moi ! Criai-je alors. Je ne veux pas !

Combien de fois avais-je dit « Je ne veux pas », « Je veux » avec ce ton catégorique ?

Je vis Léo devant ma porte, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il essaya de prendre un pan de mon vêtement mais je ne fis rien pour l'aider.

Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi, songeai-je en lui offrant un dernier sourire doux.

\- Ariane ! Supplia-t-il alors dans une grande inspiration.

Je baissais la tête et repensais aux paroles d'Elliot.

« _Je déteste les personnes comme toi._ »

Je fronçai les sourcils et décidai de faire le plus de bruit possible, quelqu'un viendrait forcément !

\- Au secours ! Au secours, au viol ! Criai-je.

Si Ernest trouva drôle l'air déconfit du géant, celui-ci le trouva autrement très gênant et décida de m'assommer.

~••oOo••~

\- Mademoiselle Ariane, nous avons quelque chose d'important à vous annoncer.

C'est vrai qu'attachée à une chaise, j'étais dans de bonnes conditions pour écouter.

\- Je suis désolé mais vous allez devoir passer un test. Bien sûr, des médicaments seront à votre disposition, puisque vous êtes malade.

Deux grands colosses soulevèrent la chaise sur laquelle j'étais et me déposèrent un peu plus loin, dans une autre pièce plus exiguë.

Alors que je commençais à me poser les bonnes questions, le duc Nightray continua :

\- Nous avons ouïe dire que vous n'aimiez pas les chambres fermées.

Non !

\- Mais, en dehors de ça, que ça fait remuer en vous des souvenirs.

Des… souvenirs ?

\- Vous vous méprenez, ce ne sont pas _mes_ souvenirs, mais _ses_ souvenirs ! Il faut que je retrouve cette petite fille, je commence à peine à vraiment la comprendre, laissez-moi aller la voir, s'il vous plait !

Le Duc me toisa bizarrement, comme s'il était déçu.

\- Vous ne savez donc pas qui vous êtes ?

\- Qu'est-ce–

\- Rose Twilightsword, il serait temps de vous réveiller.

Il réunit mes cheveux vers l'arrière pour mieux voir entièreté de mon visage et ma marque de naissance.

\- Vous ressemblez bien à votre mère.

Sur ce, il referma la porte en même temps que je poussais un cri.

\- NAAAAAAAAAAAAN !

~••oOo••~

Combien de temps suis-je ici ? Je n'ai que ma voix pour m'indiquer que je suis toujours vivante.

N'occupe mes yeux seulement l'obscurité. La notion de temps s'en va et la terreur prend la place.

Je criais, au début, bien sûr. « Sortez-moi de là », « Je veux sortir », des choses comme ça. Puis je repensai à mon ancien orphelinat.

Finalement, ce n'est pas si mal. Reprenant la léthargie que j'adoptais lorsque j'étais punie en ces temps, je regardais la porte s'ouvrir tous les jours pour me donner un repas que je ne mangeais pas.

Encore une fois, la porte s'ouvre.

J'entends des murmures (« Elle ne mange toujours pas, à ce stade il va falloir la forcer ») mais je n'en avais que faire.

La petite fille m'appelait encore, et encore, et encore.

Tellement que je compris que cette voix était en fait la mienne, souffrant de l'intérieur d'avoir scellé ces souvenirs.

Les souvenirs que je voulais voir disparaître, on l'avait fait pour moi. Mais qui ?

Le pourquoi était facile à deviner.

Je revoyais mon père, je revoyais ce garçon, je revoyais les corps.

Tout ça je l'avais vécu. Pour ne pas à souffrir d'une chose si ignoble, je m'étais protégée.

Je suis faible. Égoïste. Indéfinissable.

Combien de jours se sont écoulés ? Je n'ai que ma voix pour m'indiquer que je suis toujours consciente.

N'occupe mes yeux seulement l'obscurité. J'ai perdu depuis longtemps la notion de temps et de terreur, mon nom et mon apparence.

Les pleurs se sont taris et je revis mon enfance en boucle, des fragments fendus et flous se mêlant au vrai.

Qui suis-je ?

Qui suis-je ?

Je me pose la question chaque minute, alors que mes yeux cherchent un point de repère qu'ils ne trouvent pas.

Combien de jours ont-ils filé sans que je ne mange ? Je n'ai que ma voix pour m'indiquer que je suis dans un état de faiblesse.

Et encore des ténèbres, elles sondent mon âme qui recherche où s'accrocher.

Ariane.

Rose.

Ariane.

Rose.

Ma vie n'est-elle donc qu'un mensonge ?

Je suis la fille d'un marchant.

Je suis la fille d'un grand noble.

Mes parents sont morts tués par un client en haine.

Mes parents sont morts l'un après l'autre, d'une disparition soudaine.

Qui, pourquoi, comment…

Tout se mélange dans ma tête, les souvenirs, les goûts, les personnalités, les odeurs, les sentiments.

Si seulement tout était vrai, que devait-elle croire.

\- J'en…

Elle en avait assez.

\- J'en ai…

Elle ne voulait plus penser par elle-même.

\- J'en ai assez…

Ce simple chuchotement fit ouvrir la porte.

\- Vous êtes-vous réveillée, mademoiselle Twilightsword ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Qu'avez-vous à me dire, mon cher duc Nightray ?

Un sourire apparut sur son visage.

\- Il semblerait que cet entrainement ait porté ses fruits.

\- Combien de temps s'est écoulé ?

\- Plusieurs fois vous vous êtes écroulée, nous avons du vous faire manger de force, boire surtout de force.

\- Combien de temps s'est écoulé… ?

\- Ça fait maintenant six mois que vous êtes ici.

Six… Six mois ?

Pendant tout ce temps, elle aurait pu être avec…

Comment… Comment s'appelaient-ils ?

Pourquoi avait-elle… le visage de ces garçons…

Décidant qu'il était temps de réfléchir, elle se remit en marche.

 _Je_ me remis en marche.

\- M'avez-vous enlevée tout ce temps pour cette simple futilité ? Rose Twilightsword serait revenue de toute façon, mon bon Duc.

Celui-ci mit le genou à terre, sous les regards offusqués de ses subordonnés qui firent, la seconde d'après, la même chose. Il prit ensuite ma main pour y déposer un chaste baiser.

\- Bienvenue parmi nous, Duchesse Twilightsword. Puisse votre pouvoir nous être favorable.

Je fronçai le nez subtilement et souris.

\- Ce serait un honneur, mon bon Duc.

Impossible de l'appeler autrement, je ne voyais que de l'ironie dans cette phrase.

Un jour, je lui ferai payer ces mois de séquestration.

La Duchesse Twilightsword venait de s'éveiller et, malheureusement, allait bientôt combattre son salvateur.

~••oOo••~

Bon, maintenant je peux l'annoncer fièrement :

 **L'Arc 2 est fini les enfants !**

De la joie, de la nostalgie, pour aussi vous annoncer, que **ça y est, Née sous une Mauvaise Étoile a une fin !**

Je n'avais pas pensé à la fin avant, je dois bien l'avouer. J'écrivais au feeling ce qui me passait par la tête. Mais, grâce au grand trajet en voiture que j'ai effectué, j'ai maintenant la fin en tête ! Et le thème d'Asgore m'y a grandement aidée ! (Undertale si quelqu'un cherche.)

Notre Ariane a encore beaucoup de chemin à accomplir… Ou plutôt dirais-je… _Rose Twilightsword._

Les prochains chapitres seront vraiment… Vraiment bizarres, je tiens à le dire.

Je vous ai peut-être déjà dit qu'Ariane changeait tout le temps, et ce ne sera jamais aussi vrai que dans le prochain chapitre.

Merci d'avoir lu !

Reviews ?

Bye ~


	15. Chapter 1 Arc 3 : Bon retour

Bonchour ! :D

…

…

Ariane : Ho le bordel, t'es tellement en retard que tu ne sais plus quoi dire.

Je… Heu… Pardon ?

Ariane : T'excusez ne te servira à rien, tu n'es même pas capable de servir un chapitre à l'heure…

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il était prêt, ce chapitre ! Au chaud depuis tout ce temps… (c'est beau)

Ariane : Ne cherche pas d'excuse aussi, tu deviens de moins en moins crédible…

Merci Ariane. Tu vas voir, dans ce chapitre tu feras moins la maligne.

Ariane : …

Ouais je préfère ça :)

Passons aux reviews !

Tsuki-chan :

Nyahahahahaha ! 8D Oui, je pense que c'était assez obvious, mais bon… Tu sais tout maintenant ! x)

Et puis, le Duc Nightray sera développé dans cette fiction, tu n'as encore rien vu. Il sera encore plus salaud ! x) Rose aussi sera développée. On ne sait pas encore qui c'est, mais j'espère que tu vas l'aimer !

Oulaaaa, ne vas pas trop vite, il y a encore quelques chapitres à poster ! Mais, oui, l'aventure aura bien une fin, et une fin bien pensée !

Merci de me lire, merci beaucoup, et pardon pour le retard…

Et maintenant, passons au chapitre !

 _11/10/2016 : on m'a fait remarquer que le chapitre n'était pas très très clair pour les personnes qui n'avaient pas le manga sous les yeux et cette personne avait raison DONC je remets le chapitre modifié pour vos mirettes )_

~••oOo••~

 **Arc 3 : Devenir Adulte chez les Twilightsword**

Chapitre 1 : Bon retour

\- Les Twilightsword ?

\- Hum, ce sont une famille d'anciens nobles. La famille a disparu avec Mark Twilightsword, qui avait une fille et une femme, mais elles sont mortes toutes les deux lors d'un accident.

\- Pourquoi me parles-tu de ça, Elliot ? Demanda Léo après un court arrêt : il s'étonnait toujours de la perspicacité de son ami.

\- Je crois savoir qui est la petite fille qu'Ariane voit dans ses rêves…

\- Elliot…

\- La petite Twilightsword est morte, pourtant…

\- Elliot !

Un coup bien placé sur la tête faisait toujours du bien, et le Nightray toisa son agresseur.

\- À quoi tu joues ?! S'écria-t-il.

\- Tu penses toujours à elle ? Elle est partie, Elliot !

De mauvais poil après avoir entendu la seule chose qu'il ne voulait pas entendre, Elliot se remit en chemin pour son étagère favorite, où trônaient les tomes du Chevalier Saint.

Il se souvenait d'elle, de ses cheveux, de sa voix, de ses blagues, de sa joie, de ses peurs, les mêmes que les siennes, torturée par ses rêves.

Il se souvenait de ses magnifiques yeux qu'elle avait failli crever devant lui.

Tout lui manquait chez elle.

Lorsqu'elle était partie, lorsqu'on l'avait _enlevée_ , il s'était rendu, impuissant, dans le bureau de son père.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que signifie tout cela, Père ?!_

 _\- Nous avons été prévenus que ton valet était une fauteuse de trouble. Elle a été prise à plusieurs reprises en train de voler des biens de valeur dans le manoir, en train de se battre avec des voyous de sa fréquentation : ça ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça. D'autant plus que cette histoire à Lutwidge n'est pas passé inaperçu !_

 _Même si Elliot savait que tout cela était faux, il ne pipa mot. Une colère noire silencieuse le faisait bouillonner._

 _\- Soit. Où est-elle maintenant ?_

 _Si elle ne pouvait pas le voir, il irait la voir._

 _\- Loin, maintenant._

 _Sachant que son humble Père ne dirait rien, Elliot partit de la pièce dans un grognement._

Il n'y avait pas cru, à tous ces arguments.

Elle était toujours à ses côtés, toujours à son service quoi qu'il puisse arriver. Le coup qu'elle avait reçu ce jour-là dans le dos en était la preuve.

C'était ce côté qu'il détestait et c'est pour ça qu'il l'avait énervé.

Elle était égoïste.

Furieux contre son père, contre Ernest qui avait orchestré cet enlèvement, il s'était retrouvé penaud lorsqu'on avait annoncé sa mort.

Ses frères morts, son valet disparu.

Léo l'avait aidé à traverser tout ça, mais il avait toujours du mal à se détacher de cette vérité qui sonnait faux.

Et qu'en pensait Léo ? À chaque évocation de la fille, il se cabrait, devenait violent.

Se remettant en route jusqu'à l'étagère, il trouva un jeune garçon –de son âge sans doute– qui scrutait avec attention les tomes de sa série favorite. Cette image lui rappela vaguement une jeune fille, penchée sur un promontoire, observant avec avidité les livres entreposés.

\- J'ai pris ce tome, si tu le cherches.

Elliot n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui parler, mais la nostalgie, la curiosité et surtout la politesse l'avait dirigé vers ce blond.

\- Tu… aimes ce livre ?

L'adolescent, avec des cheveux blonds comme les blés, des yeux émeraude, tourna la tête vers lui, intrigué.

\- Oui… ! Beaucoup ! Répondit-il.

\- Ho, et que penses-tu du valet du Chevalier ?

\- Edgard ? C'est celui que j'aime le plus !

Elliot se sentit se raidir suite à ce nom.

Cet imbécile… !

Il continuait son monologue sur la perfection de ce personnage, en plus !

\- Ha bon…

Le blond parut surpris de son claquement de langue.

\- Je suis désolé, mais Edgard est le personnage que je déteste le plus.

À Elliot de faire un monologue : sur l'inutilité, l'imbécillité de ce personnage. Jusqu'au moment fatidique…

\- … Il est mort seul, en priant pour le bonheur des personnes qui étaient importantes pour lui.

L'adolescent à côté de lui ne bougeait plus.

\- Edgard… Est mort ?!

\- Hein… ? Bah oui, rappelle-toi, dans le milieu du tome 16…

\- Haaa, tu m'as spoilé !

\- Mais un vrai fan le serait depuis longtemps !

\- Tais-toi, j'ai un trou de 10 ans, tu sais ?!

Remuant son désespoir, il continua :

\- Je n'ai juste plus la volonté maintenant… Je voulais vraiment le lire, mais maintenant ma passion est partie ! Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ?! Edgard n'est pas mort pour protéger son maitre ?!

\- Hein ?! C'est juste de l'autosatisfaction !

Il repensait à ces heures à répéter la même scénette à Ariane qui n'avait toujours pas retenu la leçon.

Pendant un silence électrisant, Léo intervint :

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire moins de bruit ? Joseph est dans une situation difficile. Et je pense que c'est la faute d'Elliot, fit-il remarquer en changeant de sujet.

\- Pourquoi ce serait la mienne ?!

\- Tu demandes l'opinion des autres, mais tu les forces à adapter ton point de vue s'ils pensent différemment. N'est-ce pas ?

Prêt à étriper son ami, Elliot s'approcha de Léo.

\- Excuse-toi, comme un homme.

Plein de bonne volonté, le blond cendré se tourna vers l'autre blond et s'apprêta à s'excuser. Seulement, sa tête ne pouvait pas lui revenir.

\- Paaard– Nabot. Et de quel côté tu es Léo ?! Tu n'es pas sensé être de mon côté en tant de valet ?

À ce moment-là, aucun des deux garçons ne se doutaient de la présence dans leurs dos.

Une silhouette féminine, les larmes aux yeux, qui regardait ses deux amis se battre.

\- Hey, toi ! Appela Elliot en s'adressant à l'adolescent blond. Dis-moi ton numéro d'étudiant et le nom de ton professeur principal ! On verra ça une autre fo–

\- Ça n'a pas d'utilité, Elliot. Ce garçon est l'intrus qui a causé tout ce grabuge.

Soudain requinqué, Elliot se tint de toute sa taille devant le « nabot ».

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit tout à l'heure Léo ?!

\- Il n'avait pas l'air d'être quelqu'un de méchant.

\- Ce n'est pas le problème !

Alors qu'il s'énervait de plus en plus, une douce voix le réveilla de sa colère :

\- Attend Elliot… !

Reconnaissant la voix, haïssant cette voix, il vit la silhouette d'Ada Vessalius rentrer dans la pièce, paniquée.

Son corps tremblant de haine, la haine que lui avaient implanté les années, celle qu'Ariane et Léo avaient essayé de guérir, cette haine fit trembler son corps.

Il bouscula une chaise, faisant apparaître sa colère.

\- Ada Vessalius, je croyais pourtant avoir été clair avec toi, ne sois pas si familière !

La jeune fille en fond voulut arrêter la colère de son ami, pourtant elle ne trouva pas le courage de lui faire face.

\- Cette chose que tu utilises n'a pas l'air si mal que ça…

Elle aurait voulu le prévenir aussi que le _nabot_ avait prit son bagage, mais encore une fois elle resta à rire dans son coin, préférant ne pas rompre ce moment, un peu nostalgique.

Le fugitif s'enfuit, laissant derrière lui un Nightray furieux.

La fille cachée décida, elle aussi, de s'en aller en rigolant. Mais soudain, elle se ressaisit, fut prise de frissons.

Quelque chose allait se passer.

Son sourire réapparut et elle sortit en sifflotant, après Elliot qui était parti en courant, essayant de rattraper l'intrus qui lui avait volé son épée.

Le visage de la jeune femme s'était transformé. Les yeux pleurant et la grimace nostalgique qui l'habitaient s'étaient changés en une expression fourbe.

Trainant dans les couloirs, sifflant toujours la berceuse de son enfance, la jeune femme tourna à droite, puis à gauche, connaissant parfaitement chaque recoin de l'école, des passages secrets, et les plans des Baskerville qui avaient surement déjà dû enlevés Oz à l'heure qu'il était, ils étaient venus à Lutwidge pour ça après tout.

\- La rose le mal ~ Finit-elle en tournant la chandelle.

Le mur s'ouvrit et avec un grand sourire sadique, elle passa l'arche, suivant Charlotte qui tenait Oz.

L'air était frais, dans les souterrains.

\- Alors que les fleurs commencent à peine à éclore…

Elle entendit du bruit, les sons des pas des deux personnes qu'elle suivait.

\- L'Iris le bien et la Rose le mal…

La lumière parfois laissait voir son visage trop maigre.

\- Étanchent leurs soifs chez les Humains…

Elle était arrivée.

\- Les seules fleurs restantes…

Elle ne savait plus très où est-ce qu'elle avait appris la suite.

\- Ont bien du mal à sévir…

Peut-être était-ce elle qui avait inventé ces paroles ?

\- L'Iris le bien, la Rose le mal.

Laissant son regard pénétrer la pièce secrète remplie de caisses, elle s'avança discrètement, pour questionner clairement de haute voix :

\- Ooooooz, tu es là ?!

Les Baskerville se retournèrent vers elle, étonnés de voir une _si_ jeune fille arriver dans ces souterrains secrets, et marcher _si_ courageusement dans cette atmosphère _si_ lourde. Charlotte se redressa de dessus Oz, lequel voulait-elle le faire chanter.

\- Oooooz ? Répéta-t- _elle._

Faisant semblant de remarquer les personnages à capes rouges, la jeune femme, dans son rôle toujours plus exagéré, mit une main sur sa joue :

\- Ho, des personnes ici ! Vous n'auriez pas vu mon Oz ? Je suis à sa recherche depuis qu'il a volé la possession d'un autre étudiant.

Dans la même poussée extravagante, elle avança vers les Baskerville qui reculèrent en la menaçant.

Et même si Charlotte avait envie de tirer son kunai dans sa vilaine carotide, elle ne pouvait pas. Une force l'empêchait même de la regarder. Une force agaçante, d'ailleurs. La jeune femme que les Baskerville ne pouvaient pas regarder se dirigea vers eux et, comme ils n'arrivaient pas à la toucher, passa à travers eux comme dans de l'eau pour découvrir un Oz attaché qui ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait.

\- Ha, Oz !

Alors que les frères et sœurs portaient des mains à leurs têtes douloureuses, l'arrivante passa à travers du groupe pour se retrouver devant l'homme quelle recherchait.

\- Dans quelques instants– Commença la blonde.

\- Qui va là ?! S'exclama la Baskerville.

Lottie put enfin lancer son arme, mais cette fois-ci sur Elliot, qui venait d'apparaître avec Léo.

Paniquée, la _jeune femme_ ne regarda même pas les nouveaux invités, leur faisant profiter de son dos. Alors qu'Oz essayait de comprendre quelque chose à cette situation qui semblait hors de sa portée, il centra son attention sur les arrivants, en ignorant superbement la moue horrifiée de la fille blonde.

\- C'est vous ?! S'exclama Oz.

\- Tu nous as fait repérer, Léo ! Le gronda son maître.

\- Nan, c'est toi qui as fait du bruit Elliot… Répondit le valet de sa voix monocorde.

Alors qu' _elle_ entendait enfin leurs voix, les mêmes voix qu'elle épiait quelques minutes plus tôt, son corps fut assaillit de secousses.

\- Ils n'ont pas l'air… perdu. Comme cette… Commença Charlotte, essayant vainement de poser ses yeux sur la jeune femme.

La Baskerville ne termina pas sa phrase, en proie à des douleurs très peu ordinaires en regardant la petite blonde.

\- Qu'est-ce vous venez faire ici ? Tonna-t-elle pour les garçons.

\- Tu demandes ?! Je suis venu récupérer ce qui m'appartient !

Si Elliot et Léo s'en allaient maintenant, ils n'auraient aucun problème. Seulement, _elle_ savait très bien qu'ils n'allaient pas arrêter là. Ils allaient surement…

\- Et maintenant…

La fille se retourna, il ne fallait pas qu'il se mêle de ça, il pourrait…

\- Je vais faire mon travail en tant que témoin et capturer les intrus, vous irez tous dans le bureau du principal !

Oz lui aussi s'offusqua mais la jeune femme, elle, n'arrivait juste plus à respirer. Elle perdait le masque de ce qu'elle devait être : la rencontre avec ses deux garçons n'étaient pas au programme et la suite du plan en serait d'autant plus difficile si elle ne pouvait pas contrôler son rôle.

\- Ce ne sont pas des personnes normales ! S'écria le garçon aux yeux émeraude. Enfuis-toi, vite !

Et _elle_ était d'accord. _Elle_ ne voulait pas qu'ils restent ici.

\- Je sais.

La fille sursauta.

\- Ce sont les Baskerville, n'est-ce pas ?

Tout le monde dans l'assistance fut surpris. La blonde, _elle_ , pensa furtivement qu'elle avait de la chance qu'on ne l'ait pas vue, qu' _ils_ ne l'aient pas vue.

À pas de chat, _elle_ recula d'abord, puis courut jusqu'à la sortie sous l'apostrophe d'Oz, toujours au même endroit. Celui-ci, même si son attention était centrée sur les deux garçons qui risquaient leurs vies, avait encore des questions à poser à cette fille mystérieuse qui avait bien failli le sauver. Mais elle avait disparu, il n'entendait plus que ses pas qui quittaient la salle encombrée.

\- C'est dur d'y croire aux premiers abords… Continua Elliot. Mais les Baskerville étaient les acteurs vicieux de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a 100 ans !

Mais _elle_ , n'entendait plus. Elle avait arrêté d'entendre.

Elle espérait aussi que Léo ne l'avait pas vue, ce que était moins fort probable.

\- S'il te plait, fuis ! N'arrêtait pas de supplier Oz.

Si elle pouvait hausser la voix, elle l'aurait hurlé depuis longtemps. Les Baskerville ne sont pas des adversaires qu'il pourrait battre comme ça.

Refoulant ses larmes, elle sortit de sa cachette quand Elliot tira son épée de son fourreau.

Une magnifique épée noire, lisse et fine qui semblait le représenter.

Elle devait se cacher, ils ne devaient pas la voir, mais elle devait aussi les sauver…

\- Mon nom est Elliot ! Je suis le fils légitime du quatrième duché, Elliot Nightray !

Non !

Non non non non

Non non non non

Non non non non

Non non non non

Non non non non

Elliot !

Il va…

Ne demande pas de te battre avec ces monstres !

« Avec ces monstres… ? »

Elliot, ne fais pas quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter…

« Pourrait-il seulement regretter quelque chose ? »

Léo, arrête-le, je t'en supplie…

« Tu supplies quelqu'un que tu as abandonné ? »

Non, c'est faux…

« Tu les as abandonné, ma fille. »

Je…

« C'est la pure vérité. »

Cette vérité est un mensonge !

« Penses-tu qu'ils réfléchissent de la même manière ? »

Ce n'était pas–

« C'est de ta faute. Tu as les laissé seuls. Quoique, ils n'en ont peut-être rien à faire de toi. Ils ont surement dû tourner la page depuis longtemps. »

Ils doivent au moins…

« Ils doivent au moins se rappeler de toi ? Tu penses que ton existence les a touchés ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois ? Quelle hérésie ! »

Les hurlements de _son_ âme, ceux qu'elle ne pouvait pas exprimer, tiraillaient son esprit et la mettaient en pièce.

Pourquoi était-elle ici ? Qu'était-elle venue faire ici en premier lieu ?

Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas !

Oz !

Tournant la tête vers celui-ci, le voyant en mauvaise posture, son devoir prit le dessus sur ses sentiments.

\- Oz !

D'un coup de sabre, elle fit reculer la Baskerville qui grimaça.

\- Toi… ! Sembla-t-elle exploser.

\- Où est l'autre… ? Se demanda un autre Baskerville.

Un coup de feu retentit dans les oreilles de la jeune femme qui, à son tour, se permit une moue très expressive. Elle comprit alors que le Baskerville parlait de Léo qui s'était caché pour pouvoir tirer sur un de ses ennemis.

Elle prit alors la main d'Oz et le releva, avant de passer la porte et de monter quelques marches.

Ils furent bientôt rejoins par Elliot et Léo. Elle disparu alors, trop honteuse pour pouvoir les voir, la peur lui renversant le ventre.

Elle se répétait toujours les mêmes questions, restant quelques mètres devant eux pour ne pas que la bougie ne l'éclair. « Pourquoi Pourquoi Pourquoi Pourquoi Pourquoi », cette mélodie lui taraudait l'âme.

Elle les entendit se disputer, encore. Finalement, elle et Oz se ressemblaient. Ils se faisaient toujours rouspéter par Elliot.

Et ils étaient tous les deux faibles.

\- Arrêtez de vous battre.

Un simple sourire flotta sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit Léo frapper, dans un commun accord de ses deux mains, les combattants.

\- Pourquoi es-tu toujours comme ça ? Se demanda Elliot.

\- Hein ? Essaya de comprendre Oz.

Elle avait réagit en même temps que le blond.

\- Tu donnes toujours l'impression que « ce n'est pas grave ce qui pourrait m'arriver. »

\- Ce n'est pas vrai… ?

Cette remarque sembla choquer Oz et la jeune femme, elle, écoutait l'altercation avec un sourire triste.

Les mots qu'il lui avait dit…

\- Si. Contredit Elliot.

\- Non veut dire non ! Riposta Oz.

\- Si veut dire si ! Tu laisses les choses se faire, comme si ça ne faisait rien : quand ces gars t'ont attaqué tu persistais à nous dire « ne vous impliquez pas », mais qui allait te secourir ?!

\- Que je sois attrapé ou tué n'est pas ton problème !

Elle allait s'interposer quand Elliot plaqua Oz contre le mur, haineux, alors elle préféra les laissa entre eux.

\- Combien de cœurs as-tu dû briser… Tu n'es qu'un abruti qui recherche la mort !

\- Arrête de parler comme ça, je ne suis pas non plus suicidaire…

\- C'est pareil, où vois-tu la différence ?! Juste en train de jeter ta vie… Tu penses vraiment que tu vas sauver les autres comme ça ?! Ton sacrifice n'est que de l'autosatisfaction !

Non…

\- Tu te fiches des sentiments des personnes que tu laisses derrière toi !

Elle n'écoutait plus.

La main de Léo… Elle aurait dû l'attraper.

 _ **J'aurais**_ du l'attraper.

Elliot, Léo… Si vous saviez… Combien je suis désolée…

« C'est de ta faute, après tout. Trop faible pour résister, trop faible pour avancer. »

-… Tu n'as pas le droit de protéger les autres !

Hein ?

\- Te laisser tomber, et jouer un rôle tragique, te blesser et blesser les autres, veux-tu continuer à vivre comme ça ?

Le claquement de la main d'Oz qui enlevait celle d'Elliot de son col vint en même temps que le bruit de mes genoux qui tombaient sur le sol.

Elliot… parlait-il pour moi ? M'en voulait-il autant ?

« Tu n'as pas le droit de les revoir… »

Oui…

Oui, tu as raison.

 _ **Elle**_ se releva, et courut sans se soucier de ses pas retentissants dans le couloir.

\- Qui est là ? S'exclama Elliot.

Ignorant la question, elle les guida plutôt vers la sortie du son de ses talons.

~••oOo••~

\- Ha, tu es revenue.

Ariane se mit en garde devant Charlotte. Apparemment, les Baskerville, ou en tout cas Charlotte, les attendaient déjà dans la prochaine salle.

Ils allaient arriver, elle devait s'occuper d'eux pour qu'ils puissent passer.

\- Je suis là, oui, fit la blonde avec un sourire.

N'appréciant pas qu'on se joue d'elle, la Baskerville envoya son lion sur la jeune femme.

\- Saleté de Chain… Soupira Ariane avec un sourire doux.

Ne faisant pas attention, elle ne vit pas la véritable cible de l'animal.

\- Attention ! S'exclama-t-elle quand le fauve passa au-dessus d'elle.

Fort heureusement, la bande qui venait à peine d'arriver avait réussi à esquiver le lion et Ariane fit barrière entre la brune et la troupe.

\- Tu es… ! Commença Oz en voyant la jeune femme blonde.

\- Je vous ai attrapés ~ Chantonnait Lottie.

En songeant vaguement à qui était la personne devant eux avec de si longs cheveux blonds, Léo se demanda plutôt :

\- Un lion… ?

\- Une Chain. Corrigea Oz.

\- Il n'est pas mignon ? Son nom est Léon. Alors mon garçon, nous laisseras-tu parler avec Jack ?

Jack ?

 _Son_ emprise sur _son_ sabre se fit plus ferme.

\- Tu es ennuyeuse. Lui dit Lottie.

\- Où est-il ? Questionna Ariane.

Sa voix résonna dans la pièce et un grand silence se fit.

\- Où est Jack Vessalius ?! Ordonna-t-elle.

Un grand éclair de lumière aveugla tout le monde, alors que le lion était avait déjà fondu sur son ennemi : l'homme que tout le monde cherchait.

\- Ici.

Ariane se retourna vers Oz. Alors ce qu'on disait était vrai…

Des lames apparurent, venant de cette apparition de Jack, griffant tout le monde au visage, mais elle voulait _le_ voir.

Le corps de B-Rabbit se fit attendre quelques secondes. Puis _l'homme_ fit son apparition.

\- Jack Vessalius ! S'exclamèrent les deux filles en même temps.

La rage envers cet homme était tellement oppressante qu'Ariane eut un mal désastreux à se contrôler. La haine, la colère, la surprise, la déception, la fatigue, tout se déversa en elle comme on faisait couler de l'eau.

Cet homme savait la vérité.

Cet homme était la vérité.

« Tu ne sauras rien, il ne te dira rien.

Tu vivras dans un mensonge toute ta vie.

Seule cette berceuse te guidera.

Seule seule seule. »

Arrête de rigoler, toi.

« J'énonce la vérité. »

Alors tais-toi.

« Tu ne peux pas me faire taire. »

Je l'aurais déjà fait depuis longtemps sinon.

« Ma chère Ariane… »

Ne soupire pas.

La voix s'arrêta en même temps que _la jeune femme_ s'évanouissait, la puissance de B-Rabbit était trop pour leurs corps.

\- Tu t'es réveillé…

On ne me parlait pas. Alors je faisais semblant d'être endormie, pour écouter la suite.

\- Ça va ? Tu faisais des cauchemars.

J'en fais toutes les nuits, Léo…

\- Ces personnes masquées sont parties, mais elles ont laissé derrière elles un vrai bazar.

C'est dans ce moment de flottement qu'Elliot intervint :

\- Tu es enfin réveillé ?

La voix d'Elliot me fit fermer les yeux.

Entendre la voix de mes deux amis me fit bizarre, à vrai dire. Comme si mes souvenirs en tant qu'Ariane avaient une valeur.

Je me répétais que oui, mais _cette voix_ me dictait le contraire.

Oz se redressa et me vit. Il sembla se questionner quelques secondes, et je ne bougeais pas. Un temps, nous nous regardions. Il avait l'air de comprendre que je ne voulais pas qu'on remarque que je suis réveillée, alors il ne disait rien.

\- Alors ? Demanda Léo à Elliot.

Ils s'expliquèrent à propos du chemin du retour et en voyant Oz, je me retrouvais.

Ce garçon avait l'air perdu, totalement.

\- Écoute-moi quand je parle ! S'exclama Elliot.

\- Quoi ?! S'étonna Oz.

\- Je te parle de sortir d'ici !

… Il ne parlait pas à Léo ?

\- Viens ici tout de suite !

Je sentis qu'on me soulevait.

\- Vous connaissez cette fille ? demanda Oz.

Ho non, ne me fais pas ça, Oz… Tu sais très bien que je suis réveillée.

\- Ouais.

La réplique d'Elliot fut aussi brève que sèche. C'était une réponse sans appel. Il n'allait pas parler plus à ce sujet.

Alors que le blond cendré me posait sur son épaule, nous commencions à marcher.

Qu'allais-je faire après cela ? Je peux toujours continuer la mission. Mais maintenant que je connaissais Oz… Nan, il n'était pas comme Jack. C'était sûr. Je n'avais pas envie de terminer la mission. Je n'avais pas envie… Mais…

Tout d'un coup, le sujet de mes pensées s'écroula au sol.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Fit Elliot à Oz qui s'était écroulé, les genoux au sol.

\- Nan rien, je suis juste fatigué… Pardon de vous avoir inquiété.

\- Hé ?

\- J'ai finalement remarqué mon inutilité.

Un petit blanc s'abattu avant que Léo ne lance :

\- C'est Elliot qui a été trop dur.

\- Alors c'est ma faute ?! S'insurgea ce dernier.

\- Tu ne considères jamais la situation des autres et tu débites tout avant de réfléchir, c'est un de tes gros défauts.

\- Ha… C'est… Peut-être vrai…

Ha ? Elliot venait de l'avouer ?

Je bougeais sans vraiment le faire exprès, essayant de ne pas rire, ce qui attira l'attention d'Elliot qui me replaça sur son épaule.

\- Je reste à un endroit et depuis je n'ai jamais avancé. Je suis inutile. Je suis tellement énervé par moi-même !

Elliot me déposa alors lentement sur le sol.

\- Tu es vraiment un idiot !

Je me relevai alors doucement, devant le regard de Léo.

\- Comme l'a dit Léo je ne comprends peut-être pas ta situation, mais tu n'as pas remarqué ?!…

Elliot releva Oz alors que Léo me tendait sa main.

\- Comparé à avant, tu as déjà fait un pas en avant ! Maintenant, fais ce que tu veux ! Veux-tu continuer à avancer, retourner sur tes pas, ou emprunter un chemin totalement différent ? Tu peux décider toi-même de ce que tu veux faire !

Léo me sourit et je lui souris aussi. Les deux autres garçons se retournèrent et, n'ayant pas le courage d'affronter le regard d'Elliot, je baissais les yeux.

Le noiraud me poussa vers l'avant et je fronçais les sourcils. Je savais ce que ça signifiait mais j'aurais préféré ne jamais perdre connaissance, nan, mieux : ne jamais avoir les revoir.

« C'est parce que tu es trop faible »

Ta gueule.

« Je dis toujours la vérité, je te l'ai dis. »

Alors je vais faire l'inverse que tu me dis de faire.

« Quelle maturité ! L'esprit de contradiction te sied très bien, il qualifie ta vie. »

Alors que je relevais la tête, quelqu'un me prit dans ses bras.

Il n'y eut aucune parole, et j'essayais de rester de glace, mais c'était impossible avec eux.

Le visage d'Oz se défigura d'un sourire et je compris que c'était la fin.

Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible.

Elliot me prenait dans ses bras et pourtant je ne voulais pas.

\- On t'a attendue, idiote… Souffla-t-il.

Je n'osais ni lui rendre son étreinte ni parler. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était fuir. Ils n'étaient pas sensés être là pendant la mission. À croire que le destin avait quelque chose contre moi.

Je me retirai alors doucement mais il releva ma tête en mettant son pouce sur mon menton.

\- Tu es vraiment…

Son poing partit plus tôt que prévu et je reçus le coup en pleine tête.

\- TU ES VRAIMENT STUPIDE !

En rigolant, je me relevais et Elliot partit en grommelant :

\- Y'en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre…

Le regard d'Oz et le mien s'accrochèrent et je lui souris, espérant que mes larmes ne se voient pas trop, puisqu'elles étaient moindres.

~••oOo••~

Le chapitre suivant est en cours d'écriture, et Rose sera enfin « bien » découverte, et vous n'êtes pas encore au bout de vos peines… x)

J'espère vraiment que vous allez l'aimer !

Reviews ? 8D ça augmentera les chances d'avoir un chapitre plus tôt !

Bye ~


	16. Chapter 2 Arc 3 : Nous nous ressemblons…

Bonjour ! ^^

Je m'excuse pour cet affreux retard.

En ce moment, c'est une période assez difficile pour moi. En effet, je fais face à des problèmes d'anxiété assez importants.

Je ne sais pas si c'est passager ou pas, étant donné que j'ai souvent ressenti ça. Mais là c'est genre 100x +. Ce n'est pas plaisant.  
Aussi, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Ni l'inspiration, d'ailleurs. Ni la foi.

Mais aujourd'hui j'ai terminé ce chapitre, et je suis assez contente de moi ^^ On apprend beaucoup de choses sur Rose et Ariane. J'espère que vous pourrez comprendre ce que j'ai essayé de dire sur leur relation.  
Au tout début de mon fanfiction, Rose devait être méchante. Et elle l'est ! Il ne faut pas s'y méprendre.

Enfin, méchant.

Vous verrez bien, faites-vous vous-même une idée de Rose. Elle est très importante pour moi et vous seriez étonnés de voir à quoi elle ressemblait au tout début !

Bon, passons aux reviews ! :D

* * *

Tsuki-Chan :

C'est ce que je recherche hey ! :D

Par contre, tu ne devrais pas trop attendre. Avec moi on attend beaucoup les fictions ! Bon, j'espère que ça te fera plaisir autant qu'à moi de la reprendre x)

On en apprend plus sur Rose dans ce chapitre crois-moi ! :D Mais son passé/personnalité sera dévoilé à un moment, ne t'inquiète pas x)

Merci de toujours me suivre assidument, si toi tu attends mon chapitre, moi j'attends ta review avec impatience !

Florea : 

Héhéhé tu me fais rougir ¬/¬

Avec ce qu'ils ont fait, les frères méritaient au moins d'être aussi cons dans ma fiction xD (ouilafamilleNightrayc'estpastropça)

Moi j'ai eu un blanc aussi. UNE GROSSE PANNE SÈCHE BORDEL. Et sur tous les sites.

Ouais, être déprimé ça aide pas xD

Et bien écoute, ce qui se passe dans la tête de l'auteur restera surement secret. Secret… Faudrait que je fasse une fanfiction de comment ça se passe dans ma tête huh O_O (ce ne serait pas vraiment intéressant mais bon x))

Merci pour le bonus, il était là pour faire rire, alors ça me fait plaisir ! :3

Ariane n'a jamais su ce qu'elle voulait, du coup elle est très vite perdue et comme elle est très têtue et fière elle se contredit pour pouvoir avoir raison x) Ou se faire une raison :p

Comme je l'ai à Tsuki-Chan, je suis vraiment contente que tu continues à commenter (tant que tu le fais ça va :p) et puis, comme ça ça compensera mes horribles retards xD

PS : Cool les cours de latin o :

PPS : Nan ça va, t'es encore saine d'esprit, même si tu es schizophrène 8D

* * *

Merci à tous mes lecteurs et lectrices qui me suivent même si y'a des retards de malade xD Cette fanfiction je ne la laisserait jamais tomber, soyez au moins sûrs de ça. C'est une partie de mon petit cœur :'(

~••oOo••~

Arc 3 Chapitre 2 : Nous nous ressemblons trop, Oz

\- Maintenant que j'y pense, je ne t'ai toujours pas remercié, fit Oz à Elliot.

\- Pardon ? Demanda le concerné.

\- Tu m'as beaucoup aidé, merci Elliot !

Mon ancien maître fixa étrangement le Vessalius, je le soupçonnais d'être encore le tsundere qu'il était i mois –voire plus.

Nous étions sortis depuis un moment déjà du chemin de pierre qui nous emprisonnait et nous étions maintenant dehors.

\- Je n'ai rien fait qui puisse mériter tes remerciements.

\- Quelqu'un est timide on dirait ~ Chantonnions en cœur Léo et moi.

Léo avait un serpent au bout de son bâton et je m'amusais à lui faire mordre un bout de bois alors qu'Elliot rétorquait :

\- Je ne suis pas timide !

Le lunetteux reposa le bâton et le serpent qui allait avec et se releva alors que je gardais toujours Oz en vue.

Il avait un air de Jack, c'était tout-à-fait clair mais je ne pensais pas qu'il était méchant, loin de là. Lui semblait avoir une ambition. Et pas qu'une seule, en fait.

Quand le blond des blés me regarda aussi, il détourna aussi vite le regard.

\- Nous devrions nous dépêcher de rentrer, continua Elliot.

\- Quand nous sommes sortis de la bibliothèque, le sac lui aussi est tombé, espérons juste que la partition n'a rien, dit Léo.

La partition ? Il faut dire que le brun en avait écrit pas mal et–

\- LA PARTITION ! S'exclama étonnamment Oz.

\- Qu-quoi ? Hésita Elliot.

Aujourd'hui il était bien secoué.

\- Avant qu'on ne se rencontre à bibliothèque, vous jouiez une chanson ensemble n'est-ce pas ?

\- Comment tu sais ça toi ?

\- Ne demande pas ! Je veux des informations sur ce morceau ! Son nom, le compositeur, peu importe, quelque chose !

Un morceau de Léo ?

\- Et moi qui me demande ce qu'il se passait… Soupira Elliot. J'ai écrit cette chanson. Son nom est Lacie.

Je tombai de haut.

Alors… Même avec Léo et Elliot, mon destin allait me retomber dessus ?

Lacie…

Maintenant que j'y repensais, n'était-ce pas une composition de Léo ? Quand je n'avais pas encore mes souvenirs, je me souviens qu'il en avait écrit une avec ce nom.

\- Un problème avec ça ? Continua Elliot sous nos regards étonnés.

Je ne pensais pas avoir de problèmes avec ça, mais, Léo…

Il était vraiment surpris. Nan, en fait il était déçu.

Je le comprenais.

Depuis quand Elliot pensait avoir écrit cette mélodie ? Pourtant, Léo comme moi sachions pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas et il n'était pas du genre à mentir. Pour protéger, soit, mais nos vies n'étaient pas en danger si cette information venait à être divulguer.

Enfin…

Lacie…

 _Les jardins sont trop grands, et, comme d'habitude, elle se perd._

 _Des cheveux bruns._

 _Elle pense alors trouver son ami Glen, mais à la place elle découvre une femme qui chante. Cet air est d'une grande douceur et la fillette ferme les yeux pour l'apprécier à sa juste valeur, comme lui avait appris sa mère._

 _\- Qui est là ?_

 _La même voix mélodieuse qui valsait les notes une seconde avant était tournée vers l'enfant, maintenant. Rose rougit, confuse, et dit :_

 _\- Je m'appelle Rose Twilightsword, madame._

 _Elle fait une petite révérence, aussi petite qu'elle, et enfin les deux filles se regardent._

 _Étonnées, elles reculent un peu, puis reviennent l'une vers l'autre._

 _\- Je-je cherchais juste quelqu'un et-et je me-me suis perdue, ma-madame… Balbutie la petite._

 _Elle admire les prunelles d'un rouge acidulé de la demoiselle si belle face à elle._

 _La femme se redresse, ce qui renforce l'admiration de Rose._

 _\- Qui cherchais-tu ?_

 _\- Glen Baskerville, madame. En-en fait, s'explique-t-elle tout de suite, je-je pensais que… que vous étiez monsieur Glen… Vos-vos cheveux ont la mê-même couleur, je veux dire !_

 _La brune rigole devant l'enfant dont le feu des joues ne s'arrange en rien._

 _\- Je vais t'amener jusqu'à lui. Je m'appelle Lacie._

 _Lacie…_

Lacie…

Une femme tellement forte, tellement aimante, tellement…

\- Ariane ?

Je fermai les yeux. Je m'étais arrêtée et Léo me regardait.

Je lâchai sa main. Il le fallait bien. Je ne pouvais pas rester avec eux, ç'aurait été trop dangereux.

\- Tu dois t'en aller ?

Je souris.

\- Oui. Je reviendrai la prochaine fois. Je n'oublie pas que je dois encore battre Elliot à l'épée, et nous n'avons pas encore fini les tomes du Chevalier Saint.

Léo tenta tout de même de me retenir mais je voyais déjà Oz se retourner : si Elliot le faisait aussi, c'en était fini.

\- Léo…

Il sembla comprendre ma détresse et, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de me le faire savoir, je détalai.

Je ne pensais pas les voir ici.

J'avais beau me le répéter, ils y avaient été, et mon maître avait sauvé Oz.

Même _Rose_ ne semblait pas vouloir lui faire du mal.

« _C'est parce que je ne veux pas._

\- Alors pourquoi me demandes-tu de faire ça ?

 _\- Jack est dangereux, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de le laisser. »_

Je m'assis, le souffle tremblant, au pied d'un arbre pour empêcher mes larmes. C'était un domaine dans lequel j'excellais maintenant.

Les grains de poussières formèrent une forme étrangement dorée et mon sourire revint.

\- Bonjour.

Elle me répondit avec toujours la même tonalité.

\- Non, je n'ai pas réussi.

Mon sourire se perdit dans mon désespoir.

\- Est-ce… vrai ?

Portant mes mains à mon ventre, je remontais mon uniforme pour y voir.

La forme disparut.

Je m'étais attendue à beaucoup de choses, c'est vrai.

Mais… C'était… Trop pour moi.

\- Ariane Nightray ?

Je levai des yeux meurtris et meurtriers vers les gardes devant moi. L'homme qu'on appelait Reim, celui que j'avais déjà rencontré, celui que j'avais admiré l'espace d'une seconde, se tenait devant moi sans un sourire.

\- Veuillez nous suivre.

\- Je vous défie de me capturer.

Je me relevai avec difficulté certes mais avec toujours cette volonté de me battre. Les gardes, sous ma pression sanguinaire, reculèrent légèrement avant de revenir à la charge, certains fronçant les sourcils comme certains grimaçaient de peur.

\- Nous ne voulons pas vous faire du mal, le Duc veut seulement s'entretenir avec vous. Me calma Reim.

\- À quel propos ?

Son regard se fit plus dur et je compris. Baissant son arme, je fis un pas en avant et souris.

\- Soit. Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Reim se mit à ma hauteur tandis que les agents suivaient, toujours sur leurs gardes.

\- Pourquoi maintenant ? Soufflai-je au lunetteux.

\- Le Duc vous dira tout mademoiselle, patientez encore un peu.

Le visage toujours impénétrable du sbire du Duc m'inquiéta subitement. À quoi pouvait-il penser ?

\- Il avait tout le temps…

Reim Lunette sourit tristement. Est-ce moi ou son opinion du Duc n'était pas si éloignée de la mienne ?

Qu'est-ce que ce Duc complotait encore ?

Rose s'était réveillée, et Rose était plus impassible qu'Ariane, elle avait plus de volonté, une volonté destructrice, une volonté écrasante. Cette aura, tout le monde la sentit, j'en suis sûre.

Je laissais doucement le contrôler à « Rose ».

Nous sommes deux parties d'une même chose. "Ariane" est une partie de "Rose" et "Rose" est une partie de "Ariane". Leurs personnalités changent un peu, mais elles restent la même entité.

On ne se rend pas compte tout de suite quand Ariane devient Rose et inversement. Le processus se fait lentement. Il arrive parfois que Rose soit arrachée de son sommeil, mais l'entité a souvent la personnalité d'Ariane. C'est elle qui prend la plupart du temps le corps.

J'entrai bientôt dans un bâtiment que je devinai rapidement comme étant le manoir du Duc. Quoi de plus normal, pour une invitation ?

\- Ce soir se tiendra une réception. Le Duc Barma y sera. Il vous demande de bien vous vêtir et a déjà préparé votre toilette.

Impassible, j'entrai et me laissai guider par une des servantes.

Dans une des chambres, sur le lit, était déposé précautionneusement une magnifique robe. Quoiqu'il y eut un peu trop de froufrous et de dentelles, je la trouvai fort à mon goût. Col haut pour masquer ma tâche de naissance, longues manches pour ne pas toucher directement les objets, des ornements bleu roi, ma couleur préférée.

Tandis que j'enfilai ma robe après avoir confirmé à la servante que je n'aurais pas besoin d'aide, je remarquais une chose étrange. N'y prêtant pas attention et voulant en finir le plus vite possible, je finissais de lisser les pans de mon vêtement quand la servante rentra dans la pièce.

\- Je vais vous coiffer.

Ne la regardant pas, je lui dis que je pouvais le faire seule mais elle resta immobile.

\- Qu'attendez-vous ?

\- Mon-monsieur le Duc Barma me l'a demandé alors…

Je soupirai. Elle ne voulait pas se faire taper sur les doigts…

\- Viens. J'espère que ce sera une belle coiffure.

Elle hocha la tête et s'approcha avec hâte de moi alors que je m'installai devant la petite coiffeuse.

\- Vo-vous avez de très beaux cheveux mademoiselle…

Elle semblait mal à l'aise.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tout le monde dit ça. Ne sont-ils pas pâles ? Une couleur ni éclatante ni étincelante. Sans reflets. J'ai déjà de la chance de les avoir longs, c'est ma seule fierté. Regardez-moi ça… Secs, en plus de ça.

\- Vo-vos cheveux sont trè-très beaux !

S'arrêtant dans son travail, elle se posta devant moi et prit une pose sévère.

\- Vos cheveux ont une couleur que personne n'a jamais vue. La forme de votre visage vous permet de porter vos cheveux comme vous le voulez. Ils s'accordent avec à peu près toutes les couleurs. Ils se manient très bien, bien qu'ils soient fins. C'est une qualité ! Et ils ne sont pas secs, loin de là ! Avez-vous déjà vu les cheveux d'une dame de la cour ? Je n'ai jamais rien vu de pire ! Et vos cheveux… Quand je vous ai vu arriver, ils vous enveloppaient d'une lumière dorée ! Ils semblent rassembler les éclats du soleil et les rendre pour vous enchanter. Alors ne dites pas qu'ils sont horribles !

Gênée, se rendant compte de sa tirade, elle rougit et baissa la tête. Je souris, elle était mignonne à réagir comme ça.

\- Votre coiffure est finie…

\- Merci…

Je me regardai dans le miroir. Je ne pensais pas que je pouvais être si belle.

Mes cheveux, surtout.

Une tresse sur le haut de la tête, mes cheveux retombaient devant mes yeux comme je le faisais si souvent. Ils étaient remontés en un chignon stressé qui laissait des mèches s'en aller. La servante s'avança avec la touche finale.

\- Monsieur le Duc voulait que vous portiez ça, il disait que ça irait avec votre robe.

Elle me présenta un ruban qui se terminait en voile noir. Elle mit quelques secondes à l'installer, et quand je fus prête je m'en allais prestement après avoir pris mon épée.

Je n'aimais le reflet. Ce n'était pas moi. J'étais trop belle. J'avais envie de briser le miroir.

Reim Lunette, par surprise, apparut à quelques pas de la porte, semblant m'attendre.

\- Vous êtes magnifique, me complimenta-t-il avec un sourire.

Très peu gênée par la robe car celle-ci était ouverte sur le devant, je le dépassai.

\- Vous avez oublié quelque chose.

Je me retournai et il me présenta une paire de chaussures hautes.

Leurs talons étaient vraiment hauts et je me promettais de tuer le Duc si je le voyais.

Reim Lunette s'accroupit et me tendit les souliers.

\- Merci, je fis.

Je les enfilai elles aussi et repartis à la recherche de la sortie.

\- Mon Maitre nous attend.

Je montai dans le carrosse.

Cette robe était vraiment étrange. Ouverte sur l'avant, très peu de robes offraient cette opportunité. Elle m'aidait dans mes mouvements. Malgré cela, il m'était difficile de dissimuler mon épée parmi les pans de mon vêtement. Était-ce là le rôle de cette coupe si bizarre ? Et puis, ce voile noir devant mes yeux… Avait-il un sens ?

Nous arrivions devant une bâtisse qui semblait être un manoir.

Mais lorsque la première salle s'ouvrit, mes sourcils se froncèrent.

\- Un théâtre.

\- Oui, un théâtre.

\- Pourquoi m'amener à un théâtre ?

Reim Lunette ne répondit pas, faisant grandir ma colère.

Pourquoi un théâtre ? Qu'avait-il à me montrer ?

Nous montions les escaliers jusqu'à la place la plus prisée.

\- Vous êtes notre invitée d'honneur ce soir, mademoiselle Nightray.

Je lui souris et rentrais dans une des petites salles du paradis –aussi appelé « poulailler » pour une raison que j'ignorais. Il était juste devant la scène : j'avais donc une vue imprenable sur les acteurs.

\- Merci beaucoup.

Le valet s'en alla dans la seconde qui suivit.

Pourquoi le Duc m'avait-il invité ?

Je fermais les rideaux, m'enfermant dans le noir. Il me fallait réfléchir et vite.

Que savais-je sur ce Duc ?

D'après Bernard –le père d'Elliot, il était le plus vieux des Ducs. Il savait tout sur tout, la famille Barma étant les « archivistes ». Je devinai donc aisément l'objet de ma visite. Mais pourquoi dans un théâtre ? Je ne pourrais m'enfuir à cause du monde ? Ça ne me gênerait pas. Mais alors, pourquoi ? Pour que je ne puisse pas lui nuire ? Dans ce cas, qu'allait-il faire ?

J'avais besoin de dormir… Juste un peu…

Le rideau s'ouvrit soudain, me sortant de ma torpeur. Les yeux difficilement ouverts, je discernais sans aucun mal le public assit. Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils là ?

\- La pièce va bientôt commencer ~

Un homme aussi immense d'un ballon apparut à l'envers devant mon nez.

Avec un mouvement de recul, je pris mon épée et la dégainais, surprise.

\- Vous êtes le Duc Barma ? Demandai-je après avoir retrouvé mes esprits.

\- Ouiiii je suis le Duc Barma ! Heh Heh, et toi, tu es Ariane Nightray ?

\- Oui. Que me voulez-vous ?

Le Duc s'arrêta quelques instants puis fut pris d'une grande fureur :

\- Menteuse ! Menteuse ! Tu mens, je le sais ! Je sais ! Menteuse ! Tu es ennuyeuse ! Ennuyeuse ! Tu n'as même pas peur !

\- Vous traitez votre invitée de menteuse ?

\- Oui, je sais ! L'information est le pouvoir, je sais !

Il quitta le plafond et se tint devant moi de toute sa grandeur, alors que je rengainais mon épée. Étonnée de voir son visage si près du mien, j'écarquillais les yeux alors qu'il prononçait :

\- Rose Twilightsword…

J'essayais de ne pas broncher alors qu'il courait plus qu'il ne marchait autour de moi.

\- Je ne sais rien sur toi, Rose Twilightsword, rien, rien ! Seulement ce que tu es.

Mon poing se refermait frénétiquement.

\- Donne-moi des informations que je n'ai pas, Rose Twilightsword !

\- Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais ?

\- Je sais, Ariane Nightray. Je connais. Je sais tout sur elle, sur ses amis.

\- C'est une menace, monsieur le Duc ?

\- Une menace, oui, une menace !

La musique débuta et le Duc se tourna vers la scène.

\- Ça commence, la pièce commence ! Profitez bien du spectacle, Rose Twilightsword !

Il disparut en sautant. Je le suivis tandis que le public rigolait. C'était donc une comédie !

Le Duc s'était envolé. J'attendais vivement le moment où il allait réapparaitre.

Je ne pouvais faire que ça : attendre. Frustrée, je m'installai dans mon siège en soupirant, fermant les yeux. Je n'avais que faire de cette comédie, après tout. Il fallait que je reste concentrée sur le reste, qui sait ce qu'avait préparé ce Duc ?

Je suivais le son des instruments des oreilles, me rappelant ces grandes réceptions dans lesquelles j'allais danser sans que mon père ne le sache.

Les souvenirs appartenant à Ariane avaient été crées à partir des brides de passé que j'avais encore. Mais maintenant, rien ne pouvait m'empêcher de penser. Les bruits extérieurs n'existaient plus. Je sombrais dans une inconscience, m'enfouissant seule dans mes souvenirs, comme si une boite allait s'ouvrir pour que quelqu'un me récupère.

J'étais dans les fins fonds des ténèbres.

\- Votre cible n'est pas Oz mais moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette voix… Elle vient de loin, de mes souvenirs les plus précieux…

\- Vous avez rejeté toutes nos entrevues, et maintenant je suis invité aussi.

Était-ce lui qui allait me réveiller ?

Me réveillant de mon rêve de quelques minutes de silence et de profondes ténèbres, je contemplais sans m'en rendre compte Xerxes Break et le Duc Barma.

\- Vous l'avez dit vous-même, continua l'homme aux cheveux blancs, vous devez donner quelque chose si vous voulez avoir des informations sur quelque chose d'autre. Excepté les informations que j'ai collectées, la seule chose qui devrait vous intéresser est…

Le Duc Barma avait envie de rire.

\- Vous avez fait des recherches sur mon passé, c'est ça, Duc Barma ?

Le Duc Barma qui avait envie de rire rit.

\- Tu es enfin présent, le Fantôme aux yeux rouges !

Je savais ce que voulais faire le Duc.

Et je ne lui pardonnerai jamais.

Il faisait d'une pierre deux coups après tout : il détruisait Xerxes Break et il me détruisait. Mais je ne le laisserai pas faire.

Le corps du Duc tombait en même temps que le mien derrière Xerxes Break.

Tout partait en fumée.

Les corps devenaient poussières, Reim Lunette apparut derrière un de leurs nuages.

Tout n'était qu'illusion…

Je sautai de mon petit balcon et rejoignit bientôt l'étage de Xerxes Break.

\- Hé bien hé bien…

Je me tournai vers la véritable forme du Duc : un jeune homme aux longs cheveux roux.

\- L'illusion dans laquelle j'ai mis tout mon cœur est si pitoyable… C'est un pouvoir si mesquin… Mad Hatter !

Mad Hatter ?

Je me tournai vers Xerxes Break qui m'avait tout juste aperçue.

\- Je vois que notre invitée d'honneur est là… Fit-il en levant les bras.

Je m'approchai du Duc, attirant sur moi tous les regards. L'homme aux cheveux blancs toussa. Il toussait du sang.

Inquiète, je me tournai mais il était entre de bonnes mains avec ses amis, pensai-je avec un doux sourire.

Mon regard se dirigea derechef vers le noble.

\- Si pathétique… C'est parce que tu utilises ton pouvoir n'importe quand que tu finis comme ça.

La vraie forme du Duc était aussi vile que sa personnalité. Sous cette forme, il semblait plus calme, plus posé, mais je savais qu'il n'en était rien. L'illusion était une partie de sa personnalité, et dans ce cas il ne fallait pas le laisser trop en faire ni trop en _dire._

C'est pour que, quand le Duc attaqua, je n'écoutais pas ce qu'il disait. Je m'en fichais. Cet homme m'avait délivré d'une solitude bien plus effrayante que les ténèbres.

\- C'est la véritable apparence du Duc…

Me plantant devant le Duc, je clamai :

\- Que cherches-tu, Duc ?

Oz, posté derrière le noble, me regardait. Il me connaissait maintenant, et si je le laissais encore discuter avec moi, il déduirait très vite en quoi je suis liée à toutes ces personnalités.

Je sentais le regard du Xerxes Break brûler mon dos fortement. Il semblait que je ne lui rappelais pas grand chose.

\- Comme l'a dit cet homme, je veux les informations qu'il a.

\- Et moi ?

Un immense sourire sur le visage, Rose entrait entièrement en scène. Ouvrant ses bras au Duc, elle s'exclama :

\- Des informations ! Des informations !

Son buste se replia sur lui-même et, reprenant, chuchota dans une grand cohue :

\- Le savoir est le pouvoir n'est-ce pas ?

Loin d'être surpris, le Duc répondit simplement :

\- Ce n'est pas vous qui m'intéresse pour l'instant.

Avant qu'elle n'y prenne garde, le Duc Barma fondait sur Xerxes Break avec une rapidité affolante.

\- Et si j'y jetais un coup d'œil ? Kevin Regnard !

L'épéiste contra son adversaire, mais Ariane se rendit devant le roux.

Reim Lunette fit de même, se permettant de constater l'état de son ami puis, dans la seconde suivante, se faire couper par son maître.

« Pourquoi n'interviens-tu pas Rose ?!

\- _Ce n'est pas mon problème._

\- Mais c'est le mien !

 _\- Penses-tu que ta condition puisse empiéter sur mon état d'esprit ?_

\- Cet homme n'a rien fait… C'est mon sauveur.

 _\- Combien de personnes t'ont-elles sauvée la vie ? Tu ne fais que répéter ces idioties pour te rendre moins vulnérable ! Tu es sans volonté ! Laisse-moi faire !_

\- Rose… »

Prise de soubresauts, la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds délivrait un combat à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Xerxes Break devait être sauvé.

\- Reim, tu es inutile, si tu n'aides pas ne te mets pas sur mon chemin.

\- Mais son corps… !

\- La faiblesse de son corps est due à son contrat avec sa Chain ? Y as-tu vraiment cru ?

Les nouvelles éclataient dans la tête d'Ariane, renforçant sa détermination. Aller sauver Xerxes Break ! Aller sauver Xerxes Break !

Je veux le sauver…

Son corps, lui, la laissait prostrée pour qu'elle ne marche pas. Rose faisait en sorte qu'elle n'aide pas l'homme à l'oeil rouge.

\- C'est la deuxième fois n'est-ce pas ?!

Le tatouage du contrat…

La poitrine lancinante d'Ariane la fit grimacer. Son tatouage… Son tatouage…

 _« - De toutes façons, il ne peut être sauvé désormais._

\- Tais-toi ! Il y a sûrement une solution…

 _\- Tu penses ? Tu as vu l'état dans lequel il est ?_

\- Tais-toi… »

\- C'est à ça que ressemble le sceau une fois complet. Laid… et torturé. Ça va bien à la personne pècheresse que tu es.

La seule chose qu'Ariane vit, c'est Xerxes Break tombant, un sourire plastifié s'accrochant à ses lèvres.

Elle se rua sur le Duc qui, lui, recula d'un seul pas, sans précipitation.

\- Reim, savais-tu pour le sceau ? Demanda le Duc sans se préoccuper de son invitée.

\- Non…

\- Mais tu as déjà entendu le nom Kevin Reignard nan ?

Ariane persistait dans ses attaques, toute la rage qu'elle avait suait de sa lame dans un vague espoir de toucher son ennemi.

\- Il y a 50 ans… commença le récit du Duc. Il y avait un contractant illégal qui errait la nuit. On dit que, pour satisfaire ses propres désirs, il sacrifiait des humains à des Chains. La forme inhumaine aux yeux rouges qui apparaissait dans l'obscurité était crainte. Ces yeux étaient appelés… Les yeux fantômes à la couleur rouge. Mon grand-père a tout fait pour le capturer mais, hélas, ce fut en vain.

Tais-toi tais-toi tais-toi.

Tais-toi tais-toi tais-toi.

Tais-toi tais-toi tais-toi.

Tais-toi tais-toi tais-toi.

Tais-toi tais-toi tais-toi.

Tais-toi tais-toi tais-toi.

Tais-toi tais-toi tais-toi !

Le Duc la regardait, aucune expression ne trahissant ses pensées, et, elle, ses pupilles dilatés, ressemblait à un animal en cage.

\- Cent seize personnes… Même avec autant de personnes sacrifiées, cet homme a basculé dans les abysses.

La tête baissée, le visage déformé par ses orbes écarquillés, Ariane arrêta sa danse devant le Duc qui la fixait toujours.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? Demanda la brune en robe rouge. Ce clown… ?

Ariane voulait voir Break. Elle voulait aller le voir, même s'il ne se souvenait plus d'elle. Même s'ils n'avaient aucun lien.

Les gens qu'elle aime dépériront un jour ou l'autre… C'est la malédiction avec laquelle elle est née.

Le Duc se retourna pour partir tandis que la noble restait immobile, redressant son visage pour regarder le plafond.

\- Break est… Un contractant illégal… ? Chuchota un homme aux cheveux noirs.

\- Et alors ? Menaça Oz. Voulez-vous le capturer en tant que criminel, Sir Duc Barma ?

Ce dernier sourit, il avait ce qu'il voulait : des renseignements et le silence d'Ariane Nightray.

\- Même si ça pourrait être amusant, tout ce que je veux sont les informations. Entre le moment où il est tombé dans les abysses et celui où il est retourné dans ce monde, cet instant aveugle… Je me demande ce qu'il a vu, enfermé dans les ténèbres. Ce que nous cherchons tous… La Volonté de l'Abysse !

La… Volonté de l'Abysse ?

\- Serais-tu sérieux, Duc Barma ?

Rose avait repris la place de son alter-aego.

Ce combat, c'était celui de deux têtes nobles qui avaient impliqué beaucoup trop de monde.

\- Laissez cet homme tranquille, Duc Barma. Vous savez pertinemment que j'ai le pouvoir de vous faire cesser ces tortures. Rappela Rose.

\- Tortures dites-vous ? Je ne torture personne, il s'est torturé tout seul, je ne fais que remuer ce qui le fait souffrir.

\- N'est-ce pas là la définition même de torturer ?

Rose rigola, un sourire jaune naquit sur ses lèvres et elle se moqua :

\- Vous ne connaissez même plus les définitions des mots simples. Et vous prétendez tout savoir ? Quelle ânerie !

\- Vous avez raison. Je ne sais pas tout.

Le Duc s'approcha de la jeune femme qui ne bougeait pas.

\- Je ne sais rien sur vous… Lui chuchota-t-il. Si vous voulez que cela cesse… Apprenez-moi !

\- Quoique je dise, quoique je fasse, vous prendrez toujours un malin plaisir à torturer cet homme.

Le Duc masqua son sourire avec son éventail.

\- Je dois bien le reconnaître, le secouer est très _plaisant_.

Sachant pertinemment que le Duc ne lui ferait aucun mal, Rose s'approcha d'Oz et lui dicta :

\- Prenez soin de lui. C'est l'ami d'une amie après tout. Quand il se réveillera, il ne sera pas au bout de ses peines. N'est-ce pas, _Rufus_? Ça reste dans le contrat silencieux que nous venons de clore.

Et elle partit, tandis que le Duc, lui, racontait ce qu'il savait sur l'albinos avec une facilité déconcertante.

~••oOo••~

Quand Break se réveilla, il fut pris d'un sursaut si intense qu'il s'en souleva le thorax. De ses yeux hagards, il bombarda la pièce de question.

\- … C'est vrai… Je suis allé chez cet abruti de Duc et…

\- Qui est un abruti de Duc ?

\- … Ha, pardon, j'aurais dû dire "ce retardé mental de Duc".

Debout à côté du Duc se trouvait Ariane, _ou Rose_. Elle ouvrit ses yeux sur Break qui croisa son regard asymétrique. Elle lui sourit calmement. Il l'avait déjà vue, ce jour-là dans le parc de Pandora. Or, il n'aurait jamais pensé la revoir. La domestique d'Elliot Nightray hein ? Comment l'avaient-ils appelé ce jour-là ?

\- Rose Twilightsword, rappelez-vous notre contrat. Menaça le Duc.

\- Rufus Barma, rappelez-vous ce que je peux faire, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Les deux nobles se sourirent, mais l'atmosphère autour d'eux baissa de quelques degrés.

\- Rose… ? Souffla Break.

Nan, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle s'appelait. Elle s'appelait… Ariane. Il en était sûr. Il n'avait jamais oublié ces yeux, cette embrassade, cette panique et ce soulagement.

\- Xerxes, tu t'es réveillé ?

Reim rentrait dans la pièce, accompagné de Gilbert.

\- Mister Reim… Tu es recouvert de bandages.

\- C'est parce que la blessure n'arrêtait pas de saigner. Quoiqu'il en soit, je t'avais prévenu de ne pas trop utiliser ton pouvoir. Tu es vraiment…

Il soupira.

\- Ne donne pas plus d'inquiétudes aux autres !

Reim remonta le manteau qui réchauffait l'épéiste dans une colère sourde. Break, alors, remarqua le visage marqué de son compagnon Gilbert et comprit :

\- Je vois… Tout le monde connaît mon passé maintenant…

\- Grâce à moi, intervint Rufus Barma, je t'ai évité beaucoup de temps d'explication. Et maintenant, nous pouvons continuer notre discussion sans hésitation.

Rose, se faisant remarquer, crut bon de s'asseoir entre Break et son bourreau, fusillant du regard ce dernier.

\- Break… S'interposa Oz, si vous continuez à parler de ça tu vas souffrir et je–

\- Quoi ~ Tu t'inquiètes, gamin ? Tu as envie de savoir pourtant, nan ? Un gamin doit juste de comporter comme un gamin, tu as juste à penser à toi.

\- Tout le monde veut savoir, rétorqua Rose comme si c'était nécessaire.

\- Tu as raison… Alors je vais le dire… Oz, Alice, Gilbert, ce que je vais raconter vous concerne tous. Vous êtes libres d'écouter ou de partir mais si, plus tard, vous regrettez d'avoir entendu cela alors vous n'avez qu'à me haïr.

Rose ferma les yeux et inspira, pour donner de la force à Ariane, qui n'approuvait pas qu'on étale la vie de quelqu'un devant ses amis, surtout s'il n'en avait aucune envie.

Elle n'avait jamais été obligée de raconter à Léo ou Elliot son passé. Pourquoi Xerxes Break en serait-il contraint ?

\- Duc Barma, vous devrez délivrer les informations que vous avez, vous aussi. Rappela Break.

\- Ne te méprend pas, ma méthode est d'échanger des informations contre des informations. Kevin Regnard, être poussé dans les profondes ténèbres par tes péchés… Qu'as-tu vu ?

\- La Volonté de l'Abysse.

Quand Rose rouvrit les yeux, l'albinos avait tout raconté : sa rencontre avec Cheshire, les frères Vincent et Gilbert, et Alice.

On l'appelait Alice.

Bien sûr, Rose savait tout ça. Elle connaissait déjà, quand le Duc en parla, l'existence de cette fille, « Alice », et de Jack.

De ce Jack qu'elle détestait, mais dont elle devait protéger le secret, pour Oz. Mais ce secret qu'elle aurait voulu entendre plus tôt…

\- Jumelles… ? Murmura Rose en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle n'avait jamais été proche d'Alice dans sa précédente vie. Pas parce qu'elle était hors de portée, enfermée dans son _donjon_ , mais bien parce qu'elle ne voulait pas perturber l'idylle qu'elle s'était crée. La perte de Lacie était encore trop présente dans son cœur.

Lacie…

Lacie, son amie. Sa grande amie…

Oui, ô oui elle se languissait d'elle, de sa voix, de ses cheveux, de ses manières et de ses yeux.

Les plus beaux yeux qui lui eut été de voir…

Mais maintenant, tout dans sa tête était réglé. Au millimètre près.

Ce Duc avait tout prévu…

Rose était encore trop petite à ce moment-là pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait avec Alice. Elles se rencontraient, parfois, et s'amusaient ensemble si ça se pouvait. Elle passait plus de temps avec Vincent et Gilbert qu'avec personne d'autre.

Dans cette grande famille non liée par le sang, elle se trouvait un chez-elle. Et c'est de ça dont avait hérité Ariane. Après tout, elles n'étaient qu'une seule entité brisée en deux.

\- Hm… Il y a-t-il un lien ou non… ? Se demanda le Duc.

\- Sir Duc Barma… Il n'y a pas quelque chose d'autre dans les notes de Jack Vessalius ? Questionna Xerxes Break

\- Rien d'autre, répondit le roux. Il y avait une archive qui venait qu'une autre époque que les précédentes informations, mais ce n'était que les regrets de Jack. « Pourquoi ça a tourné ainsi ? », « Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens ? », « J'ai tué mon meilleur ami de mes mains. », « S'il vous plait, ne m'appelez pas héros. »

Rose regarda Oz –en fait elle ne regardait que lui– mais ne posa pas sa main sur son épaule comme elle aurait voulu le faire. Elle n'en avait que faire de cet homme qui ressemblait à son ami d'enfance presque oublié, que faire de cette brune qui semblait contrariée, rien à faire de ce lunetteux blessé, rien à faire de cet albinos contradictoire, et encore rien à faire de ce roux qui l'enquiquinait à vouloir tout savoir, sur elle et sa famille.

Le théâtre autour d'eux semblait être leur estrade. Ils étaient en train de jouer une tragédie. Les sièges rouges allaient bien avec les rideaux de la même couleur. Le Duc semblait dans son élément : un théâtre de rouge et dont l'information était la monnaie.

Tous les personnages de cette tragédie étaient effondrés. Ou, en tout cas, ils en avaient l'air.

\- Quelle pure bêtise. Comment peut-il voir le pays et son ami de la même façon ? Dans le passé, Jack Vessalius a écrit que le but de Glen Baskerville était d'obtenir la Volonté de l'Abysse. Il avait avec lui une petite fille qu'il gardait prisonnière et qui était connectée à l'Abysse…

Le Duc prit violemment la main de la petite brune et la fit se relever.

\- C'est intéressant dans beaucoup d'aspects, se réjouissait-il, ta véritable forme et ta connexion avec l'Abysse autorise Pandora à enquêter sur ton cas.

Oz voulut intervenir mais le Duc n'avait pas fini :

\- Mais Chapelier Fou, tu n'as encore pas tout dit n'est-ce pas ?

\- Vous faites la même chose, Sir Duc Barma.

\- … Même si des décennies sont passées, le nom de Kevin Reignard n'a toujours pas été oublié. Si je venais à délivrer ce nom à Pandora, tu aurais la peine de mort. Viens là, il a encore des questions que je dois te poser.

Le blond s'interposa entre les deux hommes à une vitesse affolante mais Rose gardait toujours un œil sur la scène en vérifiant l'état de ses ongles.

\- Écarte-toi, petit Vessalius.

\- Impossible.

\- Es-tu en train de protéger ce pêcheur ? Ça m'étonne que tu l'aimes autant.

\- Ne dis pas de choses dégoutantes ! Rigola Oz. C'est simple… Comparé à Break, vous m'énervez cinquante fois plus ! C'est vrai que ce serait embêtant si son nom s'étendait. Vous pourriez aussi modifier l'information pour arriver à la conclusion que vous voulez. Mais je peux le faire aussi ! En utilisant le nom de Jack, je suis capable de vous contrecarrer !

\- En utilisant le nom du héros ? S'insurgea le Duc. Quel méprisable gamin.

\- Oui, je suis un méprisable gamin ! S'exclama alors Oz. Parce que je suis un gamin qui sait juste comment se servir de ce qu'il a ! Donc si c'est pour « protéger » quelqu'un, je ferai tout ce que je pourrais !

Le Duc entra dans une colère noire. Levant son éventail, il s'apprêta à frapper son interlocuteur.

\- Oz ! Crièrent Gilbert et Rose.

Un autre éventail barra la route du noble roux et figèrent les deux ennemis. Rose en profita pour se faufiler entre les hommes qui, crispés, regardèrent arriver une vieille dame dans un fauteuil.

\- J'ai bien choisi mon moment, rigolait-elle.

Le Duc fut recouvert d'une soudaine pâleur en appelant son amie :

\- Ch-Chéryl ?!

Break trouva opportun le moment d'annoncer à Cheryl que son _très_ _cher_ ami qu'il avait crée une illusion à son effigie pour les duper, ce à quoi elle répondit avec une douceur incomparable.

Le Duc ne reviendrait peut-être jamais de sa punition.

Mais ce n'était plus aux goûts de Rose qui partie. Finalement, ce Duc n'était d'aucune utilité. Il s'était juste amusé à la faire sortir de ses gongs. Mais pourquoi faire cela ?

Ils avaient fait un contrat silencieux : en échange de laisser Break et ses compagnons, elle lui dirait tout ce qu'il voulait. Rose savait très bien ce qu'il voulait.

Ses souvenirs.

Mais elle avait peur que cette nouvelle ne se propage. Il n'y avait pas que le Duc qui avait eu vent de ce secret que contenait le nom de Twilightsword. Le père d'Elliot en était pleinement conscient et assurait qu'il était son sauveur. Il ne l'était en aucun cas. Ce n'était qu'un autre bâton dans les roues de Rose qui ferait tout pour parvenir à son objectif.

Oz, lui, avait encore franchi une étape avec l'un de ses camarades. Ce Break, si mystérieux, si secret, si renfermé, ce Break avait finalement délivré une partie de ses secrets et il lui était redevable. Même s'il y avait été quelque peu forcé, il s'était « ouvert » aux autres et, en fin de compte, l'albinos trouvait que cela aurait pu être pire. Un poids avait découvert ses épaules. Il était un petit peu plus libre.

\- Mais qui était cette fille ? Se demanda Alice, tout haut.

Break se rappela alors de ses yeux asymétriques froids et acerbes qu'il avait entraperçus en chutant.

\- Elle n'a pas cessé de défendre Break, dit Gilbert, elle avait l'air déterminé à le protéger. Elle semblait aussi connaître le Duc. Je l'ai déjà vue quelque part…

Le possesseur de Mad Hatter fronça les sourcils. Ils ne s'étaient vus qu'une seule fois. Même si ce contact avait été « électrique » il n'en restait pas moins que ce n'était qu'une rencontre. Comment pouvait-elle mettre tout son cœur à se battre pour lui quand ils ne se connaissaient qu'à peine.

Il vit aussi le visage crispé de son camarade blond qui, sous une excuse, partit devant.

Break soupira mais sourit.

~••oOo••~

\- Attend !

Oz voulait absolument lui demander son nom, savoir qui l'avait secouru, qui était si proche d'Elliot et de Léo. Qui était-elle ?

Elle s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas. Elle ne grelottait même pas face au froid de la nuit. Oz se stoppa à son tour et reprit vite sa respiration.

\- Qui es-tu ?

Quand elle fit volte-face, la lune ne sembla pas n'éclairer qu'elle. Elle avait aider Break, se dit le blond, et elle était aussi proche du Duc. Qui est-elle ?

\- Tu es Oz, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce n'était pas réellement une question, et la rhétorique fit écho dans le crâne de l'adolescent.

Elle s'approcha. Ses pas étaient guidés par l'Astre de la nuit lui-même, il lui déroulait un tapis d'une blancheur tamisée.

Ses mains, ses longs doigts paraissait-il à Oz, se frayèrent un chemin entre ses mèches du blond qui, hypnotisé, se laissa faire. Elle avait beau faire dix à quinze centimètres de moins que lui, elle semblait d'une importante phénoménale.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir mon nom ? Murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux qu'elle avait tenu vrillés dans les siens.

Oz, sans s'en apercevoir, devint pivoine mais se ressaisit bien vite :

\- Es-tu l'amie d'Elliot ?

Elle releva le menton.

Elle avait deux yeux vairons, comme Vincent.

\- Oui. Je suis l'amie d'Elliot. C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas que je le voie.

Il prit les mains de la demoiselle et s'insurgea :

\- Quand tu es partie ils étaient tellement déçus ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous mais Elliot et Léo t'attendent…

Elle fronça les sourcils et pourtant elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Ils se baissèrent encore mais Oz les releva de sa main.

Il fronçait les sourcils lui aussi. Il avait les larmes aux yeux lui aussi.

C'était évident qu'ils s'aimaient. Ils s'aimaient, alors comment pouvaient-ils encore se fuir ? Cela attristait tellement le blond qui voyait la détresse dans les yeux de son interlocutrice que ce fût à lui de se décourager et de visser son regard sur le sol, agrippant les épaules de la jeune femme qui s'empêchait de pleurer.

Tout était si difficile…

\- Oz ? Demanda-t-elle. Tout va bien ?

Et c'est elle qui demandait ça ?

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé ? Chuchota-t-il.

Seul le vent lui répondit les premières secondes.

\- Parce que j'ai une mission. Avoua-t-elle. Je dois te protéger.

Interloqué, il se redressa subitement. Il regarda avec de grands yeux la blonde qui lui souriait doucement.

\- Je dois te protéger, répéta-t-elle.

\- Qui… ?

\- C'est une des choses que je ne peux pas encore te dévoiler…

\- C'est parce que je porte Jack en moi ? Fit-il d'un air encore plus sérieux.

Elle défit les mains d'Oz qui se cramponnaient encore à ses épaules et il se rendit compte à quel point elle était frêle.

\- Oz.

Il se raidit.

\- Je ne protège pas Jack. Je te protège toi.

Il fut si étonné qu son visage resta de marbre.

Alors qu'elle s'en allait, il se rappela :

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?! S'exclama-t-il.

Une fois de plus, elle se retourna.

\- Ariane. Je m'appelle Ariane.

\- Mais le Duc… !

\- C'est une histoire que je conterai une prochaine fois, dit-elle en posant son index sur ses lèvres tel un secret.

Elle sourit et continua son chemin alors que Gilbert rejoignait son maître.

Il avait encore tant de questions à lui poser et elle avait déjà disparu…

~••oOo••~

Et voilà ! :D

Bon, vous en pensez quoi de Rose ? De sa relation avec Ariane ? De la relation Oz/Ariane ? Break/Ariane ? De tout ?!

Oui je suis exigeante x)

Ça commence à prendre un tournant que j'aime bien à vrai dire :3 Oui, j'aime quand Ariane a des problèmes et que Rose doit intervenir x)

N'oubliez pas qu'Ariane est la partie de Rose qu'elle veut le plus protéger ! (j'essaie que ça va vous aider à comprendre x))

Sur ce je vous laisse, merci encore pour vos retours ça me va droit au cœur ! :)


	17. Petit mot d'explication

Bonjour, c'est moi après des mois et des mois d'absence.

Les explications, donnons les explications.

J'ai presque 18 ans, alors ça on s'en fout un peu mais surtout, j'ai plus les mêmes délires. Avant je passais des nuits à lire des fanfictions dans mon lit avec ma DS, j'avais la boule au ventre en pensant que je devrais reprendre le lendemain.

Puis je suis entrée au lycée, j'ai continué, un peu, mais j'ai vite plus du tout eut le temps. J'ai eu un ordi avec une connexion internet et je passais ma vie sur des animes.

Maintenant, j'ai un projet d'audiovisuel (un moyen-métrage), un manga avec ma meilleure amie, des sketchs sur une chaîne youtube, j'ai commencé le rap et je dois me préparer pour le BAC.

Dire que les fanfics ne sont plus une passion ne serait pas dire la vérité, parce que j'adore toujours autant les fanfictions. C'est juste que mon imagination est retenue autre part.  
Pourtant, mes OCs, (Riran pour DGM et Ariane pour Pandora Hearts, vous reconnaitrez) je les adore. C'est une partie de moi-même. J'ai beaucoup écrit sur HunterxHunter (un vrai coup de cœur) et j'ai repris celle sur One Piece.

Riran et Ariane sont parties au second plan. Surtout Riran.

Je me suis rendue compte que Riran n'était qu'un moyen pour moi et ma meilleure amie d'avoir un délire sur DGM. Quand j'ai eu cette révélation, je lui ai dit que je voulais arrêter de mêler nos fics DGM alors que c'est moi qui lui avais proposé que nos OCs se rencontrent (l'ingratitude même.) Alors je veux l'aimer pour ce qu'elle est, pas pour ce qu'elle représente, et j'arrive presque à le faire. Je l'ai changée, et j'ai changé l'histoire. J'espère pouvoir revenir avec une réécriture, mais je ne promets absolument rien.

Pour Ariane, j'ai juste grandi. Ariane représente l'adolescence même. Les pulsions sexuelles non maitrisées, l'amour confondu avec l'attirance sexuelle, l'identité sexuelle en elle-même… Mais j'en ai fini avec ça, je suis dans une période où je grandis et où le flou n'est plus aussi présent.

Il faut que j'avoue aussi, mon imagination s'en va à une vitesse flagrante. Je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi, peut-être ai-je juste grandi mais ce simple fait me terrifie. Ne plus pouvoir écrire me terrifie. Ne plus pouvoir poster aussi.

Pourtant l'année prochaine je n'aurai plus du tout de temps. Je pars en alternance –si tout va bien à Paris (j'habite en Bretagne pour vous situer.) Dire que je serai occupée est un euphémisme.

En tout cas, vous pouvez me MP si vous avez des questions sur la fic, j'y répondrai volontiers. Je ne sais pas si je vais les finir un jour alors autant que vous ayez la fin :p Ou alors vous attendez que je poste la suite, mais la fin pourra arriver dans longtemps. À vous de voir !

Merci beaucoup à tous mes followers,

Pour Née sous une Mauvaise Étoile

GwenStacy98

Kokyu Shiro Aoi

Artemis042

Belly Barma

Cosswald

Immapotato (big up cousine)

Mai51

Suu-mi

Melodiemarie1231

Saiken-chan

Et Heaven-Sama (merci à toi aussi de commenter si souvent :))

Mais surtout Florea et Tsuki-chan qui ont toujours été là pour commenter, pour discuter avec moi, vous êtes adorables et sympathiques, plusieurs fois sans vous je n'aurais pas eu l'enthousiasme de me remettre le soir à écrire.

Puis pour Cachée par la neige :

Pouzin-garou (ton nom est génial)

FaenaFiliana

Et Tayaress

Et puis bien sûr, merci à Archae qui m'a toujours poussée (je t'aime) et surtout suuuuuuuurtout à Neko no Uta, ma meilleure amie, sans laquelle Riran n'aurait jamais existé.

Merci à vous tous de m'avoir suivi, mon aventure ne s'arrête pas mais est au ralenti, j'ai de la chance d'avoir autant de suivi, de gens qui aiment ce que je fais.

Je vous aime tous !

Rieko ~


End file.
